Say I Love You
by BlackLynx17
Summary: It's sad. Forbidden love. Forget the novels, try placing yourself in their shoes. It's not romantic, it's dangerous. Fearful, painful, sorrowful, tragic and maybe just a glimpse of happiness before it all gets taken away. You never know when you'll get caught, you never know what's going happen next. You never know when your going to have to lie, and say I love you.
1. First Love

**BlackLynx17: This is not the new story that no one has ever read let alone imagined before like I have mentioned in some of my other stories. This is just something I've been working on for a few months and have decided that I'm far enough to finally post it.**

**There are no wizards, magic, guilds, etc. like there is in Fairy Tail in this story. Yes this story takes place in the olden days but not as old as it is in Fairy Tail (which is in the 700's I believe). The characters are still Fairy Tail but they are all human.**

**I'm aware that this story as the same name as the manga 'Say I Love You' but it is not to be mistaken as a Fairy Tail version of 'Say I Love You'. I just loved the name of the manga and thought it would match this story I've written out perfectly, in no way will this have 'Say I Love You' story plot. Sorry to disappoint if that was what you were expecting.**

**This chapter will be short since it's the beginning one, the others shall be from a range of 2,000 words through 4,000. Updates will be once a week unless I have time to update faster.**

**Anything else?... I think not. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think, I won't be answering any questions only because this is the first chapter. You're supposed to have questions during the first chapter, which all of them would be answered in the future chapters.**

**The time, location, background intro is only for this first chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail but really, who wouldn't want to own it? People never say mention the pressure it is to own a manga, I mean I don't think I'd want to own Fairy Tail because then Lucy and Natsu would get together in the next chapter... and then what?... See my point? Now without further ado.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ First Love ~

.

_Date: 1800's_

_Location: Heartfilia's Home_

_Background: In the country of Fiore lies a medium sized town home to the last two remaining members of the esteem Heartfilia family. This is where our story begins..._

_._

She could not remember a time where she had ever been able to hide from this man.

"For how much longer can I expect your... cold shoulder?"

The man speaking was welcomed with silence. His name was a foreign one, one that she's never quite heard of in her little town of Magnolia. Dan, Dan Straight. If she cared for the man enough she would have wondered where his name could have originated from, another town or maybe another country, but alas... she didn't.

"Better yet, for how much longer do I have to bear your cold shoulder?" the man named Dan corrected himself.

At a second glance you could easily tell that Dan Straight was not from Magnolia by his looks. Not looks as in the way he dresses, but by his _looks_, his physical appearance. Men his age living in the little town called Magnolia did share his built, a slim body but still muscular. You could say he was stronger than the average man, if only by a little. The thing that separated him from the rest of the residents though were his crimson locks and magenta eyes.

Crimson, a color that could be mistaken with red, but not quite. As for his eyes... you could say they were one in a million. When has anyone ever heard of magenta colored eyes before? Some people didn't even know what magenta looked like, let alone realized that it was a color and not same made up fancy word that meant something else entirely.

You could say that with his looks he could have any and every girl fancying him, but then again looks weren't everything. Returning to his question, the lady he was speaking to only turned her head slightly away from his gaze.

She tried to focus on something else in her room, the walls for instance. Her room consisted of three colors; lavender, pearl, and pale blue. To use the color cerulean or turquoise would be to dark, even though the names were much more attractive in the lady's mind. She could not lie to herself though, at least not about something as simple as the color of her walls which were pale blue.

The walls were pale blue, the furniture pearl, and her bedding lavender. Simple pastel colors and yet they defined her, or at least that's how she thought. The only thing rich in her room was the red velvet chair she was sitting in at the moment, her fingers tightening around the golden rests. One red chair in her dull colored room, one would think it wouldn't match and yet it did.

Dan, sitting in the antique pearl chair across from her that was made from some kind of wood or oak with spiral designs as the back rest, sighed drastically out loud. The lady flinched and lifted up her arms, moving them down towards her lap where her fingers intertwined with one another. All the while doing so Dan stared and watched, leaning forward in his seat.

"You're very lucky I'm a gentlemen Lulu but," he gave her a small pause, "even gentlemen have... needs." Dan groaned.

With no effort at all he lifted up his arm and extended his hand to reach out to the lady sitting only inches away from him. She felt a shiver when his fingers first made contact on the bare skin of her shoulder blade. He didn't remove his touch although she solemnly wished he would, oh no. Slowly, he lightly brushed her skin making circular patterns then trailed them up and down alongside her shoulder. Never past her wrists and never above her neck.

"Why do you wear such revealing clothing all the time? It's like you're asking for me to touch you." Dan told her.

If she had known Dan was going to seek her out today she wouldn't have worn this outfit. She didn't believe it was revealing when she had first requested it to her dressmaker. Out of all the gowns she owned this one had to be the most simplest, and the cheapest. The only material was silk, pure white silk. It was how the silk was used and designed that made her dress stand out.

First was her skirt, or skirts; it had been folded and sewed, tied around and maneuvered so it would ruffle out and give the resembles of a ribbon. There was two layers to it, the first being so long it trailed down to her heels, giving of the look of a dress, but from the front the silk curled up showing her knees. An opening of some sorts. The second was wrapped around the long skirt, a short one that stopped just above her knees to give the outfit some layers and originality. The second skirt, with the essence of a ribbon, flowed neatly around her waist leaving a bow just below her belly button.

The shirt had been the same, two layers. The one underneath had a collar that wrapped around her neck giving off a pretty lace design. Above it lied a red ribbon with silk attached to its ends, or maybe the other way around. The shirt wrapped around her chest, the red ribbon being the thing that held the shirt in place. Now looking at her outfit from Dan's point of view it may have come off as a little sexual but how was she to know this? All she wanted was a light dress that was comfortable. Instead she received a sexual outfit that brought out her betrothed's desires.

She finally felt the undesired touch of his fingers leave her skin. It was a relief to her, a relief that would not last very long. She watched from the corner of her eyes as his fingers lifted up and started inching towards her breasts.

She saw Dan's crooked smile as he started to play with the ribbon on her shirt, with just one quick tug the red ribbon would unravel revealing his future's wife's chest. Lucy Heartfilia, who once thought how the ribbon held her shirt together was cute, now cursed the silk in question.

With one tug she would be left exposed.

Lucy Heartfilia took a quiet deep breath and squeezed her hands tighter together, as if they would ease her fears. Her eyes still faced her pale blue wall, although quick glances from the corner of her eyes were seen.

"Lulu, why do you look so... scared?" Dan whispered leaning forward again so he would whisper it in her ear.

Because she was. Lucy whimpered and concentrated harder on the wall, trying to forget the man who played with her shirt. Instead of answering, she thought up of a question of her own.

_And why do you always pause at the end of every sentence?_ She thought and inwardly laughed at her joke. She wouldn't dare laugh out loud, because then Dan would want to know. And if Dan knew she was laughing about him... things would not go so well for Lucy.

Before a small smile could appear on her face, Lucy felt a sudden tug on her shirt making her inward feelings she once felt worsen. She whimpered while biting her lip to try and stop the tears that threatened to slip out. She didn't cry, even though she wanted to. Lucy hated crying, especially in front of people she didn't trust.

"Answer me Lulu!" Dan growled.

Another tug, Lucy sniffed and tried to hide her shivering. Dan Straight was still met with silence.

"You don't think I'd force myself on you now do you?" He asked and laughed to himself.

The pressure on her chest suddenly vanished, Lucy didn't dare drop her guard though. Dan stood up from his seat and started to circle around Lucy, like how a lioness would stalk her pray. His finger lazily dragging over her shoulder blade again, then across her neck to the other side and repeat. Lucy kept a cool blank mind.

"Soon Lulu we'll be man and wife, then and only then will you be with me. Willingly or not." Dan said but soon paused.

He stared down at her and leaned closer to his woman. If there was one thing that Dan knew, it was that his woman was beautiful. Words could not express her beauty, maybe they could but Dan wasn't about to search for them. He loved the shape of her face, the length of her nose, how her eyes sparkled, how blond her hair was and how it gently waved down. Dan couldn't resist himself as he reached out to trace her plumped lips with his index finger, all the while licking his own.

"I hope willingly, but I'll have you any way I can." Dan chuckled to himself.

Much to Lucy's relief, Dan leaned back up and started to move away from her. He flattened out his waist coat, his workman clothes beneath it; a frayed black jacket, trousers, and tough looking boots, to get rid of the wrinkles he received from sitting and started to walk away from her. Though her room was mostly covered in carpet and shouldn't make a sound when feet walk across it, Dan's footsteps could be heard loudly with a 'thud' and soon with a 'creak' as he started walking across the hardware floors.

Lucy finally turned her head towards him to see his backwards figure reaching out for the doorknob. With a slight spin of the wrist, Dan turned the knob and opened the door just enough for his figure to slip through it. Upon leaving he turned back and smiled.

"Until next visit my Princess," were his parting words.

Lucy sat her chair unmoving. Her hands would clench together every few seconds, but other than that she sat fairly still. She listened for the man's footsteps to disappear down the hall. Lucy finally let her unshed tears fall as her eyes trailed back towards her wallpaper. No hiccups or sobs, just silent tears falling down her cheeks and dripping on the back of her hands.

She felt dirty, filthy! Used... took advantage over... she felt many feelings, so much that she didn't realize that her door had been reopened until she heard it softly shut back closed. Lucy took a sharp inhale, trying as if possible to unshed her tears and have them roll back up into her eyes. Did he come back? And if so, for what reason?

"Luce?"

Luce. Not Lulu. She stopped holding back her tears and sighed lightly, looking up at the new character in her room. Man wouldn't be the word, more like boy. A boy in a servant's attire; white shirt with standard collar, over it a short black jacket and necktie, pinstriped trousers with gloves that this servant has refused to wear. Black socks and shoes were also part of the attire but no one ever really stared down at your toes.

"Lucy what happened?" the boy dressed as a servant yelled rushing to her side.

The lady sniffed, finally lifting up her hands to rub her cheeks.

"You already know Natsu, isn't that why you here? I'm sure you saw him leave my room minutes ago," she answered him.

Natsu Dragneel, the boy with wild salmon haired that seemed to spike out in every direction even though he has tried to tame it in the past, and charcoal eyes that could be mistaken as demon eyes, placed his long slender finger under Lucy's chin and lifted it up so she would be looking at him. Lucy forgot she didn't need to keep her gaze away from Natsu, she blinked up at him as her tears still fell. So much for wiping them away.

"Stop crying Lucy, please," he said using his free hand to rub her cheek.

"It's not fair th-" his lips met her own, interrupting her speech.

"Where did he touch you?" Natsu asked when they parted.

"Here," she sniffed raising her hand towards her shoulder.

She trailed down her fingers, repeating Dan's movements. Natsu's hand replaced her own, rubbing her shoulder blade. He leaned down and kissed it, his lips gliding all the way down towards her fingertips.

"Anywhere else?" he asked.

"My lips," she mumbled, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Natsu's eyes widened, "he kissed you?" he accused.

She shook her head making relief swept over Natsu's being. He cleared his throat and stared back intensely at his Mistress.

"His fingers traced them," Lucy sighed.

Natsu smiled lightly and reached up to cup Lucy's face in the palm of his left hand. His thumb started outlining her lips, erasing all fingerprints that Dan had ever touched what wasn't his. Lucy lightly kissed it.

"Good," he said breathlessly before bending down to capture her lips again with his own.

Lucy lightly kissed him, waiting for him to turn it into something so much more. Something filled with desire and raw energy, with feelings and passion. Blood rushed to cheeks once again as the simple kissed continued.

"What about here Lucy?"

His breath tickled her cheeks as he starting leaning back up. His hands twitched as they reached for her chest. The ribbon holding her shirt together was slightly undone, with a smirk Natsu pulled at it making it completely fall off. Lucy's shirt fell open and down to her elbows leaving her to be exposed to Natsu, not that she minded being exposed to him.

"Luce," he mumbled before kissing her again.

As if already knowing what he was planning, Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist, as he lifted her up and brought her to her bed. She felt the Egyptian cotton of her sheets against her back, such a soft touch.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her neck.

With those few words Lucy was brought back into reality and started crying all over again.

"It isn't fair."

"I know Lucy, I know."


	2. Second Love

**BlackLynx17: Still haven't revealed much is this chapter, everything is coming together though. Thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I was having technical difficulties.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Second Love ~

.

"My breaks going to be over soon, I need to get back to work." Natsu Dragneel said staring at his Mistress beside him.

Lucy Heartfilia was lying on her bed, silently trying to catch her breath. There was a small smile on her lips as she reached up and touched her cheek. She was quite sure they were flustered at the moment, but didn't care enough to look in a mirror or ask her partner. It was only when she felt Natsu lean up to get out of bed that she opened her eyes.

It was darker in her room than before, probably since she closed the curtains at some point so the sunlight wouldn't come in. Lucy turned in her bed and moved to her side; she watched as her partner got dressed. First his underwear, which Lucy averted her eyes when he was pulling them up, then his trousers, one leg at a time. She smiled again as he pulled his arms through his shirt and started buttoning them up. A few strands of her hair fell in front of her eyes and Lucy pouted. She ran one of her hands through her tangled hair so she could see him finish dressing.

"I love you." Lucy said out of the blue.

Natsu let his short jacket slip from his fingers as he turned around. Lucy was still trying to tame her hair, brushing it lightly behind her ear. When she looked back towards him and noticed he was staring back at her, she dropped her hand and giggled lightly. Natsu smiled warmly at his Mistress and leaned over the bed.

"I love you too," he said kissing her for what seemed like the hundredth time this day.

He didn't care, Natsu would never grow tired of kissing the girl of his dreams. He leaned back up and finished getting dressed, putting on his black jacket and fixing his tie. The last step was to put his shoes back on before he could leave, once that was finished Natsu stood back up and glanced back towards the bed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"Bathe," she answered; plain and simple.

"Sounds relaxing."

"It sure will be." Lucy smirked, no, taunted.

Natsu kept her gaze, no matter how inviting that sounded, before sighing. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lucy called out.

Listening to his Mistress's order, he waited. Lucy did a quick stretch in her bed, letting her bones crack and muscles relax. Once she felt that soothing feeling overcome her she leaned up, letting the covers fall off of her. Natsu took an involuntary step closer to her. Lucy stretched out her fingers and dove them in his hair, combing through his salmon locks like she was doing to her own just a few seconds ago.

"What have I told you about bed hair?" She asked him.

Natsu ignored her question as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her towards him. Her figure rested against his own, his face resting on the crook of her neck as she fixed his 'bed hair'.

"That you love it." Natsu mumbled against her skin.

Lucy laughed at the light sensation.

"God, I love you scent." Natsu moaned taking a deep breath.

"Pervert, all done." Lucy said.

"You didn't mind my perving a few minutes ago." Natsu said backing away.

Lucy felt her cheeks flame and lost herself as she stared at the boy across from her. He had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. He looked like many of the fictional heroes who got the girl in the end she's read about in books, though Lucy had never read about a hero who acted how Natsu did nor did she want to. The elegant cheekbones, the full mouth, and the long, thick lashes. Even the curve of his throat was perfect. What wasn't perfect thought was one tiny, little thing. Lucy licked her thumb before rubbing it across Natsu's eyebrows.

"There, now you just look like an idler and not an idler who was just having relations." Lucy nodded.

_Like that's a better improvement,_ Natsu thought.

"How long is his trip?"

Lucy's expression turned into a saddened one as her hands slipped from Natsu's shoulders and down to her waist.

"Three days, don't you have some dishes to wash?"

Natsu ignored her little comment and placed his finger under her chin.

"Hey, smile. We get a full three days to ourselves."

"I'd rather us get forever," Mistress Lucy mumbled falling back onto her bed.

She landed with grace and a 'poof'. As her legs stretched out and started falling off her mattress, Natsu stared down at her and sighed.

"You know I'm working on it."

How many times have she heard that before?

"I know Natsu... I know," she sighed.

How many times had he heard that before? Sensing where the mood was going Natsu took it as his cue to leave and, as she so bluntly put it, wash some dishes.

"Are you going to give me a kiss good-bye or am I going to have to leave without one?"

Lucy made no attempt to get up. Natsu sighed drastically out loud then took even louder, long steps as he walked over to her door as if to make his leaving even more dramatic. It was only when Lucy heard it open and close did she get up and run to it. To her surprise Natsu was still standing there, he had only pretend to leave knowing she would come running.

"Works every time," he said to no one in particular before Lucy pounced.

"I'll see you at the gardens at 5," she said kissing his lips one last time.

"Yes Milady," Natsu bowed slightly.

Lucy did a very unlady like thing, rolled her eyes, and turned around.

"See you at tea time," he said before swiftly exiting.

She sighed lightly to herself, now Lucy was truly alone. Might as well do what she planned on doing from the beginning, bathe.

* * *

"How many times must we tell you? Master Heartfilia doesn't like you taking care of yourself," her parlor maid said.

"She's right, what do you think he's paying us for? To stand around and look pretty?" her other parlor maid added.

Lucy ignored her maids and sighed to herself. She glanced up at her mirror and gazed at her secret companions. Beautiful, she thought as she stared at their reflection in her mirror.

Both maids were older than her, if only by a couple of years. Their uniform was an elegant one, one would think to elegant and nice for servant girls. They wore a print dress, a mixture of yellow, red, and orange, that came down just below their knees. Along with it was an apron, a light pinkish, orange color that went well with the dress underneath, and a white cap. Their hair was required to be in either a high pony tail or a bun, unless their hair was to short then it would be acceptable to wear it just down.

Even with such outfits on, her servant's beauty shined perfectly. One with powder white hair, a small pony tail where her bangs would be that made Lucy giggle inwardly every time she saw it, who always had a knack to smile at the world. The other with scarlet hair that matched her velvet chair perfectly. Lucy thought if she were to sit on it, she'd become invisible... or at least would like to believe.

"I could care less about what my Father likes and dislikes, he clearly has the same opinion about me." Lucy replied.

Mirajane picked up the sliver-backed hairbrush from the vanity table and started brushing her Mistress's hair. Erza, on the other hand, shook her head in the Mistress's direction before doing what she was paid to do, walk around her Mistress's room, picking up all of Lucy's scattered clothing that laid on the floor. Mirajane sprayed flower water in Lucy's hair before she started to braid it, adding ribbons and bows in the braid, while Erza continued to pick up the clothing. She paused.

"I didn't know you wore such big socks Lucy." Erza said holding it up.

Lucy stopped playing with her ring set and stared at the reflection in the mirror, at the reflection of Erza blushing. She smiled warmly at the large sock before bringing a hand to her lips and giggling.

"Look out ladies, Natsu is going sockless for the day," she joked.

Mirajane laughed lightly with her as she brushed while Erza dropped the sock and tried to calm her blush down.

"Be a dear and return that to him would you? As you know Master Heartfilia doesn't like me taking care of myself." Lucy repeated, in a very bored tone one might add, as she continued to play with the products on her vanity table.

"What are you doing Mistress Lucy?" Erza asked.

It was a question Milady rather not answer or be asked. She ignored it and turned her interest towards the other maid.

"Mirajane, are you quite done yet?"

"One second... and... done!" Mirajane said marveling at her work.

Their Mistress didn't look at herself in the mirror, she could care less if she looked presentable or not to leave her room. She pushed her chair back before getting up from it and walked towards Erza.

"If you want something done you're going to have to do it yourself," she said taking the sock from her.

Lucy tightened her bathrobe from around her and laid back down on her bed.

"You may go now." Lucy sighed sinking deeper into her bed.

"Milady! What are you doing?!" Mira yelled, panicked.

"I am catching up on my sleep, now if you excuse me," she sighed.

All her hard work, wasted.

"What about lunch?"

"I'll eat at tea time."

"But that's in 2 hours!" Erza complained.

"Leave me... please." Lucy sighed.

She curled up into a little ball on her bed and hugged Natsu's sock closer to her, closer to her heart.

"Let's go Erza." Mirajane said placing her hand on Erza's shoulder.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath finally relaxing. Mirajane and Erza finished picking up all of Lucy's laundry and walked themselves out her room.

"What does she think she's doing?" Erza asked in a tone of annoyance.

"Erza... quiet." Mirajane said walking down the hall.

Erza looked around the corridor searching for something out of line before finally following behind her. She continued the conversation.

"I'm go-"

"Erza, let it go."

Or not. Erza held her tongue.

* * *

Lucy blinked her eyelids. Slowly, as if not to startle herself, she raised her hand in front of her face and stared at it. Natsu's sock was still in her grasps. She rubbed her fingers against the cotton, a few strokes, before leaning up. One by one, Lucy dragged her feet off the bed and onto the floor, walking over to her window to pull her curtains wide open. The sun was already setting from her view from the window, now where was a clock when you needed one? Lucy turned her head over to the grandfather clock right next to her vanity table, 4:35 pm.

She sighed in relief and smiled, she had time. Lucy glided across the room to look at herself in the mirror and was surprised her hair style didn't get all messed up. Natsu did always tell her she was a light sleeper. Lucy stood in the middle of her room debating whether or not to actually ask her servants for help. She started moving, walking towards her closet and pulled the first dress she found. It was a dark satin red with black moiré ribbon trim around the waist and hem.

Lucy touched the sleeve of the dress with the tip of her finger, it couldn't be so hard to put on right? Lucy was smart enough to dress herself. After grabbing her black silk shoes to match the gown, she let her bathrobe slip off her and got dress.

* * *

"Good afternoon Milady."

Lucy nodded her head to the passing servant as she continued walking down the corridor.

"Good afternoon Milady."

"Good afternoon Milady."

If people kept greeting Lucy she was sure her head was going to fall right off. She reminded herself of how big her home was, of course all these servants were needed. Lucy yawned into her palm as she continued walking down the halls.

"Milady, where are you heading?" Warren asked guarding the doors.

"Its tea time," she mumbled behind her hand.

Warren nodded at her and opened the doors letting her leave. Lucy nodded at him then stepped down the steps, gracefully one might add. When she reach the bottom she took a left turn and starting walking through her estate, enjoying the scenery. In the gardens, what seemed like miles away from her home, was a table. It was small and white, the paint wearing and tearing some places, the same as the three chairs that matched it. This table set had been in the same place for years and it was going to stay that way for years to come. Lucy thought of it as her secret get away even though practically everyone knew about it.

Lucy climbed up the last hill before being able to see the table set, with a small smile gracing her lips she walked the finishing steps before finally sitting down. Milady checked her pocket watch, she was 5 minutes early meaning her servant was 10 minutes late. When Lucy usually arrived here Natsu would have a tea set out and would be pouring her first cup.

She took a deep inhale from her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Lucy looked over at the chair across from her, dust and spider webs completely covered it. No one has sat in it for over 10 years. The last person to touch it was her Mother and Lucy intended to keep it that way. It was an unspoken rule in the Heartfilia house, never to speak of the late Heartfilia's wife, Layla, and never touch her things. Lucy didn't know why she clings to her Mother's shadow in the chair, something's just can't be let go though.

"Sorry I'm late Milady, today's load was heavier than usually."

Lucy continued to look forward while Natsu placed the dishes he carried on his way up here on the table.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as Natsu set the table.

"Two birdies told me you were starving yourself." Natsu said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Lucy blinked.

"I didn't have the energy to eat," was all Lucy said.

Natsu's smile turned into a full blown smirk.

"Well I'm sure you do now." Natsu said.

He started pouring Milady's tea, adding crème and two sugar cubes just how she liked it. Lucy placed her napkin on her lap before eating, a simple soup dish. She hummed in improvement of its taste and reached out to drink her tea.

"You have to teach me how you drink soup without slurping." Natsu said watching her.

Lucy giggled, spitting up tea in her cup.

"Natsu!" She yelled.

He laughed.

"There she is, I was getting rather bored of your high and mighty act," he said.

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just hard to turn off sometimes."

"Understandable," he shrugged.

Lucy grinned and moved on to her soup.

"The key is the lips. It's all in the lips, first you get the spoonful." Lucy said grabbing her spoon and doing so.

"Then you place it on your lips, nothing else! Just place it," she added holding the spoon on her lips.

She leaned her head back a little and let the warm soup trail into her mouth.

"That's why we lean back when drinking soup, so it'll just spill in our mouths instead of slurping it up," she giggled.

"I was only joking but wow. Can't wait to show Gray what I learned today." Natsu laughed.

"Sit, join me." Lucy said taking in another spoonful of soup.

"Yes Milady." Natsu teased as he pulled out a chair.

He made sure to check if it wasn't the past Mistress's seat before touching it.

"Your turn." Lucy said pushing her soup over to him before going back to her tea.

Natsu glared at the soup. He picked the spoon up that was in it and held it up to his lips, repeating the process Lucy told him not so long ago.

"OUCH!" He yelled fanning his tongue.

"You didn't slurp, but you did yell." Lucy giggled putting her tea cup back on the table.

Natsu bent over to Lucy and pulled her into a kiss, hoping it would ease his burning tongue. It did.

"Thanks." Natsu sighed.

Lucy touched her lips, enjoying the warm lingering feeling.

"My day off is tomorrow." Natsu stated.

Lucy nodded, "where shall we meet this time?"

"The usual place, I was thinking of taking you to this new food spot that just opened up though." Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head. Food, it was always food with this one.

"How is young Gazille doing?"

"Alright, his blacksmith business is very successful right now."

"And Happy? Pantherlily?"

"Good too, they've stopped fighting for a while."

Lucy giggled.

"Maybe you should follow their example and stop getting into fights with Gazille," she hinted.

"I come home twice a month, how am I to blame here?" Natsu defended.

Lucy shrugged and pulled her soup back over.

"How long do we have?" Natsu asked.

"An hour at least." Lucy sighed.

Natsu only hummed and continued to conversant with Lucy as she ate her soup. Once the soup and tea was finished, the both of them laid down on the grass in each other's embraces, watching the sun set over the horizon.


	3. Third Love

**BlackLynx17: I did not know Warren's last name was Rocko... Rocko's modern life, Rocko's modern life... lol. I've been getting reviews that this story is sad and it's going to make people cry and it is. This is like one of my purposely sad made fanfiction, written about bad times that don't get better overtime but over months. It's a certain kind of sad though, one that's interesting and just... realistic I'd like to believe.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Third Love ~

.

"Where are you heading Milady?" Warren Rocko asked straightening his posture.

"Mistress Lucy and I are going into town." Levy McGarden answered.

Lucy Heartfilia nodded then turned her head to the side, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned. It was an understatement to say that Lucy was not a morning person.

"So early in the morning? What for?" Warren asked.

"Is there a problem Warren?" Lucy asked staring right at him.

Warren flinched, "no problem at all Milady," he rushed out.

Warren quickly got to work with holding the mansion's doors wide open for his Mistress and her maid. He had forgotten himself for a moment, nothing but a servant. He had no right to question his Mistress's orders, only obey them blindly. Lucy puffed out her chest and held her nose up high as she passed him, Levy looking down at her feet behind her.

"We shall return in the late afternoon." Lucy said walking out of her home.

Warren nodded and watch their departure before closing the doors. He leaned against them and sighed in relief, happy that Lucy didn't fire him for his slip up or insult his incompetence. Then again, his Mistress was so much nicer than his Master, Heartfilia. Warren thanked his lucky star that he hadn't asked Master Heartfilia that question instead of his daughter.

* * *

The Mistress and her maid walked in silence down the series of solid steps until they reached the last one. Levy clutched the wicker basket handle she held in her hands as she gazed around them. Once she saw that the coast was clear and that no attention was being drawn to them, she asked.

"Mistress, how long will we really be out?"

Lucy blinked as she tried to get the sleepies out of her eyes before whispering under her breath.

"As long as Natsu allows it."

Levy had a small smile on her face as she continued walking behind her Mistress. They walked through the estate, past the gardens and fountains until they reached the main gate. When they finally exited the Heartfilia Estate, it wasn't over just yet. They still had to walk some steps more before reaching the town of Magnolia. Once they did though, Lucy glanced around her before pulling Levy away into a deserted alleyway.

"Quick before someone comes," she said taking off her clothing.

"Lucy?!" Levy whispered yelled, dropping the titles.

"Levy, it is like this every time we leave the mansion. I would have at least thought you'd be used to it by now." Lucy said taking off her heels.

She rubbed her feet before reaching over for the basket Levy was holding. She opened it up and pulled out whatever commoner clothes Levy had packed for this week's adventure in town, but paused to herself wondering why she was the only one getting dressed at the moment.

"You too! You can't be seen walking around wearing our signature maid uniform!" Lucy said holding up her new outfit.

An unflattering black schoolmarmish dress. If Levy was hoping that this dress would draw less attention from her Mistress, well then she succeeded. This dress, in Lucy's eyes, was the definition of poor with dirt smudges and small sewn up rips covering it here and there. Mistress Lucy absolutely adored it.

"Alright... stop rushing." Levy said peeking around once more before she unzipped her maid outfit.

Her dress was an emerald of some sort, more flattering than her Mistress's, but still plain and boring. By the time Levy had taken her dress off, Lucy was already done dressing and was ready to go. The dress was long, coming all the way down to her ankles with slippers just as dull as her outfit and... A little small.

"I thought these were Erza's?" Lucy asked stomping her feet on the ground.

"No they're mine, why you can't fit them?" Levy asked tying up her hair in a chignon.

"It's a tight fit... I'll live." Lucy said pulling out her last piece of clothing. A cloak.

She wrapped it around herself and lifted up the hood so it would be covering her natural blond hair. Levy finally finished dressing and picked up all the garments that laid sprawled out on the ground.

"Take better care of your clothes Lucy, this whole outfit could keep a family fed for months." Levy said folding it up and putting it back in her basket.

Lucy had ignored the words of advice though as she headed out the alley. Her head peeked out of it, looking around the town.

"Are you ready yet?" Lucy whined, wanting to hurry up and see Natsu.

Levy walked over to her and grabbed her arm, linking it with her own.

"I thought you would have been used to being into the town by now." Levy said smartly as she walked out with Lucy.

"I'll never get used to it... until I actually start living in one." Lucy said walking beside her.

Remembering the chaos of the streets during the day from their last journey into town, Lucy was comforted to see how much quieter it was in the morning. Magnolia was just starting to wake up, shops being opened, their blinds raising up, people heading out into the streets. There were carriages and single riders on the road, those who passed by Lucy and Levy nodding their heads as greeting.

Lucy always loved visiting Magnolia, even though her own estate was almost as big as the whole town, it was nothing compared to Magnolia. Here people weren't just servants, and cooks, and important business people, and rich guest, and stuck up annoying, creepy, perverted fiancé's. Here people were nice, honest, hardworking, people who didn't even bat an eye towards Lucy's direction. Oh how she loved it so.

"I wonder where Natsu's going to take me today." Lucy pondered out loud.

"You'll find out soon enough." Levy said rubbing her arm.

The two ladies walked through the town, Levy saying hi to people she knew while Lucy just waved, until they reached their destination.

"Oh! Gazille made a new sign!" Lucy sighed.

The building was a little over average size. Nothing to brag about, but still something you could be proud of. Redfox Blacksmith was written at the top of the shop in unflattering black painted letters. Lucy dropped her hold on her maid and scurried inside leaving Levy to only chuckle to herself as she followed her Mistress in.

"Welcome to- oh! It's just you two." Gazille said looking over his counter.

Levy stuck her tongue out at the blacksmith while Lucy took of her cloak's hood off. Gazille stuck his tongue back at Levy before walking towards the back of the shop. Redfox Blacksmith was a two story house, the first story containing the shop, the kitchen, and the stair way that led towards the second story with contained the bedrooms. Out in the back, behind the shop, was the blacksmith's workshop where he made his implements from metal. It was a nice home when Natsu wasn't around Gazille liked to think.

He walked back to the staircase and hollered, "NATSU! IT'S FOR YOU!"

Lucy waited patiently where she was for Natsu to probably, what she assumed, jump out of bed, tug on some clothes, and race downstairs because he forgot to wake up early. After a few minutes when she heard stomping coming from upstairs, she was safe to believe what she had assumed was correct.

"COMING GAZILLE!" Natsu yelled tripping over his own two feet as he ran.

_Why are these trousers being such a pain to put on? _Natsu thought as he pulled them up then made his way down the staircase. As soon as Lucy saw him reach the bottom, she ran over and threw herself in his arms. Natsu laughed and swung his love around before gently placing her down on her feet and giving her a hug.

"Morning Lucy," he sighed against her hair.

"Morning Natsu." Lucy mumbled leaning her head against Natsu's chest.

The two of them became lost in their little world, forgetting that there was an audience behind them. Levy hugged herself and smiled as she watched the two love birds. It was clear as any summer's day that they belonged together, seeing their love up so close nearly brought tears to her eyes... but for another.

"Yuck! You two get out of my shop!" Gazille yelled.

Levy's smiled turned into a frown as she turned her attention away from love to glare at Gazille. _Way to ruin a moment bonehead_, she wished to say but kept the comment to herself. Lucy simply giggled as she pulled away from Natsu's embrace to look at the blacksmith also; her gaze was slightly less threatening however.

"I'm sorry, how could I have forgotten?" Lucy asked walking over to him.

She wrapped her arms around Gazille and gave him a hug. Gazille just stood there still as a rock and clenched his eyes together, waiting for it to be over. He wasn't very fond of physical displays of affection unlike a certain companion of his.

"Come on Lucy, we're wasting daylight." Natsu said walking into the back of the shop.

"Coming Natsu." Lucy said following after him.

Gazille sighed out in relief and looked in front of him. There he finally noticed the little pipsqueak glaring at him. Gazille sent back a glare of his own, only this one was a confusing glare.

"What?" He asked.

"You're... nothing. Did you have breakfast yet?" Levy asked deciding not to waste her daylight arguing with the man.

Gazille smirked.

"Nope, so get cooking!" He ordered.

Levy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him once again before she started heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I knew I left it somewhere around here." Natsu mumbled going through the drawers of his dressers.

They were in a stone room whose central focus was a large, four-poster bed with its silk coverlet rucked and hanging sideways, probably from when he had dragged himself off the mattress. Two chairs stood facing each other near the bed, with a small tea table between them. Tapestry curtains were pulled back in his room, and there was a beaten up looking tapestry rug on the floor. In fact, the room itself was fairy bare. There was no pictures or photographs hanging on the walls, no ornaments cluttering the surfaces of the dark wood furniture.

Lucy took another step in the room, scanning over it. Through the room was bare, it was filthy. Clothes laid everywhere, plates and utensils scattered here and there, trash nearly hid the bottom floor and Lucy wondered to herself how someone could live in such a, a pigpen like this. She shook her head as she walked over to the mattress. Something... hairy, was sticking out from under it. Once retrieving the 'hairy' thing she whistled, catching Natsu's attention. He turned around and saw her holding the wig up.

"There it is! What would I do without you?" Natsu asked reaching for it.

"I wonder the same thing to myself every day," she said pulling off her cloak.

Lucy dropped the cloak onto the mattress before she sat down on a chair and let Natsu skillfully place the brown wig over her hair. Soon Lucy didn't look like the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, but as a commoner girl. She fixed her now brown hair, running her hands through it to unhook the tangles, and admired herself in the mirror. She looked like every other commoner girl now, brown hair with brown eyes. Lucy thanked the heavens above that they had blessed her with such dull colored eyes.

"Much better, are you ready to go Cindy?" Natsu asked.

"Much better? What do you mean by that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Much better meaning now I can do this and not be questioned or killed." Natsu said turning her around.

Without wasting a second, he savored her mouth fully. Lucy smiled into the kiss and deepened it, shifting a little to adjust her position until she became comfortable while kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely and let her inner feelings of wanting him run wild. Several kisses and a few caresses later, Lucy giggled.

"Now I see, much better."

Natsu smirked.

"Come on, there's so much to see with so little time we have together."

* * *

"It's time for us to leave now Lucy." Levy said picking up her basket.

Lucy frowned and laid deeper into Natsu as his hands rubbed her shoulders. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay in his embrace forever with his magic fingers digging into her shoulders. The universe had other plans for the girl though so Lucy solemnly obeyed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy nodded and turned around to give her lover a good-bye kiss.

"It's bad enough you two do it in the room upstairs, but come on! This is my eating room!" Gazille yelled.

Lucy pulled away and hid herself in Natsu's chest as she blushed.

"Shut up Gazille! I don't hear you getting any action from you're room!" Natsu yelled.

Gazille mouth dropped while Levy ran out the store. Deciding she rather not be here when the two of them started arguing, Lucy quickly pulled her wig off and placed her hood back on.

"Bye," she said kissing his lips one more time.

"Bye." Natsu said lazily scratching his head.

Lucy threw the wig towards him before heading towards the exit.

"Bye Gazille! See you soon!" Lucy called out behind her.

Gazille just mumbled a whatever as he went back to eating.

"You need to get out more Gazille, find a girl of your own to bring home." Natsu lectured him.

"Coming from the boy who's having relations with an engaged woman." Gazille shot back.

"She wasn't engaged when we were first together." Natsu mumbled before lying down on the floor.

He stiffed a yawn and closed his eyes, exhausted after a full day of fun.

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked back outside and made their way towards home. They dipped into the little alleyway before coming across the Heartfilia Estate and redressed in their old clothing then continued on their path.

"Did you enjoy your day today Milady?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed and stared up towards the heavens that seemed to be dyed in red now that the sun was setting.

"I did, it's a shame it had to end," she said.

Levy sniffed and grabbed not only her Mistress's hand, but her best friend's hand too.

"It'll all work out somehow, I know you'll be happy in the end." Levy said.

Lucy smiled lightly and squeezed her hand back.

"It's a promise."


	4. Fourth Love

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! Here is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks for my past reviews, I'm working on something else right now so that's why this author note probably sucks. Next one will be better or something, GO FAIRY TAIL!**

**P.S. I do not own that song Lucy and Natsu sings at the end, I borrowed it from Card Captor Sakura. It's Tomoyo's song with English lyrics in case anyone was wondering, should be able to see video on youtube.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Fourth Love ~

.

"La, la, la, wake up Mistress Lucy! Rise and shine!"

Lucy Heartfilia groaned lying asleep in her bed. Once she heard that noise, she pulled the covers over her and sunk deeper into her mattress. The two maids observing her looked at each other and sighed, shaking their heads side to side. Mirajane decided to let some sun shine in by opening the curtains while the other maid decided to wake up their Mistress.

"WAKE UP! COME ON! MOVE YOUR BODY!"

Lucy grunted loudly, rolling around in her bed once again. She didn't like the voices so she tried to get as far away from them as physically possible so Lucy kept rolling and rolling until, boom, she fell right off the bed face first. At least she landed on carpet instead of the hard wood floors.

"Mistress Lucy!" Mirajane Strauss yelled running to her side.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Leave me." Lucy mumbled pushing herself off the floor.

If she wasn't awake before, now she was after a fall like that. Lucy scrunched up her face in pain and touched her nose, it didn't hurt that bad.

"I'll telling you Lucy, you should just drink! It always makes me feel better." Cana Alberona said sitting herself on Lucy's bed.

Lucy leaned up and yawned, her eyes watering as she took in her surroundings. Always waking up in the same room with the same objects and the same servants, Lucy craved change. She didn't know why she'd always expect herself to wake up some place new. Then again, if she did wake up some place new that would be kidnapping since she would have no knowledge of getting to the place. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Lucy decided to get ready for today.

"Jake and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water." Lucy sang as she stood up.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after," she continued singing while she glided into the bathroom.

"Your Father's expecting you at breakfast in twenty minutes!" Cana yelled.

"I hear you!" Lucy answered as she started her bath.

* * *

The dining room. It was the second largest room in the Heartfilia household, the first being the ball room. It was big enough for a table that could fit twenty people. An immense gasolier hung down from the ceiling, though it was not on since the curtains being drawn provided enough light. A low glass bowl of white flowers decorated the table's center.

On one side of the room was a gilt-framed mirror that ran the length of the room. On the other side was a fire place, over it a large painted masterpiece of the Heartfilia family. Behind the head of the table were the doors that lead towards the kitchen, a side-board of expensing looking china between the two doors. Behind Lucy's seat, which was across from the head, was a large glass window. So large that it could have easily been called a glass wall if not for part where the glass cut-off at and the concrete wall continued.

The wallpapers were red, as were the corridors and several other rooms in the household, with gold stripes and diamonds decorating it. The dining table and chairs were made out of a dark, oaky colored mahogany wood; the plates all china and the utensils all made of silver. Everything was tasteful and very expensive.

Lucy stared down at the utensils placed in front of her. She tried really hard to remember which fork it was to eat soup with... or was it a spoon? Very slowly her hand hovered over the spoons, finally she made a decision and picked up the smallest one.

Lucy paused for a second. Why were they having soup for breakfast anyway? Soup wasn't for breakfast, it was for dinner, lunch, occasionally brunch! At second glance Lucy saw that it was porridge, she couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her mouth. Her Father sitting across the table stiffed.

"Are you still not talking?" Jude asked out loud.

His daughter didn't have to answer, either way he didn't care.

"Are you still forcing me to marry Dan Straight?" Lucy asked looking up at her Father with hopeful eyes.

Jude's hands slammed down on the table.

"I'm done, clean this mess up." Jude said wiping his mouth with his napkin before leaving.

Lucy waited until her Father left before she let out a sigh and smiled.

"Do I know how to clear out a room?" She joked finally being able to enjoy her breakfast.

"Why do you patronize him like that?" Mirajane asked walking over to clear off the table.

"Servants should keep their opinions to themself." Lucy said eating her meal in silence.

Mirajane sighed and continued doing her job. She brought the dishes into the kitchen and stood back in the dining room along with Erza just waiting for their next assignment or until their Mistress left the room.

And that was breakfast.

* * *

"A twinkle in the night sky far, far away." Lucy sang as she walked down the halls.

"A golden star I gazed upon in my dream," she sang pausing at the door she was looking for.

She cleared her throat as she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open.

"On a sleepless evening I sing alone, tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream." Lucy paused once she walked into the library.

"You're always singing that song." Natsu said.

Lucy blinked and looked around for him. She spotted Natsu a few seconds later walking down the stairs and towards her. Now the Heartfilia's library was a sight to behold. It was the only room in the whole house that was completely white. It was longer than it was wide, with rectangular pine tables set down the middle of it, vanishing up to the fall wall. Each table was illuminated by a glass lamp that flickered white. There wasn't any walls to the room, no, instead it was bookshelves. Rows and rows of bookshelves, only stopping at the tall stained glass window at the second story.

The staircases, two, were located at the sides of the rooms and twisted around to get to the second story. The floors were white marble with little pebbles of blue in the mix, the tables and bookshelves were pine, the ceiling also painted white with clouds; or at least that's what Lucy liked to believe.

It was Lucy's heaven, looked like one too. Lucy often found herself wondering if this was what heaven would be like when she paused from reading one of her books. The complete bliss of reading about and adventure and the pure joy of true love. She hoped heaven felt like that, she wouldn't mind dying if it were true.

"You should have seen me earlier, I was singing every children's song that came to mind." Lucy smiled as she went up to greet him.

Natsu pulled her into his embrace and sighed.

"A twinkle in the night sky far, far, away," he sang.

Lucy giggled and started backing away.

"A golden star I gazed upon in my dream." Natsu sang.

"I'm surprised you remember the lyrics," she answered.

"On a sleepless evening I sing alone, tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream."

Natsu walked over to Lucy and spun her around.

"On a sleepless evening I sing alone, tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream."

Lucy giggled again before leaning into his embrace. Her delicate fingers raced up and traced his cheekbones before finally pulling him in for a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away.

"Cleaning up, I got library duty today. You?" He replied.

"Well I'm glad you do, and reading. I've been wanted to finish a certain book in here for a while now." Lucy said walking towards the many books on the bookshelves.

"Instead of reading how about we do something else?" Natsu asked cornering her.

Lucy just laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

There had been rumors... not really rumors but Lisanna has heard maids talking about it. Talking about how Lucy was in love with Natsu.

_That couldn't have been true right? They couldn't have been together! I mean Lucy's their Mistress and Natsu's! Natsu's just a servant boy!_ Lisanna thought to herself. She walked down the halls lightly shaking her head side to side. But the rumors, which weren't actually rumors. She only overheard her sister talking about it in her room, that was just one person. Then again, why would Mirajane lie?

What was Lisanna thinking?! Lucy was to be married to Dan Straight! There's no way she could be with Natsu... but why did Lisanna still have this sinking feeling?

"Have you seen Mistress Lucy, Juvia?" Lisanna asked a nearby maid.

"Last time I passed by her she informed me she was heading to the library to read." Juvia answered.

Library... Natsu was supposed to be cleaning the library. Lisanna walked until she was sure no one was in the halls before she took off in a run, her skirt fluttering everywhere as she ran. Their dresses weren't made to be run it, the fasted they were made to go was a quick scurry. So unlady like but Lisanna just had to know. If the door was locked or if it wasn't and she peeked in and saw Natsu and Lucy in... An awkward position then that would mean... that would mean... Lisanna gulped as she stood in front of the door.

She looked both ways before lying her ear against it; she heard muffled voices in there.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"

"But you can't, we can't be together!"

Lisanna's eyes widened. Slowly her hand went to the doorknob and turned it gently. It was unlock. Lisanna took one last inhale of breath before she opened the door.

"OH MY GOD! DANTE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINALLY DID IT! I LOVE YOU DANTE! YOU'RE THE MAN OF MY DREAMS!" Lucy screamed as she rolled around on the floor waving her book in the air.

Lisanna was... surprised. She saw Lucy on the floor on one side of the library, when she looked to the other she saw Natsu dusting the books off on the second story. Both of them looked up when they heard the door open, Natsu with a grim expression and Lucy was a happy one.

"LISANNA! HAVE YOU READ THIS?! WHY WAS LILITH BEING SO DIFFICULT?! ALL HE WANTS TO DO IS MARRY HER BUT NO! WHY LILITH WHY?!... I HAVEN'T EVEN READ HER RESPONSE YET!" Lucy shrieked and opened back her book.

"'We can't Dante, we just can't.' Lilith said backing away from him slowly. 'Yes we can Lilith, just say you love me, just say yes and I'll make everything happen for you. We'll be together and no one will tear us apart' Dante said grabbing a hold of his lovers shoulders. Lilith stared glazing into the man she truly loved eyes. Why would he ever lie to her? Dante was a man of his word, Lilith knew that better than anyone. So finally with a shakily breath and nod she whispered... YES! OH MY GOD!" Lucy screamed in glee as she started rolling around again.

Natsu rolled his eyes and started walking down towards Lisanna.

"She's been reading that book out loud since she's got here, I can't take it anymore!" Natsu whispered in her ear.

Lisanna giggled.

"Lisanna you've read this right?! Tell me what happens to Benjamin now that Lilith is marrying Dante?" Lucy asked her servant.

Lisanna opened her mouth to answer, but Lucy's cries stopped her.

"Don't tell me! I'll read it myself!" Lucy said opening the book.

"Before you do Mistress Lucy I'm here to inform you that Dan Straight will be arriving in two days and he'd like to have tea with you when he returns." Lisanna said.

"Alright." Lucy mumbled losing her happy mood.

Lisanna bowed at her Mistress before she turned to Natsu.

"Good luck," she whispered as she made her exit.

Before she left though, Lisanna stuck her head back in the door and said.

"Just wait until the next page."

As Lisanna walked down the halls she could clearly hear her Mistress scream.

"AHHHHH! DAMN YOU BENJIMEN!"

Lisanna started laughing to herself, no way could her Mistress and Natsu be together. There had to me some kind of mistake! Either that or a cruel joke. Lisanna sighed in relief, feeling a load getting taken off her shoulders.

* * *

"Lucy! Stop fantasizing about Dante and start fantasizing about me!" Natsu whined lying on top of her stomach.

"If I didn't choose reading over kissing you then we would have been caught by Lisanna." Lucy sighed turning the next page over.

"So? Her sister knows the truth, I'm sure Lisanna would have kept it a secret." Natsu said.

He turned around and started playing with the lace on Lucy's gown.

"She likes you, you know." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu looked up.

"Who? She does?" He asked.

Lucy closed her book; she placed it down beside her and nodded.

"She told me when we was younger, she asks if there was any boys I liked and I asked if there was any boys she liked. She said you."

Natsu smirked.

"And what did you say?"

"There's no way I could love a peasant boy let alone like one of my servants." Lucy quoted in a snotty voice.

"But look at you now." Natsu smirked hovering over her.

"She asked me that days after we had our first kiss..." Lucy wanted to add something else but words just couldn't come to mind.

"That was AGES ago, no way she still likes me." Natsu said as he nuzzled against her neck.

"I... I'm jealous."

Natsu paused.

"I only love you Lucy, you know that," he said looking at her.

"She's able to love with you... without consequences... she can be with you Natsu."

"But I only want you."

Finally Lucy looked into Natsu's gaze. She smiled softly and raised her hand so she could stroke his cheek.

"I love you."

She didn't need to say it, she knew better that Natsu felt the same. She could have just kissed him or smiled and laughed... but she wanted to. She wanted to tell Natsu that every day, every minute, every second she was with him. Why? It felt like her heart would burst if she didn't... that's why. Lucy would have been okay with that though, maybe then Natsu could really grasps how much he means to her.

Natsu stared down at the girl of his wildest dreams, the girl of his fantasies and smiled softly.

"You already know I feel the same."


	5. Fifth Love

**BlackLynx17: I was gone for so long I forgot what was what. Sorry, I meant to update this before I left and then I just left and then... yeah. I'm back now and updating this so hope you guys aren't too mad at me.**

**Thank you for all you're reviews before, enjoy.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Fifth Love ~

.

"And this one?" Lucy Heartfilia asked as she spun the stem in her hand; her other hand held up her head as she leaned on it.

"Forget-Me-Not." Mirajane Strauss answered.

Lucy smiled briefly at the forget-me-not admiring the bluish color. A memory flashed in her mind, a poem comparing the forget-me-not flower to a lover, as she stared at the flower. The memory left as fast as it came, making Lucy sigh as she placed the flower back into the vase. Her hands glided as she reached to pick out a different one.

"This one?"

"Blue Bell."

Lucy hummed as she tried shaking the flower, softly. No sound echoed from it so she quickly got bored and reached for the next one.

"This one?"

"Daisy."

Lucy didn't give this flower any special treatments as the others, she quickly placed it back before lifting up the next one. Before she could ask Mirajane what the new flower was called, she answered-

"Iris."

Lucy giggled as she placed the flower back in its rightful spot. She looked over at her maid Mirajane and watched as she rearranged another flower vase. _I wonder if she picked these flowers from the gardens? I mean it would be a waste of money to go down to town and buy flowers when we have a garden of flowers growing outside, _Lucy thought as she watched her maid.

"Mistress Lucy."

Lucy blinked and looked up from the sound of her name. Standing in the doorway she saw another one of her maids, one she knew a little better than others and was pretty close to in age. Lisanna flinched when she saw Lucy's heavy gaze, but gulped and quickly got over it.

"Master Dan is back and he has requested for you to meet him in the drawing room." Lisanna said bowing lightly at her Mistress.

Lucy sighed, "I guess our fun is over," she said before pushing her seat back.

Her posture straightened out as she stood, brushing down her dress, then lightly walked across the room towards her maid. Lisanna quickly moved out the way and bowed her head down as her Mistress passed by.

"Bring us up some tea will you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Mistress." Lisanna cheered brightly.

Lucy continued her way down the corridor and made a turn towards the drawing room. Her footsteps were the only thing she heard as she walked. Quickly peeking behind her shoulder, Lucy realized she was alone and sighed out loudly. Her eyes rolled as she stretched out her arms and yawned very unlady like.

"Dan's back," she mumbled blinking her now watery eyes away.

Lucy just hoped he wouldn't feel the need to see her for very long.

* * *

"My dear Lucy, it is so lovely to see you again!" Dan yelled rushing to his love's side as soon as she entered.

Lucy held out her hand towards him; Dan grabbed it almost immediately and bent down to kiss it, his lips lingering on it for more seconds then Lucy would have liked.

"Dan... You're back," she replied, no emotion in her voice at all.

Dan's smile fell as he stood back up and brushed off his shoulder.

"Would it kill you to say welcome back and act happy to see your husband?"

"Future husband." Lucy corrected walking over to the bookshelf at the corner of the room.

Dan watched her for a few seconds before sitting himself down in one of the wing-back armchairs near the fireplace in the drawing room. He raised his boots on the ottoman as he loosened up his tie. As soon as Dan returned home the first thing he did was request to see his love, not bothering to clean himself up or change his outfit.

Lucy's hand skimmed across a row of book spines, her eyes searching for- there it was. She wiggled the book out of its resting spot and wiped the dust lingering on the cover off. It must have been a while since anyone has read this, Lucy made a note to tell Mirajane or someone to dust the bookshelves in the drawing room.

"Would it though?" Dan asked.

Lucy forgot what he had asked her for a quick second, when she remembered a small smile graced her lips as she thought. _Kill me? No, but marrying you? It just might._

"Come, sit. Let me tell you about my journey and have us catch up." Dan said.

Lucy walked over to the chair sitting beside Dan's and placed her book on her lap. As Dan talked Lucy only opened her book and pretend to listen to his story as she read. She was expecting it to stay like this for a while, Dan talking while Lucy ignoring, but Dan had to ask her a question.

"What do you think of your servant Natsu?" Dan asked her.

It caught her completely off guard. The only reason Lucy was paying attention was because she heard Natsu's name. She closed her book softly and stared at him.

"Repeat the question please?" She asked.

"I visited an old friend of mine, he had a servant there that's been serving him for over 10 years and thought on him as a brother. I was asking you what you thought of Natsu since he's been serving under you for... a long time. Do you like him? What are your thoughts on him?" He asked.

Lucy wasn't worried in the slightest. She knew that Dan had known Natsu's been working for them since they were both children. Everyone in the mansion knew, but that's all they knew. Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"What is there to like? He's a servant." Lucy answered, trained.

"Do you like him as your servant then?" Dan asked wanting to hear an answer.

"You just answered the question yourself Dan. He's a servant, easily replaced and more easily forgotten."

"Wow, so you're actually cold to everyone and not just me." Dan chuckled to himself.

Lucy sighed to herself.

"If you don't like him then why is he working for you?" Dan asked.

"If I tell you will you tell me about the rest of your journey?" Lucy asked.

Dan smiled, happy that Lucy was showing some interest in him, and nodded.

"One late afternoon many years ago my Father took me to the dining room. There, twelve girls and boys of all ages were lined up side by side. I turned to my Father and he said, 'take your pick, that person will become your new personal servant,' and by that he meant they'll answer all my cries so he wouldn't have to. I didn't care about the looks or the ages, I just asked them 'who here wants this job?' All the hands rose up, I nodded and they dropped them. 'Now, who here needs this job?'... Natsu's hand was the first to go up so I chose him," she answered.

Dan had his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You can easily want a job one day Dan and change your mind the next. Those servants could have left me then I'd have to go through that agonizing process all over again. But, if they needed the job that's a different story. They would have to stay here because they wouldn't have any other choice."

Dan shook his head.

"Even as a child you were cold, and yet strangely smart. All this time here I was thinking he was your friend? I feel bad for leaving you at long periods of time so I thought Natsu would have at least be keeping you company. I wanted him to be by your side always so you wouldn't be by your lonesome self." Dan said.

Lucy had the urge to laugh, she almost did too. She couldn't believe what just came out of Dan's mouth, but it had. Lucy shrugged and opened her book again.

"I have other things to occupy myself, besides I usually have Mirajane or Erza with me but then again they're all just servants in the end. Continue with the story Dan," she said.

"But I had on-"

"Dan."

"You're right, let's see."

Dan picked up where he left off in his story; Lucy continued to ignore him and read a story of her own. It was like this for a good twenty minutes until a knock at the door broke her concentration. Lucy cleared her throat before responding.

"Come in!" She called out.

Natsu opened the door and came walking in with a tray carrying tea. Lucy wanted to widen her eyes, she wanted to gasp, freeze, get nervous, fidget, she wanted to do all those reactions but she didn't. She just sat there blankly as Natsu walked in and placed the tea set on a nearby table.

"Lucy?" Dan asked.

She blinked before looking at Dan Straight.

"Yes?" she asked.

Dan was leaning over on the edge of his seat, his face only a few inches away from her.

"Did you hear my question?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, feel free to repeat it though."

Dan pouted before leaning back in his seat.

"One second, before I forget I need to tell you I'll be leaving again soon." Dan said.

Lucy smiled inwardly.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

Dan gasped, "you care?!"

Lucy giggled, really giggled for Dan.

"A mess up with the merchandise, I should have it taken care of in a week or so which reminds me Natsu." Dan called out.

Natsu looked back and stared at Dan.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm relieving you from your normal duties, your new task is to watch over and take care of my Lucy until I get back." Dan said.

_How naive could this man be? He's dumber then me!_ Natsu thought to himself as he smiled inwardly.

"Yes Master Dan." Natsu said blandly.

"Good, back to my question now Lucy. Who was your first love?" Dan repeated.

Natsu stilled as he placed the tea cups out on the table.

"Two sugars in mine Natsu, what about your story?" Lucy asked.

"I finished it, question time." Dan said.

Natsu made the tea as instructed while Lucy placed her book beside her and thought. Natsu smiled already knowing the answer while Dan stared with wide eyes.

"I guess it would have to be... my Father." Lucy answered nodding to herself.

Natsu almost dropped the cups; he sighed in relief when he didn't though. It's true, Lucy adored her Father... that is until her Mother died and he turned into a complete jackass. She still would have at least liked him if he wasn't making her marry Dan Straight, but nay... Lucy hated the man now. Natsu walked over to his Master and Mistress to place the tea cups on the table between the two of them.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Lucy was still in thought but Dan answered by simply shaking his head. Natsu bowed, his eyes lingering on Lucy for a quick second, before he grabbed the tray and exited the room.

"Understandable, I can believe that." Dan said nodding to himself.

Lucy decided to let her tea cool down, she turned to Dan and asked.

"What about you Dan? Who was your first love?"

She only meant it as a question. A simple question. Lucy didn't really care for the answer, she was trying to entertain the man so he would finally leave her alone. Even though that was her intent, in no way was she expecting to get slapped across the face from Dan.

Dan left just as quickly as the slap came, slamming the door loudly behind him. Lucy's eyes were widened from the shock, her heart sped up as she tried to register what just happened to her... what had just happened to her? She raised her hand and flinched when she touched her cheek.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked walking back in.

He saw Dan leave and thought it was an opportunity to talk to his lover. Lucy blinked away her tears and looked up at the man. Natsu saw the shocked expression on her face, he saw her glossy eyes and the way she held her hand inches away from her now red cheek; his eyes instantly hardened. Reacting faster than she could think, Lucy's hand shot out and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Let go," he said.

"No," she said sternly.

"He hit you, I can't just let him get away with that! I-"

"You'll what Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blinked.

"You can't do anything," she sighed.

The anger within him diminished once he turned back around to look at Lucy. She was now cradling her stinging cheek, wishing that her warm tea was ice tea so she could use to soothe the pain.

"Let me see," he sighed leaning over to her.

Lucy debated on whether or not to but decided why not? She dropped her hand and let Natsu see her bruised cheek. Natsu lifted his finger under Lucy's chin and turned her head, examining it. Now, he wasn't a doctor, but-

"It's not that bad, just red."

Lucy nodded numbly.

"It won't always be like this you know." Natsu whispered as he kissed her cheek. He mumbled a soft apology when he saw his lover flinch.

"When then?" Lucy practically begged.

"Soon, very soon."

She looked at him with such yearning in her eyes, Natsu knew right then and there he would do anything for the girl at that moment. She only needed to ask.

"Hold me," she whispered holding out her arms.

Natsu immediately hugged her, only for a short minute though. It would have to be enough for her for now.

"Come on, let's see if Mira can help numb the pain." Natsu said picking her up.

Lucy sighed and nodded. Soon he said, very soon. Lucy wouldn't have to go through this, she would never have to see Dan's face again and she could forget about this world. Soon Natsu would leave with her... and they would never look back.

* * *

Mirajane dropped everything she was doing, which was dusting off the portraits in the corridor, and rushed to her Mistress's side.

"What happened?" She gasped examining her cheek.

"Dan hit her." Natsu practically growled.

Mirajane had a glare of her own for a split second before she looked sympathetic at Lucy.

"He's never gone that far before." Mirajane said.

Lucy shrugged, "there's a first for everything."

"Come on, let's patch you up." Mirajane said grabbing her hand.

Natsu followed silently behind the two girls. He wanted to make sure she would be okay before he left to finish his duties. Natsu blinked and paused for a second, Dan had relinquished him from his duties to follow Lucy. Natsu smirked as he went to catch up with the two fleeting girls. The three of them went to Mirajane's room that she shared with her sister, who wasn't in at the moment.

"Just sit right here." Mirajane said before running to her bathroom.

Lucy sat on the chair instructed and sighed in bliss.

"Does it hurt?" Natsu asked hovering over her.

Lucy shook her head as she smiled.

"This chair, so comfy." Lucy sighed again.

Natsu sighed as he pulled up a seat and held her hand.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked coming back into the room.

She placed her first-aid kit on the table and took another glance at Lucy's red cheek.

"He asked me who my first love was." Lucy answered.

Mirajane gasped and dropped the rag she was holding.

"YOU TOLD HIM?!" She screeched.

Natsu flinched while Lucy shook her head.

"No, I told him my Father was." Lucy said.

Mirajane sighed in relief as she picked the rag up from the ground. She folded the damped cloth and held it against Lucy's cheek, easing the burning sensation.

"I asked him who his first love was and WHAM! Right in the kisser!" Lucy yelled and started laughed.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, it wasn't funny at all.

"Since Gazille's told us that story I've always wanted to say that, right in the kisser." Lucy laughed again.

Natsu started growling, he glared at the floor and clenched his fist together. Lucy, seeing this, stopped laughing and sighed.

"I don't want to have an argument Natsu, tell me what's wrong," she said.

"HOW-" Natsu paused and took a deep breath, "how can you be laughing when Dan just hit you?" Natsu asked clenching his teeth the entire time.

Lucy rolled her eyes, so that's what he was angry about. Well, she could... understand it. He was her lover, of course he would care about her. Of course he wouldn't find it funny, she wouldn't have found it funny either if it wasn't for that fact that... they could do nothing about it.

"It's over, let's just forget about it." Lucy sighed.

"Forget about it!" Natsu yelled.

This was exactly what Lucy wanted to avoid, arguing.

"Natsu, listen to me very carefully. You may be the love of my life to me but here, in this mansion you work at right now, you're nothing but a servant. Worthless, you hold no power here. You can't do an-e-thing... I know, I feel your pain Natsu, I actually really FEEL pain but this is life. Until you change it this is what we have to go through, what I have to live through. Instead of beating up Dan and getting fired, never to see me again, think rationally and just... vent your anger on something else," she said.

Natsu stood there, motionless. He thought about what Lucy said, replayed the conversation over in his mind, then came to an answer.

"I'm worthless," he repeated.

"Nothing but a servant Natsu." Lucy added.

"Is that what you really think of me?"

"It's what everyone else thinks of you, don't ever forget that."

Natsu stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Why do you mess with him like that?" Mirajane asked getting started to bandage her Mistress's cheek.

"Mess with? I'm simply telling him the truth."

"A truth he can't accept."

"He wouldn't have to accept it if we ran away already."

Mirajane paused.

"So that's what this is about," she said stubbornly.

"If I have to treat him like a dog for us to leave then I'll do it. I have a bad feeling Mirajane, it's in the pit of my stomach."

"Where are you heading to?"

"I can't tell you."

"I at least hope you write."

"Nope."

"Lucy-"

"I won't risk anything for our happiness, not even for you Mira." Lucy said.

Mirajane sighed and started packing up her first-aid supplies.

"There, you're all done," she said getting up.

"Thanks." Lucy sighed rubbing her now bandage cheek.

Mirajane walked towards her bathroom, going to put her kit away. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, suddenly the door to Mirajane's room opened and Natsu came running back in. He threw himself on the ground and hugged Lucy's waist. She just smiled softly and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she responded.

"Soon Lucy, sooner than you think. I get paid in four days and then we're out of here." Natsu told her.

Lucy cupped Natsu's cheeks and made him look at her.

"Natsu, I have this feeling though. Can't we please leave now?" Lucy begged.

"Four days Lucy, we'll have enough money by then to start our new life." Natsu said lifting his hands to touch hers.

"Bu-"

"Trust me, by next week we'll be living together. No more hiding." he said.

That was enough to convince Lucy.

"No more hiding," she agreed.

Natsu smiled and reached up to kiss her. Lucy still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.


	6. Sixth Love

**BlackLynx17: The plot is finally going somewhere! Not to say it wasn't going somewhere to begin with. We're finally getting deeper into the story and things are just exciting!**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, I won't write too much so let's just get straight to the story!**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Sixth Love ~

.

The first day Dan Straight left for his business trip, Lucy Heartfilia stayed locked up in the library all alone. None were allowed to enter, not even Natsu. She read up on the worlds, the different places she and Natsu would go once they were free. Once she was done sightseeing Lucy looked up cultures. She studied up on all the different ways people married one another and worried, just how Natsu was going to marry her?

"Not against my will I guess," she sighed closing her book.

Lucy didn't see Natsu once that day, she just became lost in the wonderful world of books.

* * *

The second day Natsu never left her side for a second. All day without seeing her was pure torture for him, or as Natsu would spell it-

"T-O-R-E-C-H-U-R-E"

Lucy made it up to him, many times over. It was a sweet day for the two of them, a very sweet one. They relived their past and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears, well more like Lucy since all Natsu whispered to her was things about food. Lucy finally got fed up and came him a choice, food or her.

Natsu made the wrong decision by JOKING and saying food, things did not turn so well for Natsu after that but at the end of the day Lucy forgave him. She counted off the days until their escape, just two more.

* * *

The third day wasn't so good. Dan had sent a letter to Lucy, normally she would have just tossed it but Lisanna was the one delivering it. Lisanna, being the hopeless romantic she was, opened the letter and read it to her beloved Mistress. She wasn't aware that Lucy hated Dan or that Dan was with Lucy only because her Father said so, she thought that the two of them were really together.

When Lisanna had finished reading the letter the cup Lucy was drinking from slipped out of her fingertips and shattered on the floor.

"Mistress Lucy!" Lisanna screamed in fright.

Lucy ignored the maid though and ran up to her, snatching the letter from her hands.

"I know you're excited but please Mistress, look at the mess you've made." Lisanna said bending down.

Lucy ran out the room. She cursed the dress she was wearing because it only slowed her down, it even made her trip. Lucy cursed as she kicked off her heels and picked herself back up; tears prickling in her eyes.

When Lucy busted into the kitchen, all her servants and maids froze. Natsu nearly dropped the tray he was carrying upon seeing his love crying. All he could think about was who? Gray was the one who gripped his shoulder to hold him back. There were too many witnesses around them, Natsu couldn't risk a slip up.

Lucy knew just as well so instead of running into Natsu's embrace her eyes scanned for Mirajane.

"I, I fell." Lucy said lamely when she spotted her.

Mirajane let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright everyone! Back to work!" She said clapping her hands.

She scurried her way towards Lucy and pretended to examine her.

"Is anyone free to help?" Mirajane asked her co-workers.

Gray worked like a ninja; he took the tray that Natsu was carrying and pushed him forward.

"Oh good Natsu, could you go get the first-aid box from my room? Come on now Mistress Lucy before you get a spill or stain on your dress." Mirajane said hurrying her Mistress out of the kitchen.

Once the doors closed Lucy took off running again towards Mirajane's room.

"Thank you!" Lucy yelled down the halls.

Mirajane huffed and pouted before shaking her head. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach the second she saw Lucy's tears. Mirajane just hoped everything was okay and started walking slowly after her.

Natsu reached Mirajane's room first and waited impatiently for Lucy. She came a minutes later and leaped into his arms, not even closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" Natsu asked immediately.

"Dan! Dan! Dan!" Lucy sobbed.

Natsu lifted Lucy up and onto Mirajane's bed before he untangled himself from her to close and lock the door. He came back after and held Lucy, she pushed him away though and shoved a letter in his face.

"Wha-"

"Read!" Lucy cried.

Natsu took the crumpled up letter from her and started reading. His mind went blank before he could even finish it.

"The wedding's at the end of the week! As soon as he gets back! Please Natsu can we go now?! Please!" Lucy begged.

"Lucy calm down." Natsu said.

"NO! You said you love me! You said you'd take care of me and always be with me!" Lucy screamed at him.

"And I will!"

"NO! You're not the one being force to marry Dan! You're not the one who loses everything if we don't leave now!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ME?!" Natsu yelled grabbing Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy froze.

"You're my everything Lucy, you're my everything. I know fully well of what I'm going to lose, which is why we're leaving in the first place." Natsu told her.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Then let's leave then, right now. All we need is each other, we don't need anything else," she said.

"We can't."

And that secure feeling Lucy had come and went.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

"I get my pay in full tomorrow Lucy, I'll have my bags backed and everything! We'll le-"

"No Natsu! I can't, I just can't! If you don't leave now then I'll just have to leave without you!" Lucy yelled pushing away from him.

She turned around and started heading to the door but it was hard. She tripped on her dress again but this time didn't get up. She loved Natsu, she wanted to be with him. Lucy wouldn't know where to go once she left, if the guards would even let her leave. She'd be lost.

But the risks!

"Lucy," Natsu sighed bending towards her.

"You don't understand." Lucy said softly.

Natsu almost didn't hear it.

"I don't want to be anyone else's. I don't want anyone to touch me, I don't want anyone to kiss me or hold me or just even talk to me. I just want to be yours, I don't want to hide our love anymore," she sighed.

Natsu lifted his lover up and pulled her into his lap.

"I want to be with you so much that I won't be able to forget your face, I want you permanently scar your name into my heart, I want my whole being to be only dedicated to you, I w-"

"I get it Lucy." Natsu said.

He was starting to feel bad about himself, here Lucy was saying all these heartwarming words and he couldn't come up with anything. Lucy looked up from Natsu's chest and place a hand against his cheek.

"I don't think you do Natsu. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and before I go to sleep."

Lucy closed her eyes and relax.

"I want your image sketched into my mind so when I close my eyes I'll be able to see your smiling face," she said.

Natsu waited but Lucy didn't say anything else. She just kept her eyes closed, and breathed slowly though her nostrils.

"Are you seeing me?" Natsu asked running his lips down her cheek.

"Yes."

"Am I smiling?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Of course." Lucy giggled.

"You know what image of you I see when I close my eyes?" Natsu asked.

Lucy opened her eyes in a heartbeat and stared at him.

"You see me?" She asked.

"Of course, every day all day when I blink. You can even ask Gray, I'm always talking about you. When I close my eyes I-... how about I show you?" Natsu asked placing Lucy on the floor gently.

He reached for her dress and started undoing the many buttons and ties.

"It's the face I always seem to not get enough of," he said.

Lucy giggled and started to unbutton Natsu's uniform.

"The face I always want to see when I wake up and before I go to sleep." Natsu mumbled.

"Are you talking about my sex face? That's the face you want to see when you wake up and go to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Well... yeah! I am a man aren't I?" Natsu asked.

Lucy scowled and slapped his chest.

"That face comes close second." Natsu laughed.

He decided that the both of them had done enough talking for the day and decided to get this show on the road.

"Lucy, I brought the..." Mirajane froze when she opened the door to her room.

Now when Natsu decided to get this show on the road, he didn't literally mean it as a show.

"Uh... hi." Natsu said.

Lucy slapped her forehead.

"I know you two aren't going to do that in my room." Mirajane said, her voice slowly losing the sweetness in it.

"No, Lucy had trouble breathing so I was just unbuttoning her dress for her." Natsu lied sweetly.

"Natsu you have 5 seconds to zip your pants back up and get the hell out my room". Mirajane said.

"What about Lucy?" He asked.

"3," she said.

Natsu kissed Lucy quickly on the lips before running out Mirajane's room like a mad man. Mirajane sighed and looked down at her Mistress.

"Really? Must you in my room?" She asked.

Lucy giggled, her embarrassment for getting caught fading away, and sighed.

"We're only human."

* * *

The fourth day was the worst. This was their escape day, Natsu was supposed to come for her and take Lucy to her happily ever after. Lucy had all her bags pack and was just waiting in her bed from dusk to dawn. Not a wink of sleep, she didn't want to risk Natsu not waking her up because she looked so peaceful.

Natsu never came that day.

What's worst, Mirajane and Lisanna didn't leave her side. As soon as daybreak hit Lucy wasn't allowed outside of her room for some strange reason. The reason, she found out later, was because she was set to have her fitting for a gown there.

Her wedding gown.

"You look so lovely Mistress Lucy! I hope my wedding gown gets to be as lovely as this one." Lisanna said placing a veil over Lucy's head.

Lucy didn't speak. She couldn't with Lisanna in the room, her not knowing the truth and all. Mirajane didn't say a thing either. She didn't know when Lucy's escape plan was, she just thought her Mistress was in a sour mood because she was being forced to wear the gown.

It took three hours for Lucy's wedding dress to be completed. She still wasn't allowed to leave on her own though, Mirajane and Lisanna insisted that she'd eat something. Lisanna even went as far as watching her eat, still Lucy couldn't ask about Natsu with her.

Finally Lucy just made a run for it and tried to find Natsu on her own. She was caught minutes later, Natsu was nowhere in sight._ Did he forget?_ She thought. No, he couldn't have. He promised her they would leave today. He said they'd be together. It that was the truth then where was he? Why wasn't he here?

Lucy never found Natsu on the fourth day. All too early she was sent to bed and left to ponder at why Natsu never came for her?

She cried her heart out that night. The worst was yet to come though.

* * *

Only once did Lucy Heartfilia ever think about killing herself. It was when Dan got drunk and came to visit her one night, he had almost succeeded in forcing himself on her if it weren't for him passing out.

Lucy was so scared, so afraid that she didn't want to deal with life anymore. She found a knife and held it to her wrist, thinking about doing it. Natsu stopped her though. Not Natsu, the being, but her image of Natsu. What would she be leaving behind if she were to kill herself? Pain, misery, suffering. She could care less about her Father's or Dan's, but for her friends? And Natsu's?

Lucy dropped the knife and never thought about doing it again... that is until today.

"Lucy?" Mirajane said softly peeking her head into her Mistress's room.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked from under her covers.

Mirajane's face twisted up with pain and discomfort. She entered the room and silently locked the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Mirajane said, tears falling from her eyes.

Lucy's voice hitched. Why was Mirajane calling her Lucy? She never called her that, only Mistress Lucy. Lucy shot up from her bed and stared at Mirajane.

"Did something happen to Natsu?" She almost screamed.

Mirajane shook her head. Lucy sighed in relief, but wait. If nothing happened to Natsu then why was her maid crying?

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I truly am." Mirajane cried.

Suddenly, Lucy didn't want to know what it was anymore.

"Master Dan, he, he's returned earlier than expected. He wants the wedding today, you two shall be married at sunset." She whimpered.

Lucy's one chance at happiness, her one chance at love just vanished.

"And where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

... Mirajane bit her tongue.

"Where is my Natsu?" Lucy asked with venom in her words.

"Erza and Gray thought it would be best if he wasn't there, they've locked him away in the cellars down below for the day."

Lucy sighed.

"Good... for him," she said.

_At least he's save_, Lucy thought. Even though he didn't come for her, even though he broke his promise and didn't even try to visit her yesterday, Lucy still loved him. She still wanted him safe, she still wanted him with her.

"It seems like I won't only be his anymore now." Lucy cried.

"Oh Lucy," Mirajane said running to her side.

She took Lucy into her arms and tried to calm her down.

"I don't to marry Dan! I don't want to! It's so unfair, why does my life have to be like this?!" Lucy cried into Mirajane's chest.

Mirajane didn't have the answer to her question, even though she so badly wished she did.


	7. Seventh Love

**BlackLynx17: Alright people, I'm pretty sure I warned you guys about this story in the summary (the it's sad forbidden love part) but since that didn't seem like enough now that I think about it let me just tell you straight out.**

**This is a SAD fanfiction, sure there are some light laughs and happy times, but overall this is a depressing fiction. I was tired of making happy ones with small problems all the time and decided to challenge myself, first with Suicidal Boyfriend which turned out amazing and now with this.**

**With that being said though, has any of my fanfictions had an unhappy ending?... That's all I'm saying, nothing else.**

**The reason I address this point out though was because... I think some of you readers should skip this chapter. Its fair warning but... it's, just skip it. You'll know what happens in the next chapter, trust me, just... good luck and I'm sorry.**

**On a happier not, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I enjoy reading, seeing, and having them so thank you.**

**I would say to please enjoy but I know none of you are.**

**P.S. That ding dong is supposed to be a bell ringing, idk. Just in case some of you didn't know.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Seventh Love ~

.

_DING, DONG, DING, DONG_

"You look lovely Mistress Lucy."

"Like a princess straight out of a fairy tale book."

"Dan's such a lucky man to have you."

"It's your big day! Congrats!"

Several of Lucy's maids fawned over her as they continued to prepare their Mistress for her big day. They had already finished doing her hair and nails, which looked extravagant, and were working on getting her wedding dress on. It was a very elegant and simple dress made up of ivory instead of the traditional white. The neckline of the gown was bordered with a handmade lace, arranged in a rumple for adding an extra elegance to it. Lucy thought it made her look fat with all the poof and laces going all around her, what did her opinion matter though?

She stayed quiet and collected, staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror, as the maids laced up the back of her gown and placed her veil above her head.

"Don't you think she needs a little color? She's practically pale!"

"She's just nervous, I'm sure her cheeks will fluster once she sees how handsome her husband looks in his suit."

"Future husband you mean."

The three maids giggled to themselves as they continued to work on their Mistress. They stayed in their little fairy tale world, giggling and mentioning how lovely Lucy looked, until a few minutes later when the door to their room opened up. Mirajane came walking in with a small smile on her face for decoration, in her heart she rather much be frowning right now.

"Alright now, ladies out! Master Heartfilia would like a few words with his daughter on her wedding day." Mirajane said clapping her hands.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and scurried out the door, giggling at their job well done. Lucy sat on her stool, still gazing at her reflection. Staring into her own eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. Though she could see clearly, her eyes looked cloudy. She couldn't be doing this, Lucy turned away from her vision in white or else risked fainting. Mirajane smiled sadly at her Mistress before leaving just the same; Jude came in a few seconds later to eye his daughter.

When Lucy saw his figure, she saw her once last hope and broke down.

"Daddy, please don't do this. I know the Father I love is still in there, I know he didn't disappear when Mother died." Lucy cried.

"Now you're talking to me?" Jude simply asked his daughter.

"Please Daddy! I don't love Dan! Please don't make me marry him!" Lucy yelled getting up from her stool.

"You ungrateful little brat!"

"I don't love him Dad! Please don't make me do this!"

"I gave you everything you ever wanted! I've given you a man who would stay loyal to you forever! A man who would protect and be able to feed and shelter you when I am no longer around!"

"A man you're using to benefit your business! I know you're still in their Father! PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Lucy cried dropping to her knees.

"Get up." Jude said solidly.

Lucy bent her head down and bowed towards her Father. She didn't care about how her dress was getting dirty or how her hair was probably coming undone, she just couldn't do this.

"Please don't make me go through with this! Please! Let me free! Let me go! I can't do this, I won't! Please! Please!"

"GET UP!" Jude yelled

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Lucy screeched raising her head back up.

Silence entered the room. The only thing heard was Jude's panting and Lucy's sniffles.

"You married Mother for love, why can't I do the same?" She whispered.

"You'll learn to love him, until then get yourself fixed up." Jude said turning to leave.

"If you do this you won't be my Father anymore. You'll be losing your only daughter right after you wife." Lucy told him.

"I wish it was you I lost instead of her," was his response before closing the door.

Lucy... shut down.

* * *

"DAMN IT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!" Natsu yelled slamming his fist against the door.

He's been at it for hours now, but hasn't been able to make so much as a single dent or crack. Natsu took a deep breath and took some steps away from the door to get a running start.

"AHHHHG!" He yelled slamming into the door. No use.

Something was the matter. He didn't know what exactly, but he just knew something was up. Why else would Natsu awaken in a dusty, old cellar with food and a blanket beside him? Why else would all the exits be sealed and the doors locked? Natsu gave way to panic and started thinking of the worst.

"Lucy! LUCY! ANYONE! HELP!" Natsu yelled.

He slipped down to his knees, exhausted. He's been at this door slamming and help hollering for a while now and was finally feeling its toll on him. Natsu took a deep breath and sighed out.

"AT LEAST BRING ME SOME MORE FOOD!" He complained.

Someone answered his prays, Natsu starting hearing movement on the other side of the door. He scrambled up to his feet and leaned up against the door, trying to peek at who was on the other side.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Move away from the door Natsu." Gray answered.

"Gray? Gray! Am I glad to see you! Let me out of here, why am I locked up?!" Natsu yelled against the door.

"Move away from the door Natsu." Gray repeated.

"Gray!"

"MOVE OR ELSE I'M LEAVING!"

Natsu flinched. He gulped before obeying and taking a step back, rather not risking his chances on escaping.

"More."

Another step.

"More Natsu."

Another.

"Mo- you know what? Just move all the way to the other side, damn you're an idiot!" Gray yelled.

Natsu rolled his eyes and started walking to the opposite wall. Halfway through his walk though, with his back turned, Gray opened the door and came in.

"Lock it Elfman, tight. Come back in ten minutes." Gray said carrying a plate of food as he closed the door after him.

Natsu's head turned around as he watched his one exit shut right in front of him.

"No, wait! I need to leave!" Natsu yelled running to the other side.

It was too late though. Elfman did exactly as instructed, he locked the door and walked back up the stairs until the ten minutes were up.

"Elfman? Elfman?! Come on Elfman, open up!" Natsu yelled banging on the door.

When he heard no response, Natsu turned around and glared at Gray.

"What the hell was that for Fullbuster? What is happening? Why am I here?!" He yelled.

Gray ignored his questions while he walked over to Natsu's little 'bed' and placed the food down. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to control his anger, just deliver the food and leave, that was the plan.

"Answer me!" Natsu yelled walking over to Gray.

Natsu didn't see it coming. As soon as he touch Gray's shoulder to face him, Gray turned around and punched Natsu in the jaw. A clean cut hit. Gray should have known he couldn't have done it and Natsu did deserve to know the truth.

"It's your own fucking fault for falling in love with the Mistress! God I thought you were dumb but no! You're fucking retarded!" Gray yelled.

Natsu fell back and landed on the ground roughly. He supported himself on his elbows as he leaned up, spitting out blood.

"What are you talking about?"

It was a good hit, a hit Natsu would have to return.

"Our Mistress is getting married today." Gray said.

Natsu fell back, his elbows no longer having the strength to hold himself up.

"Master Dan came back early from his trip, they are to be married at sunset and you are not to be let out until tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Gray told him.

"Who." Natsu whispered.

It was barely audible.

"Erza said it would be the smartest thing to do to keep you locked up. That way you wouldn't be able to destroy the wedding or get yourself killed. Mirajane and I just agreed to it." Gray said.

It was Natsu's fault. He only had himself to blame. Lucy wanted to leave, she wanted to go. She had told him countless of times, Natsu knew they had to leave but... but what happened? What went wrong? Why hadn't he listened to her? Why did he have to be so stubborn?

This shouldn't have been happening, everything was wrong. They were supposed to have left yesterday, Natsu was all packed up same as Lucy. He had went to Jude to get his pay but... Jude requested something first. A package, from another town over. Natsu couldn't have refused, it was also too early in the morning to wake up Lucy and tell her the change in plans.

It was only supposed to be the next town, so many obstacles got in his way though. By the time he returned to the mansion he was beat, Lucy was asleep, Jude was furious at the time it took, and the guards were all out on patrol.

"She warned me." Natsu muttered.

Natsu still had a chance though, he could still save her and run away together.

"Let me out."

Gray's eyebrows scrunched together.

"What?"

"Let me out!" Natsu said louder.

His strength returned to him, he found the will to get up and stalk towards Gray.

"So you can do what?" Gray asked.

Natsu reached for his collar and pulled Gray towards himself.

"So I can save the girl who is supposed to be my wife!" He yelled in his face.

"You can't Natsu, we all tried." Gray said.

Natsu's grip weakened.

"All the nobles are here, some of the townsfolk too. There are bodyguards everywhere, there is no place she can escape from." Gray told her.

"Then I'll just grab her and run!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't be a fool! They will kill you on the spot if you did that!"

"I'm supposed to be protecting her!"

"She doesn't want you dead!"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE ANYONE ELSE'S EITHER!" Natsu yelled shoving Gray on the ground.

_'I don't want to be anyone else's'_

"She doesn't want anyone to touch her."

_'I don't want anyone to touch me'_

"To kiss her."

_'I don't want anyone to kiss me or hold me'_

"To hold her."

_'or just even talk to me'_

"Or even talk to her."

_'I just want to be yours, I don't want to hide our love anymore'_

"All she wanted was to be with me, why? Why couldn't I see that?" Natsu asked tears running down his cheeks.

Gray's eyes widened as he watched his friend for the first time, break down and cry in front of him.

"She didn't care about money or valuables, she would have lived in a cardboard box with me if I asked her too. She didn't care, she just wanted me."

_'I want to be with you so much that I won't be able to forget your face'_

"I was supposed to always be with her so that she'd never forget my face."

_'I want you permanently scar your name into my heart'_

"I was supposed to scar my name into her heart."

_'I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and before I go to sleep'_

"I wanted to be the first person she'd see when she'd wake up, and the last before she went to sleep."

Gray didn't know how to help his friend any longer. What he was doing... it was the right thing to do! If Natsu went out there, if he tried to stop Lucy's wedding, if everyone found out that they were lovers, things would get messy for his best friend. But this way, even with Lucy married, Natsu could still be together with her. Why, why did this feel so wrong though? Why didn't Gray want to go through with the plan after a few tears and some words from his broken hearted friend?

"I need to leave Gray, I need to go save her. Please, please, let me out." Natsu cried.

"Gray?! Are you done yet?!" Elfman yelled from behind the door.

Natsu's head shot up, he ran towards the door and started banging on it.

"Elfman! Elfman please buddy you got to let me out! Please!" Natsu yelled.

He was so occupied with begging Elfman to open the door he didn't notice when Gray grabbed a rather large piece of wood or when he started stalking behind him and swung it against his head.

"Gray?"

"It's alright Elfman, just give me a second." Gray said dragging Natsu's unconscious body back to his little bed.

There was a blood trail, _I must have smacked him to hard_, Gray thought. He dropped Natsu's body and place the blanket back over him making a note to send Mirajane down soon to tend his injuries.

"You'll be thanking me later for this, I'm sorry for you loss." Gray said turning back around.

If this would later turn to a regret, it would be a regret that Gray would have to live with.

* * *

_I can't... think of anything. My head hurts... when I try to think... and my heart... it's screaming in pain. Natsu...!_

"All rise for the bride."

Everyone in the church rose as the organ started playing _'Here Comes The Bride'_. Jude walked her daughter down the aisle, arm around arm, towards his soon to be son-in-law. Guests awed and blushed at Lucy Heartfilia's gown, their hearts seemed to be captured by her beauty.

_One step... then another... another step... and another._

Lucy kept her eyes straight ahead. Her wedding dress flowed with her every step, her veil dragging down behind her. This was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this and yet... Lucy didn't have the will to refuse anymore.

"Don't screw this up." Jude whispered harshly in her ear before letting her go to Dan.

It would have been like yelling at the top of your lungs to a deaf person. Lucy had no idea what was going on around her, her senses dulled, so had her heart. What else could she have done to drown out her pain?

* * *

"You might want to check up on Natsu right now Mira while he's unconscious." Gray said.

Mira slammed the plate she was holding on the table.

"Unconscious?!" She asked.

"He wouldn't corporate, it was the only way... are what we doing, the right choice?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, we know what they both want; to be with each other. But if we did let him go, if he were to be by her side. They'd lock Natsu away and Lucy herself would break. Humans are such fragile creatures." Mira sighed.

"All humans need is love and nourishment." Gray said.

"But they always seem to want so much more."

Gray placed a hand on Mira's shoulder, as some sign of comfort.

"All Natsu and Lucy want is that," he said.

"They're the ones that deserve it most Gray, and yet, and yet!" Mira let her tears fall down.

"If this is a regret, it's a regret we'll have to live with." Gray told her.

"But they're so young." Mira cried into Gray's shoulders.

"Mirajane! We need more-! Oh! I'm sorry to have interrupted!" Bisca, a servant, said walking into the scene in front of her.

Mirajane straightened up and wiped her tears away.

"It's alright! Please don't mind that, I'm alright. Gray, you should go back to work. Come along Bisca." Mira said placing a smile on her face.

Bisca blushed and just nodded, listening to her instructors words.

* * *

"Do you, Dan Straight, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Dan said.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Dan Straight to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Lucy stayed silent, whispers were heard amongst the guests.

"I've been told that the bride has a sore throat and cannot speak, so I will take her silence as her vow."

_I can't do this._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_This marriage... it cannot be allowed. But I can't move. I can't move._

Dan lifted the veil off of Lucy's face and bent down to kiss his new wife. Lucy eyes strained to the left, looking at the doors.

_Natsu_.

He was supposed to burst in like a prince would.

_Natsu_.

He was supposed to call out her name.

_Natsu_.

She was supposed to leave Dan's side and run into Natsu's arms. They were supposed to be together. When she felt cold lips instead of warm, tender ones she knew she was living in a fairy tale.

Natsu was not going to come for her like a prince would.

Natsu was not going to burst through the doors and yell out her name.

Natsu was not going to take her to her happily ever after.

Lucy's eyes clenched together as she let one final tear slide down her cheek. Her guest all thought it was a tear of joy and happiness, in truth... it was the tear of her happy ending... ending.

"Cheers for the happy couple."

Dan leaned back and wrapped his arms around his wife as he waved towards his friends and guests. Lucy kept her eyes closed and just leaned into Dan's embrace.

Natsu never did come for her and that night, Dan got what he always wanted.


	8. Eighth Love

**BlackLynx17: I'm sorry everyone and just know I won't ever put you guys through that again... for this fanfiction. Just be relieved that the previous chapter was the saddest chapter in the whole story. No more chapters will be as sad as that one... hooray?**

**I was so scared to read my reviews on the last chapter because like, I know people were going to hate it. And you guys did, react negatively to it. I don't think I've ever felt so bad to update a chapter before, it was a strange feeling.**

**Anyways sorry for the late update, I was on vacation and explain more about it in Mythical Creatures but for now I'm just going to end it at this. Love you fans, thanks for your reviews!**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Eighth Love ~

.

Gray Fullbuster yawned to himself and sighed under his breath as he walked down the stairs towards the cellars, with company. Though he seemed calmed and collected on the outside to keep his façade in front of Levy, he was anything but that on the inside. He just... didn't want to let Natsu free, no that wasn't right. He didn't want to be the one who let Natsu free. That was better, the pressure was just eating Gray up. He didn't want to see the look his friend was going to give him, hear the sharp words that he was going to say or even feel the pain he was without a doubt going to receive from him; though he deserved to go through all of that. Gray was afraid, really terrified of his friend for the first time in his entire life. Especially since the last time he saw him he smashed some timber against his skull.

Definitely didn't want to be the one who set him free... but their Mistress... Lucy. Making up his decision, Gray quickened his pace down the stairs taking two steps instead of one and jogged his way to the cellar doors. He spared a glance at Levy, who finally caught up, and nodded at her, a warning of some sorts for her to prepare herself. Once he unlocked the locks and opened the door wide, he expected the worst.

"Natsu? You can come o-"

Gray didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fact that Natsu grabbed him by his throat and shoved him against the wall. Yup, exactly as he predicted... expect he was still alive. Gray thought Natsu would have been killed him by now, he certainly had the weapon to do so. Gray hadn't taken the timber with him when he left Natsu unconscious here the other day.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu yelled.

"Gray!" Levy screeched, never really seeing violence before in her life. Just the sound of Gray being pushed into the wall or Natsu's hands tightening around his neck made her scared for her own life, not to mention made her stomach do flips. Gray struggled to gulp and take an inhale of oxygen as he tried waving Levy off.

"It's okay Levy, I'm fine. She's," Gray inhaled through his nose, "in Dan's room by herself."

Natsu's heart sank. No, it couldn't have been true. It was like someone had crushed something inside of Natsu, something precious and dear deep inside his heart. The one small hope that Lucy could still be his only, that something happened to the wedding and it was stopped... crushed. His hold on Gray weakened lost in his wild wave of emotions before anger overtook him making him shove Gray against the wall again.

"I should kill you!" Natsu yelled.

Gray found it hard to speak now, he was actually turning blue. Levy's eyes widened with fear. She was about to witness someone die in front of her if she didn't do something. Levy didn't believe in violence, she believed in love so Levy did the only think she could do; she hugged Natsu and gave him the comforting hug he needed at the moment. Natsu didn't want this person's arms around him, but felt some sort of comfort; enough to make his grip on Gray drop. He stood there frozen and looked down at Levy, watching her cry in his chest.

Gray's legs gave out from him and he fell, trying to catch his breath. His hand rose up and rubbed his neck thankful that Levy decided to come with him. He took a deep breath and coughed out loud, finding his voice. Levy wouldn't be able to keep him back for long meaning Gray only had one shot to convince Natsu not to murder him.

"We both know I deserve it, but if you did who else would be there to cover yours and Lucy's tracks then?" Gray asked.

Natsu really debated on killing his friend or not. His blood was rushing through his veins, adrenaline coursing through him so fast that he couldn't remember who else protected his secret. This moment of hesitation was what Natsu needed to realize what was happening around him. That he was really about to murder his friend, that his female friend was crying in his chest asking him not to and that the love of his live was probably crying also but alone.

"Please, she needs you Natsu." Levy whimpered.

He regained his senses pushed Levy off of him, gently, so he could leave this God forsaken place.

"Breakfast should start in ten minutes, I suggest you take a shower then visit Lucy while everyone else is eating." Gray said picking himself up.

Before leaving though Natsu yanked on Gray's collar and pulled him closer so he would be breathing down on his face. Natsu wanted to make sure that his message would get to him loud and clear. He glared at him with such intensity you think Gray would have spontaneous combusted. Even Levy thought she saw a flicker of flames between the two of them.

"I'll never forgive you." Natsu spat out before dropping his friend and walking away.

"I don't think I'll forgive myself either." Gray said rubbing his head.

Levy wiped her tears and pinched her cheeks, calming her racing heart now that the situation was over. Both of them were trying to calm their hearts down, one in fear of dying while the other in fear of seeing death. Levy calmed down quicker though and went towards her friend's side.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked rubbing his head gently.

"The real question is will they be alright? Compared to them this is nothing." Gray said with words so true that it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth.

"Of course they will, they love each other." Levy said determined.

Because in the end, love conquered all!

"But love can only go so far Lev." Gray sighed.

Both would just have to wait and see who was right and who was wrong. In this kind of situation though, Gray didn't want to be right. For the first time ever, he hoped he would lose.

* * *

Natsu did as instructed. Though every fiber in his body wanted to rush off to see his love, he didn't think she would want to see him with blood on his uniform or bandaged up. Just a change of clothes would do but when he entered his room and stripped, looking himself in the mirror he noticed he looked like hell. The longer Natsu thought about it the more time he was wasting. The smell of bad odor, dried blood, and bad breath answered his question.

He walked naked to his bathroom and bathed clean, groomed, then dressed himself in a clean uniform before rushing to Lucy's roo-... she was in Dan's room. And he was walking towards Lucy's, about to pass it up right now. Natsu's pace slowed down a little at the thought of her being in Dan's room, wrapped around in Dan's bedding, their clothing sprawled ou-

The door handle on Lucy's door turning brought Natsu out of his thoughts and into his reality. Mirajane came walking out with her head low, a blank emotion on her face. Her thoughts were clouded until she saw salmon; lifting her head up she tried to smile her best for him.

"Natsu..." Mirajane sighed through her nose.

It was like God had finally had something good in store for him. Must have realized that if Natsu were to see her in Dan's room in pain he would have gone on a killing spree in the Heartfilia household.

"She's in there?" Natsu asked reaching for the door.

Mirajane nodded, "she is but... be careful," she whimpered.

Natsu entered the room without a second hesitation leaving behind a troubled Mirajane alone with her thoughts. The first thing he noticed upon entrance was that it was dark. Usually the curtains would be open or the light lit but no, this wasn't the case. The only light that shone in the room came from the bathroom door that was slightly cracked. A dripping sound was heard. Step by step he walked closer to the bathroom, the dripping sound continuing.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop_

"Lucy?" Natsu spoke walking in.

Lucy sat her in bathtub filled to the brink with water with her knees pulled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. He took a step towards her and stepped in water, his boots squeaking against the floor. Her bath must have over flowed seeing as how most of the bathroom floor was submerged underwater. Natsu took another step towards Lucy in attempt to reach out for her.

"STAY AWAY!" Lucy yelled hugging herself tightly.

Natsu flinched and stepped back, his boots squeaking louder against the floor.

"I don't want to see your face." Lucy said.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop_

_And I just took a bath too, oh well,_ Natsu thought as he started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it over his head and got rid of his pants as well until he was completely naked. Natsu's bare feet went pitter patter as he walked across the water up to the bathtub. He turned the faucet completely off, finding that drip drop sound annoying, before slowly easing himself into the tub behind Lucy. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer into him.

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO! RELEASE ME!" Lucy yelled thrashing around.

"Calm down Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"No! Let me go! Stop!" Lucy yelled splashing water all around them.

Natsu just squeezed her tighter so she wouldn't thrash around so much. He vowed to never let her go or wander from his arms ever again, away from his protection. A little to late for that promise though it seemed.

"Stop! Please, just stop." Lucy cried.

Her thrashing slowly died down until she just laid there motionless in his arms. Natsu observed the crying girl leaning into his embrace, looking at every inch of her; his eyes tightened when her noticed her skin was bright red.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, knowing full well of the answer.

"You weren't there, you left me behind." Lucy cried dropping her head.

"Lu-"

"It was all your fault!" Lucy yelled breaking Natsu's hold.

She stood up and hopped out of the tub, "this is all your fault! I told you Natsu, I repeatedly warned you! I didn't want anyone else!" Lucy cried shaking her head.

Natsu leaned up and started getting out too. It pained him to see her like this, there had to be something he could do.

"Lucy-"

"You weren't there though! You didn't protect me! And no matter how much I scrub and scrub I can't get his touch off me!" Lucy screeched.

She rubbed her arms and shoulder, her skin brightening in color in the process, her nails drawing blood as she scratched.

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled grabbing her hands.

He started to kiss her wrists then move up to her arm but it wasn't working. His caresses and kisses couldn't relieve his touch anymore, Lucy could still feel him on her. She kept shaking and pulled away putting distance between Natsu and herself. If Lucy had to be honest with herself at the moment, she was still scared.

"Where were you when I needed you most?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu answered truthfully, "not there."

Lucy slapped him; as if she'd feel better. She didn't so she tried slapping him again. When that wasn't enough she started pounding against his chest, soft at first but slowly turning tougher.

"I hate you! I hate you! How could you let this happen?! Why?! Why me?! It's so unfair!" Lucy cried out during her hits.

Natsu stood there solid like a brick wall letting Lucy vent out her frustration, her tears, her fears. When Lucy was out of breath and energy she fell against him, Natsu brought her back into the tub and started to wash her up.

"You should leave." Lucy said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsu said washing her off.

"I'm a married woman no-"

"You're my woman, mine." Natsu said hugging her from the back.

He kissed her neck but Lucy shook him off.

"Don't, just... don't."

Natsu didn't press it. After the bath he dried Lucy off with a towel then made her put a bathrobe on, she couldn't just sleep naked in her bed. Natsu picked her up and carried her into bed.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu whispered tucking her in.

She just glared at him with her sharpened brown eyes, the glare she always reserved for Dan. It hurt inside, it truly did.

"I'll never leave your side again Mistress." Natsu said kneeling down to her.

"It's to late for that now." Lucy mumbled turning around.

She pulled the covers over her head and closed herself off from the world. Natsu pulled up a chair and just sat there, watching her.

* * *

"LUCY! I didn't see you at breakfast! Where were yo-" Dan paused when he entered Lucy's bedroom.

In there he saw Natsu walking around her room, his wife's clothing in his hands. Dan Straight, Lucy's new husband, Natsu's worse enemy.

Natsu wanted to kill him. He was going to kill him, what's the worst that could happen at the moment? Master Jude kicking him out the mansion? Master Jude killing him for killing Dan?

No, that wasn't the worse. The worse was Natsu never seeing Lucy again. Him not being able to protect Lucy from him again. No matter what Dan may have done to her, no matter how much hate Natsu had for him, he couldn't do anything. This is what Lucy told him, after all this time Natsu finally took it to heart.

If he was kicked out or fired Natsu wouldn't be able to see Lucy again. With Lucy in the state that she's in at the moment, that would be the worse possible thing to do to her. Natsu used his self-control, he cleared his mind from any hurtful/hateful thoughts of Dan and lifted his hand.

"Shh, Mistress Lucy is sleeping." Natsu said.

Dan blinked then looked over to the bed, there was a strange bump under the blankets. Dan could only assume that was his wife.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Laundry." Natsu answered holding the clothing in his hands.

Natsu walked over to Dan and dropped Lucy's clothes in the hamper.

"Mistress Lucy has a habit of just dropping her clothing on the floor when she's done with them. Mirajane has me pick them up everyday and wash them." Natsu told Dan.

"Ah," was his response.

...

...

Silence.

"You know what? You're a good servant Natsu my boy." Dan said patting his back.

Natsu resisted the urge to hit Dan while his guard was down.

"I'll let my beautiful wife sleep, when your done cleaning her room could you pick up the clothes from mine? I think I'll be staying home longer this time so I wouldn't want to be wearing the same clothes twice." Dan laughed.

"Certainly Master Dan." Natsu bowed.

"I'm off then." Dan said exiting the room.

...

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

That should have been enough time, Natsu turned around and punched Lucy's wall as hard as he could. The wall actually caved in leaving a hole where Natsu punched.

"Dammit!" Natsu growled.

Now that was definitely coming out of his paycheck. Natsu scratched his head rather roughly before he continued to pick up his Mistress's clothes. What he told Dan wasn't an excuse, Lucy was a pig when it came to her room.

_I'll just give these to Mira to wash before picking of Dan's and coming back_, Natsu thought when he picked up Lucy's last clothing article. He picked up the basket and started heading towards the door, turning the handle open.

"Where are you going?" Lucy whispered under the covers.

Natsu paused then closed the door back.

"When did you wake up?" He asked.

"I was never asleep... are you coming back?" Lucy asked.

A ping, some relief, some hope. That is what Natsu felt when he heard Lucy. She wanted to see him, she wanted him by her side. Lucy wanted Natsu's comfort and he was going to give it to her.

"I'll always come back for you my lady." Natsu teased.

No laughter, no response. Way to soon Natsu realized as he opened the door again.

"I'll be back in a ten minutes with breakfast, wait for me," he said.

Lucy was tired of waiting, it was waiting that got her in this mess in the first place. It was waiting on Natsu that made her marry Dan! Well it was technically her Father but Natsu was part of the bigger equation. Even though Lucy swore to herself she wouldn't wait any longer for anything in her life every again after last night, with Natsu... she couldn't help but say-

"Okay."

Her promise or not, love overpowered everything. Nothing could beat it, not rock, paper, swords, death, darkness, nor hate. She couldn't deny the fact that she still loved that man, no matter what would happen Lucy was sure she would never be able to get over it. Love beat mind, body, and soul. Love was absolute.

So of course it would have overpowered her petty swear to never wait again.

Because who was she kidding? Who was she trying to fool? Lucy would continue to wait for Natsu, forever. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	9. Ninth Love

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone, I'm going on another vacation again but remembered to update before I leave! Hooray for remembering! Thank you everyone who said they didn't hate me because of the last few chapters and I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm not sure what to say anymore, I don't want to give anything away and I don't know how to explain things carefully so let's see how Lucy tries to cope with everything.**

**Thank you for your reviews everyone, I hope you enjoy Say I Love You.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Ninth Love ~

.

"How is she Natsu?" Mirajane Strauss asked.

"She barely spoke to me and just picked at her plate." Natsu Dragneel sighed running a hand through his hair.

"You've been with her since morning, there's no changes at all?" She asked.

"Mira, she got ra-... Lucy's strong but she can't bear everything. Is it wrong of me to want to kill Dan?" Natsu asked honestly.

"No, even I feel some hatred towards the man Natsu. To do such a thing to our Mistress, it's just-" Mirajane let out a frustrated sigh.

Tears started prickling in her eyes when words seemed to fail her. Natsu jumped up in surprise and started looking around, as if someone would come to save him. When no one did he tried his best to comfort her himself, by placing his hand on her shoulder and... That's all he knew how to do.

"Things used to be so much better for here when Madame Layla was alive. Lucy was so happy but now, now!" Mirajane shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

Madame Layla, Lucy's Mother. During the years Natsu's been working for the Heartfilia's, Lucy never once mentioned her Mother or even talked about her. There was only that one time when Natsu almost sat in Layla's seat out in the gardens. Lucy yelled at Natsu so much that day it nearly gave him a heart attack, after she started crying and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day.

The next day though Lucy came out and apologized and they never spoke about it again. Natsu quickly realized that Lucy's mother was a touchy subject for her and avoided that seat ever since.

"You weren't here yet Natsu, you were too young to know. Lucy completely cut off her heart towards us, it didn't happen at first. She still tried to smile and show us she was alright but we knew. Her Father was of no use to her and with no one else to help our Mistress one day Lucy just stopped smiling. She stopped laughing and playing and having fun like a normal child should... then you came Natsu." Mirajane said wiping her tears.

Natsu had never heard of this before. His eyes widened slightly as he gave her his full attention.

"You came and she smiled, it was a miracle. She laughed, she joked, she played, she started talking again and being more active. Sure she still had some rough times but that still made me happy knowing she would confide to us, her friends when it happened. You saved our Mistress countless times Natsu and for that we're all very grateful." Mira said.

Natsu didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words.

"But then Dan came, it was a shock for all of us and now this has happened. I'm not sure if you can take on this burden alone anymore Natsu. If only Madame Layla was still with us... she would have loved you Natsu."

Finally Mirajane had said something Natsu could respond to.

"How would you know?" He asked.

Mirajane giggled and smiled sweetly at him.

"Because our Mistress Lucy loves you."

* * *

Natsu tossed and turned in his bed that night. He couldn't sleep knowing Lucy was in that man's bed tonight, as she would be for every night they were husband and wife.

Husband and wife.

That is what Lucy and he were supposed to be.

"Natsu goddamn it! I have to wake up really early in the morning so will you stop it with the moving!" Gray yelled.

Natsu didn't respond and just moved around again, lying on his side so he would be facing Gray's bed. He could see his figure in the dark, leaning up as he punched his pillow before lying back on it.

"Why out of everybody who works here did I have to get stuck with you as roommate?" Gray mumbled.

"Gray." Natsu spoke.

Gray's eyes widened in the dark. Why? It wasn't because Natsu didn't yell out his name, it wasn't because Natsu didn't name insult him in some way. It was because Natsu called him his first name, Gray not Fullbuster.

"I- I don't know how to help her. I don't know how to reach her anymore." Natsu said.

... Girls. A tricky subject for Gray, a very tricky, obsessed, stalkerish subject.

"It's been a day Natsu. You can't expect to reach her in a few hours after something she's been through." Gray answered.

"It shouldn't have been something in the first place though! I should have-"

"You weren't Natsu! You weren't there and Lucy got screwed over! Instead of dwelling on it why don't you try to move on?!"

"How can I move on from that?! How could you even suggest such a thing to me?!" Natsu yelled getting mad.

"Because the sooner you do the sooner Lucy will be able to."

And just like that, Natsu's anger vanished.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sure Lucy wants to just forget about the whole thing more than anyone so why don't you help her? Forget about it Natsu, don't mention it and move on. If you don't then you'll keep dwelling on it and you'll keep reminding Lucy about what's she's been through. Then the two of you will just... fall apart." Gray said squeezing his hand tightly. And that was the last thing anyone had wanted for the two of them, to drift apart.

Silence. Just when Gray thought he could sleep now and closed his eyes, Natsu asked.

"So what do I do?"

He sighed, wasn't the answer obvious on that one?

"What you've been doing with her before the incident, making her happy."

Happy. Natsu was good at making people laugh, he was sure he could do that for his Mistress.

* * *

Natsu woke up early the next morning, not as early as Gray though since his bed was empty. He took a shower and got dressed in his uniform like every morning he's been living at the Heartfilia Estate. He decided to skip breakfast this morning though and head straight towards Lucy's room, correction, Lucy's old room.

He wanted to get a better look at that hole he put in her wall to see it he could cover it somehow before anyone noticed. When Natsu entered the room something was a little bit... off. The blinds were closed in the room.

The last time Natsu was in here they were open, no one should have closed them since no one should have been in here. Natsu walked deeper into his Mistress's room and opened them, letting the sun shine in.

"Hmmm," he heard a groan.

Natsu's eyes widened as he turned around and stared at the bed.

"Close them back." Lucy mumbled.

There his Mistress was, all wrapped up and bundled tightly together in her blankets. Natsu got a wicked smile on his face as an idea popped to mind. He tipped toed his way over to the sleeping Mistress and took a deep breath.

"MORNING LUCY!" He yelled.

Lucy jumped up and glared, she threw a pillow at the intruder before she ducked under the covers. Natsu laughed as the pillow hit his chest  
but it was just a pillow, it didn't hurt.

"Is that how you greet me in the mornings now Lucy?" Natsu asked standing right next to her bed.

He jumped next to her figure under the covers and started pulling the blankets around himself, leaving none for the girl lying next to him.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night, I think I'll take a nap." Natsu sighed closing his eyes.

A kick. A powerful, hurtful kick that was able to push him off the bed hit Natsu.

"My bed." Lucy growled.

"Ow." Natsu mumbled picking himself up.

"Glad to see you in a good mood today," he said.

Lucy just squirmed under the covers, stretching her legs out before curling back up in a ball. She ignored the intruder and tried to fall back asleep.

"So that's how were going to play it huh? Fine. Wow, today is such a lovely day." Natsu said walking towards the window. He stared outside for a second before looking at his Mistress.

"The sun is up, not a cloud in the sky, the birds are singing their lovely tune. I think it's the perfect time for tea."

A flinch. It wasn't very visible, but it was all Natsu needed to see to know that he had her.

"I'm thinking rose water tea would be lovely for today."

Another flinch, more visible this time. Lucy rarely had rose water tea during teatime, she thought it should be saved for celebrations since it was such a rare delicacy or for when she craved it or, in Natsu's case, when he wanted her to talk.

"Maybe with rose macaroons as well, I know Mira will be making some today. We just received fresh ingredients today as well so everything would be double as tastefu-"

"I'm up! Ten minutes!" Lucy yelled racing to the bathroom.

Natsu started laughing. He thought Gray's advice was working, Lucy wasn't being depressed because Natsu wasn't mentioning it. It was still there, the truth was still visible, but maybe he could take her mind off it for an hour or two. Give her some relief in her stressful life.

Natsu had to wonder though, what was she doing sleeping in her room? Happy, yes he was, but still wondered why?

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as she could through her flower garden. Forgetting about her worries or how expensive her dress was in, Lucy just ran. Away from her troubles, away from her problems, definitely away from her... fake husband, she fell and landed on some daisies. Forgetting about dirt, worms, and all that yucky stuff, Lucy started to roll around in the flower petals.

Natsu watched her from their table, neatly setting the tea cups and maroons on the table. After everything was all placed and set, he walked over to his girl who was throwing petals up in the air with such a huge smile on her face.

He paused.

Lucy was in her own little world... she was smiling to herself... Natsu backed away and pulled up a chair to watch her from. She was forgetting her troubles, if he came in then what would happen? Would she welcome him in her arms? Or would he just remind Lucy about her real life again? She was in her own world, no matter how much he wanted to be in it, Natsu made himself stop.

Lucy sat on her knees, spinning a flower in her hand. She blinked as she held it up to her face, smiling slightly.

_Oh flower, will I ever heal?_ She thought to herself.

And then Lucy started picking.

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_... Yes._

Lucy giggled to herself as she dropped the stem and picked up another flower.

"Natsu?... or Dan?" She whispered.

_Natsu._

_Da-_

Lucy paused at the second petal. Why was she doing this? She already knew her answer, she knew it from the moment she first saw him. And instead of letting him comfort her and try and make her feel happier like she should have been letting him do, Lucy pushed him away. She pushed him out. He was her love, her soul mate, her everything. Why was she doing this to him?

Lucy counted on the petals remaining on her flower before turning around, she was surprised to see Natsu sitting down on a chair watching her.

"Come," she said.

Natsu blinked then smiled before getting up and running towards her.

"Sit," she told him.

Natsu sat immediately, obeying her ever command.

"Will he ever forgive me and love me the way I still love him?" Lucy asked staring at her flower.

Natsu opened his mouth, but Lucy shushed him.

"No," Lucy frowned.

"Yes," she smiled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Lucy sighed then stared at the last petal on the flower.

"Yes." Natsu sighed picking it for her.

Lucy looked up from under her eyelashes and smiled at him.

"I... I, I'm still... hurt inside Natsu. I can't, things can't return- return to where they used to be," she told him honestly, fidgeting at every word.

Natsu shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"I understand, and just known I'll wait forever until your better." Natsu confessed.

Lucy smiled.

"Hopefully it's not too long, I miss those lips of yours." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy laughed and brushed her fingers against his cheeks. The two of them stared at each other's eyes, each wanted to kiss one another but afraid to. Finally, Lucy sighed out dreamily.

"The tea's getting cold," she whispered.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed.

Lucy stood up first and dusted herself off. She walked passed him a few steps before kicking off her heels and running off.

"Race you!" She yelled behind her back.

Natsu froze for just a second, not realizing what had just happened, before taking off after her.

"Hey! Wait! Cheater!"


	10. Tenth Love

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews, not much to say here. I've been working on my college stuff right now, did I mention I'm trying to become a chef? Yeah, Chef BlackLynx17 at your service, serving up sweet NaLu fanfics for your satisfaction. Lol, love you all.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Tenth Love ~

.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Mirajane Strauss asked knocking on her door.

Said Lucy Heartfilia tried to reply, but she felt her insides flip inside out again. She dumped her head in the toilet bowl and started barfing. Mirajane left the room and came back five minutes later with some tea, by this time Mistress Lucy had unlocked the door and was washing her mouth out with water.

"Here dear." Mirajane said passing her the teacup.

Lucy rinsed her mouth out one more time before gladly taking the teacup in her hands. One sip later she already started feeling better if that made any sense. She pushed the toilet seat cover down and sat on it, drinking her tea silently to herself. Mirajane bit her lips as she watched her Mistress, overcome with worry for her. She tried to spot anything out of the ordinary about her and noticed she did look a little bit paler.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, shaking her head in a 'no' fashion.

"Are you sure? You're looking rather pale Lucy." Mirajane said.

When Mirajane had said that, in no way, shape, or form did she expect her Mistress to cry. Honestly she didn't know what she said wrong, maybe it was the pale comment but Lucy wasn't one who cared about her outer appearance. Regardless, her Mistress was in fact crying and sniffling and Mirajane could only put the blame on herself.

Lucy slowly shook her head left and right, whimpering, "I've been throwing up all week, I might be."

Mirajane scrunched her eyebrows together. All week? Why hasn't anyone informed her about this? Why hadn't she noticed this? Or Natsu? Lucy has always been with someone yet how could no one had notice?

"Why are you just telling me now? You could have been better already! I have this secret recipe soup that never fails me." Mirajane said.

The look on Lucy's face made Mirajane... suspect something else. Normal people didn't cry because they're sick... only...

"What else is there Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"We only did it once, I've been making excuses ever since and that was a month ago." Lucy said, her voice breaking.

Mirajane's heart started beating faster. Her palms started sweating as she tried to resist the urge to pull her Mistress into her arms and comfort her like a Mother would for an infant. It would be wrong, it wasn't her place to.

"I'm late." Lucy said her tears finally falling freely.

The teacup from Lucy's hand slipped from her fingers, crashing on the floor. She cried out loud and hard making Mirajane pull her into her chest and start soothing her. She ran her hand up and down her back, shushing her silently. Her Motherly instincts overrode her servant instincts.

"It can't be possible Mirajane, I can't believe it." Lucy cried.

"We don't know for sure Lucy, I've been late a few times. Come on, let's go see the family doctor then we'll know for sure." Mirajane said helping her up.

"NO!"

Lucy shoved Mirajane away from her making her stumble backwards. She quickly caught herself though and watched her Mistress carefully.

"I can't, no! I'm afraid Mirajane! He'll hate me, he'll!... I'm scared." Lucy cried hugging herself.

Mirajane didn't understand.

"It's because it's Natsu's right? We'll figure this out Luc-" she paused.

Lucy started shaking her head side to side.

"I haven't been with Natsu for nearly two months Mirajane, every time we tried someone always interrupted. I don't think it's his, I- I'm, that's why I'm scared. If I am, Natsu, Natsu- he'll! He'll hate me!" Lucy cried.

Things only went from bad to worse for Lucy Heartfilia, especially when their family doctor confirmed that she was one month pregnant... with Dan Straight's child.

* * *

There was nothing, nothing that could compare to Natsu's feelings at this moment. Nothing. Words could not describe, feelings- life! Nothing! Nothing! Natsu wanted to yell out in frustration! He wanted to burn the mansion down! He wanted to kill Dan Straight! He wanted to dunk his head underwater! He wanted to throw up! He just...

...

He wanted to leave. To disappear and not deal with this right now. So he did. Natsu turned around and started heading towards the door.

"Natsu! Natsu wait! Natsu Dragneel I order you to wait! You are my servant!" Lucy yelled.

"I quit," he told her.

"No! You can't!" Lucy yelled.

She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, Natsu only pushed her away; she fell onto the ground. Natsu would have never ever done such a thing to a women let alone the love of his life, but now... he felt numb. He didn't care about her, about his life, about his future... he just wanted to leave. Natsu turned back around and started heading towards the door again.

This was what Lucy was afraid of, the reason she tried to hide this for so long. Natsu couldn't leave her, he just couldn't. Lucy wouldn't be able to live without him. He was the only reason she was alive right now in this God forsaken mansion, if her only reason left... what would be the point of going on?

"You promised me! You swore you would never leave my side! That you'd love me forever!" She yelled.

"You're pregnant Lucy!" Natsu yelled, finally showing some type of emotion. Anger.

Lucy leaned on her knees and started hugging herself, repeating what he just said over and over in her head. She was pregnant, she was, she still wanted Natsu though.

"I can't do this alone." Lucy whimpered.

"You won't, you'll have the baby's Father! And all your other maids and servants! It's not like I'd make any difference!" Natsu yelled.

"But I want you! You and me, that's how it's always been and always will be! You swore Natsu, you said you'd never leave, that you'd love me forever." Lucy cried.

He did promise that.

"I'll always love you Lucy, but I- I-... I can't see how we can still be together," he answered honestly.

Lucy could live with that, live not bear.

"Then we won't. I'll be the Mistress and you'll be the servant like it should have been by the beginning. As long as you stay with me," she said.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he yelled out and frustration and kicked the chair next to him. Lucy flinched but kept her ground; he waited for her to take it back but she didn't. Natsu bent down and gripped her shoulders, he squeezed and started shaking her. He couldn't believe what she was asking?! What HIS Luc-... not his anymore.

"You do understand what you asking me right?!"

Lucy nodded, she didn't care though. She needed him, all these years she's lived with him! How?... How could she start living on her own now?

"I love you!" He cried out.

Lucy cupped his face and kissed him softly, "I love you too."

"But you're pregnant Lucy! We- I-... You'd make me stay with you knowing that, make me watch you raise a family with your husband?" Natsu asked.

Tears stained down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Make me wonder what would have happened?! Make me regret my decisions for the rest of my life working under you?! Lucy!"

"I'm cruel aren't I? It doesn't matter though. I'll sacrifice your happiness, I'll make you the most miserable man on the planet and I won't care. I need you near me," she cried.

Natsu put a finger under Lucy's chin and lifted her head up, making her stare into his eyes.

"Can you handle living with me? And not being able to touch? No more rubs?" Natsu said rubbing his arms up and down her arms.

Lucy leaned into them craving the feelings they produced.

"No more brushes?" He asked brushing his fingers through her hair and across her cheek.

"No more kisses? No more... love?" He asked pulling her against his lips in a searing molten kiss.

She couldn't handle it, Lucy started kissing him back but as soon as she did Natsu pulled away.

"You can handle that kind of relationship? Being only Master and servant?" He asked rubbing his nose across her cheek.

"I'll have too."

Natsu sighed and stood up; he held out a hand for Lucy who gladly gripped it and pulled herself up. Natsu's eyes turned cold as he took a step back and bent down on one knee.

"Yes then Mistress Heartfilia," he said.

Lucy cried harder to herself, "that's Mistress Straight."

* * *

Month 1.

They say the first month of pregnancy is the hardest. That seems unbelievable, but it may be true to some people. Maybe physically it isn't the hardest month but mentally... for Lucy this was going to be her hardest.

Lucy's seen pregnant woman, some of her maids have been pregnant at one time or another. She's heard the stories on how happy they were and how happy their friends and family were happy for them. Lucy knew no one would be happy, no one she truly cared about.

Mirajane was... maybe she liked the idea of her being pregnant but not the Father. Lucy hated both, pregnancy and the baby's Father but what could she do? She wouldn't kill a living creature, a part of herself. It hurt Lucy though because she knew she had chosen the baby over Natsu; Natsu knew that too. She chose Dan's child rather than himself.

It didn't matter though, what happened happened; Lucy and Natsu had to deal with it. So when the time came when Lucy had to tell her friends and family... she wished the ground would swallow her up.

It was breakfast time, Dan had said after they were married that he'd stay home for a while and so he did. It was the three of them at the table, Lucy, Dan, and Jude but they weren't the only ones in the room. Mirajane and Lisanna stood beside their Masters waiting for orders. Lucy lifted her spoon and took a bite out of her oatmeal.

"I'm pregnant."

Dan dropped his fork, his face dropping low along with it. Lisanna gasped but quietly remembered her place and hoped her employers didn't hear her. Jude just looked up from his meal.

"Already?" Jude asked.

Lucy wished her Father had died instead of her Mother, so much at the moment.

"Is this true?" Dan asked, a smiling spreading across his face.

Him! Being a Father?! With the woman he loved?!

"Mirajane took me to our doctor, I'm one month pregnant." Lucy said.

"This is wonderful!" Dan yelled getting up from his seat.

He crossed the room and pulled his wife in his loving arms, kissing both her cheeks and forehead. Lucy just stood there, there wasn't a smile on her face or frown... just... blank.

"Dan, don't think this means you can skip out of your business trips now." Jude said.

Dan looked up and nodded.

"Right, but still! I at least want to be with her for the ending months so I can help wit-"

"This is the reason we have servants Dan, to handle and take care of situations like these." Jude said.

Then Lucy had enough. She stood up from her seat and threw her napkin from her lap over her meal.

"Morning sickness, I'll be spending the day in the garden."

Dan blinked, a smile still on his face.

"Lisanna, get Natsu to accompany my wife." Dan ordered.

"I prefer a woman, Mirajane?" Lucy asked looking back.

Dan blinked again before understanding, "right! That's... right, Mirajane?"

Mirajane dropped what she was doing and bowed.

"Of course Master Dan, let us visit the doctor again Lucy. I'm sure he'll help with the sickness," she said scurrying after her Mistress.

Lucy nodded numbly and walked out the dining room; it was only when they were in the hallway did she cling onto Mirajane and cry her eyes out.

* * *

"Have you guys all heard?!" Lisanna yelled.

It was break time for some of the servants, Lisanna's break had just started and instead of eating she ran towards her other friends.

"What is it?" Gray asked looking up.

Natsu felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, he continued to stare at his plate not really tasting the food any longer.

"Lucy's pregnant! Can you believe it?! They've been married for a month and she's already pregnant!" Lisanna cheered.

The room went silent, a pin could be heard dropping. Suddenly all eyes went on Natsu, all eyes that knew of his secret. Strange how everyone who knew about Lucy and Natsu's love affair all had break at this very moment this day.

"You're kidding?" Gray asked, both happy and scared for his best friend.

Natsu looked up towards him, "it's Dan's."

That's when things got worse underneath the Heartfilia household. Gray- Erza... Levy- Juvia-... everyone felt their heart shatter for the two star-crossed lovers.

"Of course it's Dan's silly, who else's could it be?" Lisanna giggled.

Everyone in the room thought at the same time-

Natsu's.

* * *

Month 2.

The Heartfilia mansion... it was no longer the same anymore. People... work... laughter... something changed. It changed for everyone, even the people who didn't know the secret. Their loving Mistress wasn't as... loving anymore, she wasn't anything but quiet and sad looking. Her mood started reflecting on her servants and they too became... lost.

Two months pregnant and Lucy still wasn't showing. It was kind of obvious that she wasn't going to show so soon but still... she kind of wanted to see and believe the life growing in her.

The relationship between Lucy and Natsu was done. The second month reassured that. Natsu would be by her side but never _by _her side. He'd run errands, serve her tea, clean her room, follow her around (only when she ordered him too), do things a servant would usual do for his Master.

Natsu hated every second of it.

Lucy hated it even more.

There was tension under the Heartfilia's household for all those who knew about Natsu's and Lucy's forbidden relationship. Lucy would always see that sad, pity look in their eyes when she'd walk by, she'd noticed the way their faces would fall and how they would sigh to themselves. It only made Lucy hate herself even more, what else could she do though?

She had Natsu with her, that's what she wanted. No, she wanted more but that was all Natsu was willing to give her now. But the air between the two of them! It was just cold! Like a daughter seeing her Father after discovering that he cheated on his wife and left them for another woman! Natsu wouldn't laugh, wouldn't joke, wouldn't talk! He'd do nothing until Lucy ordered him to, even when she did though he'd only do it half heartedly.

Lucy missed his smile so she ordered him to smile for her, when he did it brought tears to her eyes. This was her fault, Natsu was slowly dying and Lucy was the one to blame. She was killing her lover from the inside out, killing him.

Lucy thought about loosing the baby, it was only for a quick second, but it was long enough to make her want to throw up in disgust. The weird thing though was that Natsu, not once, did he ever think about Lucy killing Dan's kid.

Not once.

* * *

"Why haven't I seen Blondie around here lately? It's been months already?" Gazille asked.

He just came out of his workshop, an apron around his waist, a bandana tied tightly around his forehead, gloves on his hands which he was starting to take off. Natsu laid on the floor in the living room, his feet under the table as he stared up at the ceiling. It was then that he realized that Gazille didn't know about Lucy's situation.

"She's pregnant."

Gazille dropped his gloves.

"It's not mine, we broke it off. Let's never mention this or her again." Natsu told him rolling on his sides.

Gazille stood in his spot for a few seconds longer before walking over and kicking Natsu.

"Is that the reason you've been a little priss all this time?! I mean at first I didn't notice because of the work that's been piling up but now! Why don't you just quit if she's making you unhappy?! I can't believe this?! I thought that tramp loved you! And yet she got pre-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Natsu yelled pushing his leg off of him.

Gazille stepped back, surprised.

"Yo-, you still love her." Gazille said.

"Of course I still love her! She's mine!" Natsu yelled at him.

"You know how sick and wrong that is though right?! You need to leave her Natsu, quit! Don't worry about money, I'll let you work here or something."

"You don't think I know that Gazille? I- I can't. I promised to be by her side and until she sends me away, I have to keep that promise."

Gazille gulped.

"It's my fault anyway, if I would have ran off with her sooner than none of this would have happened. This is my punishment for not listening to her, she warned me this would happen. Why should she be the only one who has to suffer?" Natsu looked up.

He sincerely asked Gazille from the bottom of his heart, truly wondering what the answer would be.

"No more talking about her or your work, understood. In return you have to stop mopping around our home, it's starting to piss me off." Gazille said leaving the room.

No answer.

Of course not.

* * *

Month 3.

Dan was off on another business trip, this one was for two months. He kissed Lucy goodbye before leaving, she was slightly happy. Thanks to Mirajane and their family Doctor, Hiluluk, they convinced Dan that he wouldn't be able to sleep with her until the baby was born. They told him it would risk hurting the baby and Dan being the idiot that he is, believed him. Dr. Hiluluk was always a fan of Natsu and Lucy, of course he was happy to help them.

Lucy didn't have to fear about being touch by Dan for a good nine months, kissing was another thing though. When they had to kiss, when they really had to, Lucy would close her eyes and picture Natsu. Every touch, every caress, every word... they were all for Natsu. Lucy was surprised she hadn't called him Natsu by now.

Three months pregnant and Lucy was finally starting to show. There wasn't a slight bump though, it was an obvious one. It was like one morning you couldn't tell she was pregnant and the next, it was obvious that she was. There was life growing inside of her and Lucy couldn't be happier about it... scratch that, she would have been if it was Natsu's.

Natsu.

"Natsu, here. Read me this book." Lucy ordered placing a book on the table for him.

She walked back to her chair, a soft extra cushion one, and waited for him. Natsu cleared his throat and sat down on the couch across from her before he started reading.

She missed his voice; she missed it a lot. It sounded like angels were singing each and every word he read, filling her up with happy memories of the time they shared together...

Lucy exhaled a sharp gasp; Natsu, hearing this, stopped reading and looked at his Mistress.

"Is something wrong Mistress Straight?" Natsu asked, worried.

Lucy eyes were widened but she shook her head. She placed both her hands on her stomach and started rubbing it, trying to feel something. After some seconds she sighed out.

"Nothing, continue."

Natsu continued, a minute later she felt it again. The kick. She was expecting it this time so when it happened, she wasn't as surprised... no, she was happy. So happy that tears fell down her cheeks. Natsu dropped the book the minute he saw them and rushed to her side.

"What happened? What's wrong?!" Natsu ordered.

Lucy could hear the urgency and worry in his voice but wasn't able to think anything of it. She only looked up and grabbed his hand, pulling it to her stomach.

"Feel," she whispered in disbelief, completing forgetting that this was Dan's baby and not Natsu's.

Natsu froze up, being touch by his old lover after so long sent a spark through him. He couldn't act on these impulses though, not now. Not ever again. His hand was still placed on her stomach though and he found himself... stroking it. Rubbing, his fingers moving side by side. Lucy was surprised at this but then frowned.

"It's not happening... that's it!" She suddenly yelled.

Natsu flinched, being so close to her mouth.

"Speak." Lucy ordered.

Natsu blinked at her, "what do you want me to speak about?"

Lucy shrugged, "anything! As long as you talk continuously while doing so."

Natsu sighed.

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, literally. Gray kicked me off of my bed since I was about to oversleep. Breakfast was burned since Mira was so caught up in her thoughts an-" Natsu stopped short when he felt it.

The kick.

"Wha-"

"He's kicking, she's kicking. This is the first time I've felt her kick... he kicked because of you," Lucy said staring up at Natsu.

Natsu stared back at her, a mix feeling of emotions overrunning him.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't know the question herself, all she knew was when Natsu spoke her baby kicked.

... Her baby.

Dan's baby.

Not Natsu's.

Lucy remembered herself and pushed Natsu's hand away, she proceeded to stand and push him away also.

"Forget about what happened, you're free to leave." Lucy said walking towards the door.

Natsu didn't say anything and Lucy prayed so badly that he would have.


	11. Eleventh Love

**BlackLynx17: I'm not saying anything, nothing at all. Just read people, trust me, read and I'm so sorry. Thanks for your reviews.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Eleventh Love ~

.

Month 4.

Lucy loved this month, why? Because of no Dan.

Even if she had a hard time standing up now.

Even if she had morning sickness at every possible minute.

Even if she ate like Natsu... scratch that, like two Natsu's.

There was no Dan here to pressure her, to make her act fake, to make her depressed. She was alone and she was happy... not happy to be alone but alone and happy.

Natsu felt better also, knowing Dan wasn't in the mansion. He wouldn't have to worry about seeing him kiss what used to be his or run in on them cuddling. He was still bitter, sad and alone... but it wasn't as bad as before. Natsu could live with this pain, or at least try to. Though he wondered just how long he would be able to stay here for Lucy? He wondered how long his love for her would last before finally running out?

Only time would tell it seems.

* * *

Month 5.

Lucy felt like a house. Natsu felt like a loser.

Five months, he had lasted for five months without trying anything. Five.

But when he saw Lucy that day, smiling one of her old smiles at him, he finally snapped. He couldn't handle it anymore, he rushed up to her and crushed his lips against her own, not even looking to see if anyone was around or watching. It was the kick that he felt against his stomach that snapped him out of his sudden impulses and made him pull away.

Lucy just stood there, a hand against her lips while her other hand held her stomach.

"I don't know why he always moves when you're near," she whispered.

Natsu grimaced, he turned around to walk away not before calling out over his shoulder.

"Probably thinks I'm his Dad since his real one is never there."

Lucy screamed in frustration before stomping to her room so no one could see her cry.

Natsu didn't feel guilty, not in the least.

* * *

Month 6.

Lucy got a letter from Dan on her sixth month, stating that the weather where he was outrageous and that he wouldn't be able to make it back until it calmed down. It made Lucy wonder how she got the letter if the weather was so 'outrageous'. He couldn't travel back but the mail person could deliver this letter to her? The kicking against her ribcage made her forget about this. Lucy gasped in pain and bent down on her knees, Natsu was by her side in seconds.

"Is everything alright Milady?" He asked.

"He's kicking, it's hurts." Lucy cried out, tears falling down.

Natsu grimaced and helped her up, trying to support her as they slowly walked towards the family doctor's room.

"Well you're quite big for six months, the baby's nearly fully developed. The reason why you're feeling those pains in your chest is because the baby's kicking them, which is a good thing. It means the baby is facing the right way for when it leaves, you should be happy," Dr. Hiluluk said.

Lucy was happy, so happy she only flinched this time when the baby kicked her ribcage and not cry. Natsu just stood at the doorway emotionless, staring at his love and his love's child.

He couldn't do this any longer. He couldn't be here.

Natsu sensed the time for when he would leave was soon.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu's breathing was even, it kept at pace as his chest moved in and out. Lucy hovered over him and pouted, they had only been in the library for an hour and yet he's fallen asleep on duty.

Lucy reached to shake him but paused, she could see his face. His peaceful, angel looking face. The face she fell in love with, the innocence that she hasn't seen in a very long time. Lucy never told Natsu, but often times when they would sleep together she would always stay awake and watch him sleep. She loved the way his eyebrows would just relax, how his eyelids would sometimes flutter, how he would lick his lips or press them together, how his nose would wiggle just like it was doing now.

Did she dare? Would she dare? Yes. Gently, Lucy stretched out her fingers and brushed them against Natsu's cheek. He felt warm, she gently glided them towards him lips. They felt soft.

"I love you." Lucy whispered bringing her fingertips to her own lips.

Lucy suddenly didn't care any longer, she bent down and brushed her lips against Natsu's kissing him. Needless to say Natsu woke up then and gently pushed her away.

"I love you Natsu, I still do and always will."

Natsu smiled gently at her and stroked her cheek.

"As will I."

* * *

Month 7.

It's been two weeks since Natsu confessed he still loved her, only because he was still in his dazed mood when he had woken up. Since then Natsu has been wide awake on duty meaning Lucy hasn't been able to sneak in some kissed while he's sleeping. She finally felt the need to get out of her home, being trapped in it for so long, and ordered Natsu to have tea brought to her not-so-secret secret get away.

It took Lucy nearly twenty minutes to get to her secret garden, hugging her stomach all the way there. Natsu was standing there before her, waiting for Milady to get there and wondering if she had forgotten about it. When he saw her over the horizon, he rushed towards her and helped her to her seat.

"I've... never been so exhausted... in my entire... life!" Lucy panted sitting down.

"Really? Not even that night where we went on round after round?" Natsu just had to ask, forgetting himself.

Lucy blushed crimson as she felt her baby kicking inside of her. Natsu chuckled to himself then stood back up, standing in his usual spot where he'd always stand when Milady would have tea. Lucy picked up her cup and took a sip, staring absently at the chair in front her. It had grown dusty, rusted with cobwebs surrounding it.

"Do you think of it silly of me to hold onto such an old chair?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blinked.

"Not at all."

"If I dusted the thing off or used it, it would still be my Mother's chair and yet... it would feel like I was erasing her."

Natsu frowned and sighed to himself. He would have hugged her but had to keep himself in check.

"The thing I fear most about this baby is not who the Father is, but yet whether or not I'll be here to raise the child."

Natsu threw caution to the wind and hugged her, hearing of her speak of death overthrew everything he wanted to restrain.

"Lucy, you are going to live a long, happy life with your child. You'll see him grow, see him get married and have children of his own. You'll die only after living a full, long life." Natsu told her, kissing her forehead.

"And what of you Natsu?" Lucy wondered out loud.

Natsu didn't know the answer to that. He had always imagined his future with Lucy but now, with her pregnant and married, he didn't know.

"I don't know Milady."

Lucy placed her tea cup down and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Do you think? Do you wonder... that maybe? When this baby is out? When I thin again, and beautifu-"

"You are beautiful now Lucy." Natsu interrupted.

She smiled and continued.

"That we could... maybe we ca-"

Natsu knew where this conversation was heading, he had to cut her off.

"Impossible."

The words struck like needles.

"And why not?!" Lucy yelled standing up from her seat.

"You'll be a Mother Lucy, a wife... I can't." Natsu said shaking her head.

"I love you though, I know you love me still. Why can't we still be together? Just because of a bab-"

"Listen to yourself! You're asking me to still be with y-... oh wait, I forgot who I was talking too. My own personal dickens." Natsu spat out.

Lucy sank to her knees, her hands covering up her face.

"It isn't fair," she cried.

Great, Natsu made her cry... no wait... something was different. She was shaking, shaking hard, and loud, desperate sobs were breaking out her chest. Natsu's never seen Lucy act like this before, not even when Dan first touched her. He bent down to her side immediately and touched her back.

"What's wrong?!" He ordered out.

"The baby, it hurts." Lucy whined.

"What do I do? Just wait here, I'll get some help!" Natsu yelled getting back up.

Lucy caught the edge of his trousers though and stopped him.

"The baby! I think, I think the baby's coming!"

* * *

Natsu had his bags all backed up. It's not like had much at his home away from home here, just a few clothing, a few personal belongings. Everything fit into one bag, which was strapped lazily on his shoulder. Where was everyone else? Hovering over Lucy's new kid, he heard that it was a girl. Natsu smiled sadly, he always wanted a baby girl first. One that would look exactly like Lucy, from her smile down to her toes.

Seems that dream would never come true though, his love and patience had ran out for her. Being with her pregnant was one thing but watching her raise a kid that wasn't his! Watching it grow with another Father, with his love... Natsu would rather kill himself, not that he didn't want to kill himself now. So he had decided, he would stay with her during the pregnancy but that's it. After he would leave, first Heartfilia's mansion then Magnolia and make his way towards his hometown in Caelum.

No good-byes were necessary, they all knew this was coming sooner or later. With one last look at his room, Natsu turned around and left. He walked down the halls one last time, remembering all the fond memories he had at this place.

Natsu was sure he'd write... but then again he wouldn't want the others to know where he lived in case she tried to find him. Instead he would write to Gazille who would send them to his friends... never one for just wouldn't be able to handle it... maybe in the future though. When he has settled down with a nice girl and had a family of his own. Maybe then he'd write her a letter ten years later explaining his life, maybe he'd come back for a visit bringing his family and their kids could play together. Natsu imaged himself happy, the only thing wrong with his image was the picture of the wife.

Blonde hair with brown eyes. Maybe he'd marry a brunette instead, he had heard those were sweeter.

"NATSU!"

A blink. Natsu turned around, inches away from the front door and to his escape, and stopped when he was his rival running towards him. Seems someone was going to say good-bye after all.

"You knew this was going to happen." Natsu said as if he was going to question why there was a bag in his hand.

Gray wasn't going to question that though, he wasn't even thinking about it or even noticed the thing. He was out of breath from running everywhere to try and find him. Now that he finally had, he needed to hurry.

"Come on," he said reaching for his shoulder.

"I can't say good-bye's Gray."

"Good-bye's? No you fool, come on!" He yelled and started tugging.

Natsu went along with him before standing his ground, he yanked his arm out of Gray's grasped and stared at him.

"If it isn't good-byes then what is it then?"

"You need to see something!"

See something? The only something that Natsu thought Gray would want him to see involved a certain blonde of his and her baby.

"No thanks, it'd crush me Gray. I don't need that image in my head when I leave." Natsu told him.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME?!" Gray yelled.

Natsu clenched his hands together and punched Gray in the face, not the best good-bye he imagined but he was asking for it. Gray stumbled back and held his nose, glaring at his rival.

"That's how you want to play, fine. I'm only trying to help you." Gray told him.

"I never asked for your help! It was your help in the beginning that's making me leave in the first place!" Natsu responded.

Gray then did something Natsu never thought he would do. He reached his hand out and grabbed a fist full of salmon colored hair. Natsu screamed like a little girl as Gray started tugging on it, pulling him up the stairs and down the halls. Natsu felt like his scalp was about to get ripped out and could do nothing but bend down in front of Gray and hold his hair while cursing up a storm. His bag dropped somewhere along the way, but Natsu could care less about that.

His curses were overpowered by whispers once Gray pulled him around a corner. He released his hold over him and Natsu fell on his knees, clutching his hair.

"FINALLY!" He roared at him.

The whispers stopped and Natsu could feel stares at him. He looked up and saw nearly every servant in the Heartfilia household were hovering around... Lucy's bedroom. Natsu grimaced and stood up, turning around.

"I will have them drag you in there, I have the man power now." Gray threatened him.

Natsu flinched.

"Think of all the hands that could rip out that girly little hair of yours now," he added.

Natsu sighed and turned around. If he really thought about it, he at least owed Lucy a good-bye after all their years together. He took one step forward before he saw Lucy's door open.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?! GET BACK TO WORK!" Mirajane screamed.

Never had Natsu heard her yell like that, he tried to run away with the other servants but Gray grabbed the back of his collared shirt (much to his gratitude), and stopped him. Everyone ran passed them and soon Gray, Mirajane, and Natsu were the only ones left. Mirajane sighed in relief when she saw the old lover standing there.

"Nice work Gray, you're free to go. Come here Natsu." Mira said walking towards him, her heels echoing through the quiet halls.

Natsu whimpered and obeyed her order, not wanting to face her wrath. Gray nodded then turned around to start walking away. Mirajane stood over Natsu and eyed him, she pulled his shirt down, pinched his cheeks to add more color and tried to tame his locks.

"She's waiting, just go in." Mirajane smiled softly kissing his cheek then leaving.

Soon she disappeared and Natsu was left alone. He looked left, then looked right down the halls. He really was alone. He could probably leave right now and no one would know... unless they were all waiting around the corner watching him. Natsu walked over to Lucy's door and paused there, waiting. He swallowed some of his own saliva before reaching out and turning the knob.

Her roomed looked the same, except for the crib that was placed next to her bed. It was pearl, much like the other furniture in the lady's room. Natsu stayed cleared of it and walked over to Lucy's bed side. She was resting under the covers, he thought she was sleeping but noticed her eyes were open. She looked... so fragile. Like if he reached out and touched her, she would break.

"Natsu?"

Her voice was hoarse, like she'd been screaming for hours. Natsu knew about child birth, how painful it was and how sometimes the Mother would die from loss of blood or something like that. He was relieved she was alive and happy that Gray made her see her, not happy with the method he chose though. Natsu sat down on her bed and reached over to brush some stray stands of hair from her face.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Lucy smiled, "very happy."

"I'm happy to hear that, though you look exhausted." Natsu chuckled to himself.

"Eight hours of labor does that do a girl." Lucy laughed lightly.

A soft cry was heard in the room, a whimper. Lucy turned her head towards the baby crib and smiled softly.

"Is that her?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hummed and nodded against her covers.

"Take a look," she whispered.

Natsu was frozen in his seat, his hands clenched in fists against his knees. Lucy saw this and frown, she started to lean up but Natsu leaned forward and pushed her back down.

"Rest," he told her.

Lucy pouted stubbornly and Natsu trailed his finger down her lips. He pinched his knee and stood up, slowly walking over to the crib. He had his eyes closed when he arrived there, taking a deep breath, he opened them and saw this little small thing wrapped tightly around in a peach color blanket.

The baby's eyes were closed, her tiny hands in fists against her cheeks.

"Cute." Natsu said.

"Hold her." Lucy told him.

Natsu shook his head and took a step back, "I think that's enough for today."

Lucy stubbornly started leaning up again but Natsu reached towards her baby. She smiled lightly and leaned back down as Natsu held the baby in his arms.

"Support her neck, there you go." Lucy said breathlessly staring at the scene in front of her.

Natsu stared down at her lovers beautiful baby, his finger reaching over to her fist. As if automatically, her hand opened and she wrapped her tiny fingers around it. Natsu coughed a sob, her hand could barely wrap around it. Upon hearing this the baby girl finally opened her eyes and stared up at the stranger.

"She has your eyes." Natsu gasped.

Lucy nodded as she stared at them but Natsu still didn't notice. He smiled down at the gorgeous baby in his arms and completely forgot it wasn't his. Those eyes were hypnotizing to him, he was in love with her already.

"What's here name?" Natsu asked.

The baby suddenly sneezed, the blanket falling off of her.

"Bless you ba-" Natsu's voice clogged up in his throat.

_Finally_, Lucy thought. He saw it. The blanket wrapped around the baby hid everything but her face, now that the blanket was gone, it revealed the pink baby dress made from cotton underneath it. That wasn't what caused him to gasp though, when the baby sneezed she started laughing at Natsu, showing him a smile he was familiar with. It also revealed the small patch of salmon hair on her head... salmon, not blonde or crimson.

"Natsume, I named her Natsume. I hope you don't mind it." Lucy smiled.

Natsu stared at Natsume in his arms, tears falling from his eyes.

"She's, she's," he became breathless.

"I gave birth two months earlier than I was supposed to and yet the baby was the correct weight, size, everything. Dr. Hiluluk said I must have been pregnant before I slept with Dan, meaning-"

"She's mine." Natsu finished.

Lucy sniffed and nodded her head, tears of her own running down her cheeks.

"Meet Natsume Dragneel, your daughter Natsu." Lucy smiled.

Natsu smiled a toofy grin down at his daughter, shaking the finger she was holding.

"Hello Natsume, nice to meet you. I'm your Papa and I love you very much. Papa's going to love you forever, Mama too," he told her.

He suddenly paused and looked up, staring down at his lover. Slowly, he walked over to her with their baby in his arms and sat next to her. He bent down to kiss her lips, short but meaningful.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you also," she replied.

Natsu stared down at the baby then back up at Lucy, wondering what was going to happen now. Lucy felt the same way but continued to smiling.

They would figure it out tomorrow, until then she wanted to enjoy this scene in front of her.


	12. Twelfth Love

**BlackLynx17: I had all of you worried didn't I? Every single one of you... except for the people who knew what I was doing... still! I got all of you, haha. Thanks for your previous reviews everyone but things don't just end there. Now that we know who the baby's father really is, what's going to happen now? How will life continue? What's going to happen next?**

**Let's find out shall we? Thanks for the reviews, enjoy this chapter.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Twelfth Love ~

.

"How many people have seen her?" Natsu asked.

He was currently lying in bed with the love of his life, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Little Natsume had fallen asleep in her Father's arms and was now resting peacefully back in her own little crib so her parents could cuddle and catch up on nine months of lost time. Funny thing was though that the two of them seemed to have forgotten all about it, that the nine months had never happened and that they were just picking up where they left off with a new edition to their love.

"Dr. Hiluluk who delivered the baby, Mirajane and Erza who helped him, Gray who went out to bring you here and yourself." Lucy answered.

Natsu hummed lightly, then sighed burrowing his face in the crook of Lucy's neck.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" He whispered in her ear.

"That she's Dan's."

Simple.

"No one's going to believe it."

"No one has to, the only person that matters is Dan and he'll believe."

Natsu growled lightly, "but I don't want Dan to claim my daughter, I don't want him to claim my lover either," he argued.

_Too late for that,_ Lucy thought and sighed to herself.

"There's nothing else we can do though."

Natsu pouted and started running his fingers through Lucy's hair.

"We can try again, run away I mean. We can do it this time," he told her.

Lucy sighed, "she's just a baby Natsu. We can't take her out of this home for months, it's different. We have a family now, it's not the same as just the two of us running off."

Natsu's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought.

"What do we do then? I won't give you up a second time, I won't let Dan touch or harm you again or let him claim my baby. I can't do that Luce!"

"But there's nothing else you can do. I'm not saying we can't try and leave again but this time we have to cover our tracks. We really need to plan things out Natsu and wait until Natsume's old enough to be safe outside. There can't be the simplest mistake in our plan... we need help." Lucy explained.

Natsu nodded against her neck.

"Get some rest, we'll talk about it more later." Natsu told her.

Now that he mentioned it, Lucy remembered how exhausted she really was and yawned. Slowly she nodded at him as she closed her eyes, cuddling closer to her true love's chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Have you seen Lucy's new baby?"

"No, no one has seen her except her personal servants!"

"Aw, I want to see it! Gray says the baby's so cute! The spitting image of Lucy!"

"Really?! Why won't she let us see her?!"

"LADIES! GET BACK TO WORK!"

The gossiping maids all flinched before scurrying off to their duties. Lisanna stopped dusting off a vase and sighed out. _Girls,_ she thought stepping down from her stool. All this fuss about Milady's new baby, it's not like they've never seen a baby before. Then again, Lisanna herself felt like she wanted to see Lucy's baby.

They were friends, weren't they? She was one of her personal servants, wasn't she? _I mean Mira and Gray got to see it, even Natsu! Am I not in that group?_ Lisanna thought to herself.

"I heard she named her baby girl Natsume, fits doesn't it?"

Lisanna's eyes widened. Natsume Straight... Lisanna hugged herself tight as she spun around. _SO CUTE!_ She thought rubbing her cheeks. Now if Lisanna could only see the face that belonged to baby Natsume.

"Lisanna, we have dusting duty in Heartfilia's study." Juvia said coming from down the halls.

"Right, I'm coming." Lisanna said picking up her feather duster again.

* * *

2 Week Later.

"Master Dan, welcome home." Warren said.

Dan took off his bowler hat and shook his crimson locks side to side to get his natural spikes back. He took of his coat next and tossed it towards the servant, dropping his luggage on the ground.

"Take these to my rooms." Dan said walking off.

"Wait Master Dan!" Warren called.

Dan paused and took back around, "what is it?"

"Your wife has had her baby sir, she's in her room right now I believe." Warren said.

Dan's eyes widened.

"But- but, it's only been 7 months!" He yelled.

Warren only shrugged, not knowing the answer himself.

"Is she alive? Is the baby?" Dan asked running up to Warren.

He clenched on his arms and started shaking him back and forth.

"No one has seen the two of them other than the doctor and only a few servants! From what I heard though they're both healthy and very much alive!" Warren yelled.

What was Dan doing here? His wife and baby were just in the next room! Dan took off running, dashing up the stairs and down the halls towards his wife's bedroom. Without a second thought he opened the door to her room and rushed inside looking for them.

"Lucy! I heard you had the baby!" Dan yelled looking around.

A loud cry broke the silence in the room. Lucy sighed and started rocking her baby back and forth again, just when Natsume was about to fall asleep too.

"Is that him?" Dan asked walking over to his wife.

Lucy looked up at her fake husband. She was prepared for this, she had two weeks to prepare for this. She wasn't about to screw things up, Lucy knew this. She had prepared herself and knew what to do at this moment.

"Her not him, it's a girl Dan and her name is Natsume." Lucy said looking down at the child.

"Natsume? Such a strange name." Dan said standing over them

Lucy hugged Natsume closer to herself as if to protect her from him, she glared at Dan for insulting her baby.

"Couldn't you have kept her nameless until I arr- what's this about a girl?" Dan asked.

"Just what I said, she's a girl. Little Natsume." Lucy sighed blissfully rocking her baby again.

"A girl! That's preposterous! Our child has to be a male, who else will become my heir?!" Dan yelled.

"Dan! Quiet! I'm trying to put Natsume to sleep."

Dan sighed and took a seat down on Lucy's bed.

"All these months and only to receive a girl... oh well. I guess we have to try again until we get it right!" Dan smiled jumping back up.

Lucy could not stop the horror from coming onto her face. Dan didn't see this expression on her since he started to make his way to the door, he just kept his bright smiling imagining the next time they'd be together.

"I'm going to freshen up a little, I'll see you later tonight my wife." Dan said making his exit.

Once the door closed Lucy walked over to her bed, step by step, and just let her butt fall lightly on it. Natsu came out from the bathroom then, a towel wrapped around his neck, and rushed towards her side.

"Don't worry Lucy, we have this. We'll think of something, he won't touch you again." Natsu tried to soothe her.

Lucy just took deep breathes, in and out, in and out, as she tried to calm down. Natsu didn't know if the words he was saying reached her or not, but he continued to say them as if they did.

"It's alright, I won't let him touch, I'll protect you, I'll protect you." Natsu repeated.

Lucy had a hard time believing though.

* * *

"Master Dan." Dr. Hiluluk said knocking on his door.

"Just a second," Dan called out before quickly putting on a shirt to cover himself. With his shirt on he walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"Good evening Dr. Hiluluk."

"Good evening. First off I'd like to say welcome home Master Dan, sorry to disturb you at such a late time. I just went to check in with your newborn baby and wife, congratulations by the way." Dr. Hiluluk said.

Dan chuckled lightly to himself as he leaned against his doorway.

"Thanks, I had my hearts set out on a boy though. Strange, in the Straight family the first born were always males." Dan said.

"She's mentioned that, nonetheless you should be happy they both survived."

"I am, thrilled in fact."

"She also mentioned something else and asked me if it would be safe for her for you two to try and have another baby."

This caught Dan's attention, his eyes widened as he stared at the family doctor.

"And? Spit it out!"

"I would highly advice from that Master Dan. This birth was a close call, an extremely close call. Mistress Lucy was lucky to even survive th-"

"So what you're saying is that another baby would be out of the question?" Dan asked, a little irritated.

"No Master Dan, but trying to have a baby so soon is. Give her a while to rest, she hasn't been able to leave her room for two week because of her exhaustion. If you tried again right this moment, I guarantee your wife and baby would die." Dr. Hiluluk said.

Dan sighed. It would be bad if his wife died, he was actually quite found of her and would hate to try and find another one and remarry. If only their first child could have been a boy.

"How long are you talking about here?" Dan asked.

"Three months, two at least. I mean th-"

"Enough. I hear you loud and clear doctor and I'm privilege to be in a family that has a good enough doctor to care about them like this." Dan said.

"The Heartfilia family has been very kindly to me, I was there when Mistress Lucy was first born. I feel a need to take care of her since her Mother is no longer here, thank you for the compliment though. I'll take me leave now, welcome home again Master Dan." Dr. Hiluluk said before taking his leave.

Dan closed the door and reached for the towel he left on his chair. He rubbed the towel over his hair and lied down on his bed.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"Have you heard? Mistress Lucy hasn't left her room since her baby was born."

"Really? Why not?"

"I heard it's from exhaustion."

"I heard something went wrong with the delivery and she isn't able to walk."

"She isn't eating either, she doesn't leave her baby's side."

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"Dr. Hiluluk said she was, I'm not sure though."

"What is Master Dan doing about this?"

"Nothing. He's been resting in his own room, I heard he hasn't even held his baby once!"

"Same with our Master Heartfilia! He hasn't seen the baby even once!"

"We should try and cheer our Mistress up!"

"I agree!"

"Alright ladies, break time over. Let's get dinner started." Mirajane said clapping her hands.

As the crowd dispersed Mirajane noticed that only one maid had stayed where she was. This maid walked over to Mirajane and looked up at her.

"Um, Mirajane? Is it true about Milady?" Wendy asked innocently.

Mirajane smiled lightly at their newest employee and patted her head lightly. Such a young age she thought but remembered the times when Natsu and Gray and her little sister had arrived here. They were no older than the girl standing in front of here.

"She'll been fine, Milady is stronger than you think." Mirajane said.

"Do you think I could bring her something later today? To eat?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry Wendy, I always bring Milady food but I'm sure she'll appreciate the thought. Now go on with work before you'll scolded." Mirajane lectured.

"Yes Mirajane."

* * *

"Mistress Lucy, dinner's here." Mirajane said coming into the room carrying a tray.

Lucy looked up from the crib and smiled gently at Mirajane. Natsume started fussing around mad that her Mother's attention was no longer on her.

"Already?" She asked.

"You've given your servants quite a fright Milady, some of them are worried since you haven't left your room once." Mirajane said setting the food down at the table.

"They wouldn't blame me if they saw Natsume, she's just perfect Mirajane."

"They also wonder why hasn't anyone else seen the baby."

Lucy pouted, "if they did, they'd kidnap her. I won't let anyone touch my precious Natsume, no one. Expect for the Father, and of course you, and Erza, maybe Cana if sober."

While Lucy continued to list all the servants that could 'touch' her precious Natsume, Mirajane continued to set the table. Once everything was all ready she shook a baby bottle and started walking towards Lucy.

"It's feeding time." Mirajane said reaching for little Natsume.

Lucy grabbed her hands though and stopped them. Mirajane started questionable at her and after a short pause Lucy said, "I'll do it."

"But your dinn-"

"Will still be there. Give me the bottle Mira."

Mirajane didn't push and obeyed her Mistress's command. Lucy smiled warmly at her baby and poked her cheek. Slowly Natsume's eyes opened and she started giggling at her Mother glad to have her attention again.

"She has Natsu's smile." Mirajane noted.

"She really does." Lucy sighed dreamily.

Reaching down to pick up her baby, she cradled her in one hand and walked over to sit in the velvet chair. Lucy leaned back and held the bottle to Natsume's lips, gazing down at her as she drank. Mirajane took up the seat next to her and watch how happy her Mistress seemed to be at the moment. A Mother feeding her child, Mirajane could hardly believe her young little Mistress was a Mother now. She was years older than her and hasn't had a child, hasn't even been in love yet, but here Lucy was. In love and with child. Mirajane didn't feel jealous or envy for the girl, she felt happy. Though this might have not been the life Lucy wanted, she still was able to make the best of it. _What a strong Mistress I have, seems like only yesterday that you were crying in my arms asking me to reach the cookie jar in the kitchen for you _Mirajane thought and giggled lightly to herself.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted the scene between them. Natsu opened it and poked his head in, entering before closing the door behind him.

"I'm on break, how is she?" Natsu asked walking up to his baby girl.

"Thank goodness you're here, maybe you can talk some since into Lucy and feed Natsume so she can eat." Mirajane scolded walking up to him.

Natsu stared at Lucy and pouted. He hummed in disapproval and shook his head.

"Lucy," he said in a warning tone.

"She's just so cute Natsu! If Mirajane fed her she'd fall in love and then steal our precious Natsume." Lucy explained.

"She's convinced everyone wants to steal her." Mirajane whispered to the Father.

"What about me? Can I feed our precious Natsume while you eat? You know I wouldn't steal her from us since she is ours." Natsu asked.

"Isn't it your break though? You should eat Natsu."

"I'll starve, give me our baby."

Lucy knew better than to argue with Natsu about such a small thing, she stood and moved away from the seat so Natsu could sit down. Slowly and gently, she placed Natsume into Natsu's waiting arms then walked to another seat to eat.

"Today's lunch was chicken salad with ranch dressing, changed yours to Caesars since I was thinking you might not be up for something spicy today. As for tea today's blend is-" Mirajane explained.

Lucy ignored her though and just shoved the food in her mouth as she watched Natsu gaze down at Natsume.

"Hello Natsume, did you miss Papa? Well Papa loves you very much, yes he does. Papa won't let anything happen to you or Momma ever, he'll love you both forever." Natsu said in a baby voice.

Natsume just stared up at her Papa with those eyes Natsu loved so much and smiled.

"Has she talked yet?" Natsu asked.

"Seeing as how she's only a few weeks old and not a super baby, no. No, she hasn't." Lucy said taking a sip of tea.

Natsu looked up at his lover and pouted, "you didn't need to say it like that."

Lucy giggled as she took another bite from her salad.

"So have you guys decided what your next step is? I mean on the slim chance that Dan actually believes Natsume's his, what about everyone else? They're not stupid, people are going to realize something strange is going on." Mirajane said sitting down next to her Mistress.

"I'm leaving that small detail to you, Erza, and Gray. Good luck." Lucy said.

Mirajane gasped, "what do you mean?"

"I mean it's your problem, you three are going to handle the servants, with Natsu's help of course, while I handle Dan. Finished! Give me back Natsume Natsu." Lucy said holding out her hands.

She most certainly was not finished with more than half her plate still full, but the unbearable need to hold her daughter in her arms became too much. While Mirajane sat there, shocked beyond words, Natsu held Natsume closer to him.

"You get see and hold her whenever you want, stop being so selfish with our daughter."

"Fine, give her to Mirajane then." Lucy whined.

"Why?"

"So I can hold you." Lucy said, with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

Natsu smiled and kissed both his daughter's cheeks before passing her along to Mirajane, who woke up from her shock and was rather eager to hold her baby. Natsu chuckled at the speed Lucy flew into his arms once their baby was safely secured in someone else's arms. He kissed the top of her head before she lifted up her face to kiss him directly. It was strange for the both of them, no many how many times they've done it the feelings they held for each other never diminished, not even a little. In fact, it became stronger, greater even. With one kiss they could feel the unspoken feelings between one another, the unspoken words, the undying love.

Lucy smiled into the kiss as she placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks, slowly rubbing them as their kissed deepened. Natsu chuckled and kissed her back just as passionately... until he realized that they were heatedly making out in front of their little daughter. He paused and changed the kiss to a children appropriate peck on the lips before pulling away. They needed to be aware from staring eyes if she wanted him to kiss her like that again.

"How does a picnic in the gardens sound Lucy?" Natsu asked nuzzling her cheek.

"Sounds... quiet, but nice. Mirajane, call Erza in and the two of you give Natsume a bath before putting her to bed." Lucy ordered picking herself up from Natsu's arm.

Natsu took an inhale of breathe, "bath?"

"Yes, Dr. Hiluluk said it was healthy to give her a bath every day."

"... so Lucy, about that picnic-" Natsu started.

"Would you like to give Natsume a bath Natsu?"

"Yes, I would like to give our angel a bath."

"Scratch that order Mirajane, could you help Natsu give Natsume a bath?" Lucy asked.

"I shall draw it right now, excuse me." Mirajane said giving Lucy baby Natsume.

"Hey! I was holding her!" Natsu complained.

"Your turn to eat, hello Natsume! Daddy's about to give you a bath, are you excited?" Lucy cooed her baby.

Natsume blinked towards the world then started giggling at the brown eyes that were staring at her.

"She has the voice of an angel." Lucy sighed falling in love with her baby.

"That she does, she gets it from me."

Lucy started giggling as she turned around, Natsu was stuffing his face full of lettuce and croutons.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked.

"What? It's true, I mean have you heard yourself Lucy? When you scream, that's no angel." Natsu said licking his fingers.

"NATSU!"

"See, what I tell you?"

"That's it, come on Natsume. Mommy will give you a bath all by herself." Lucy said walking away.

"Lucy!? Aw come on Lucy, you know I was kidding! Lucy!" Natsu said trailing into the bathroom right after her.


	13. Thirteenth Love

**BlackLynx17: I'm curious on how things are going to play out. We know the enemies, we know the heroes, we know the side-characters, but we don't know what's going to happen. If you think about it, you'll be looking back on this story months from now and know the ending. Your future self knows it, your present self doesn't. Let's take that one step towards your future, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Thirteenth Love ~

.

A month passed and things couldn't have been better for the star crossed lovers and their little miracle. Nothing out of the ordinary changed, other than Lucy finally deciding to leave her room after three weeks with Natsume. She still wouldn't let Natsume leave her room though and when she was gone, she required two of her servants to watch over her baby girl.

Natsu snuck and tried to see his daughter whenever he could, during his breaks and in the middle of the nights, sometimes even the day time when Lucy required extra help. The amazing thing about it all though was that, no one suspected a thing. Their secret was held tight and safe in a circle, locked up and secure. Dan wasn't a problem and rarely visited, seeing as how he wanted a boy in the first place.

Sometimes, Lucy would ponder on what if the baby was actually Dan's. What kind of Father would that make him? He hasn't seen Natsume ever since that first day she was born and hasn't planned on seeing her either. Dan Straight preferred children over babies, sure when Natsume was of age he would show her the attention she needed and deserved but until then, Dan wasn't really worried about Natsume learning his face.

Dan had been taking a well needed break from his line of work, traveling around and attending to his clients every whim had really taken a lot out of him. He's been using his month wisely, catching up on his reading, visiting old friends, bonding with his father in law, and resting. Lots of resting his overworked bones and body. There was only one worry on his mind, well two in fact but they both involved the same person. His marriage with his lovely wife Lucy, and then his heir.

He knew from day one, the first day he ever met Lucy, that the girl didn't like him. Dan believed after time that she would slowly develop feelings for him, but nay. She still remained as cold from their first meeting. She's been so occupied with their child the only time Dan saw her was during dinner, never at breakfast or lunch because of the 'babies needs'.

It's not like he could never see her, but just... Dan never expected marriage to be so difficult! He used his parents marriage as an example, his Mother would always care to his Father's needs and never speak back or disobey him. They'd sleep in the same bed and share kissed nearly everyday. She'd love him unconditionally, Lucy should love him unconditionally. She should be sleeping in bed with him, sharing kisses with him, listening to his every order... she did not though and Dan wondered the reason. Maybe it was because it was an arranged marriage, maybe because she didn't like him, maybe because she never wanted to be married, reasons would swarm in Dan's mind but without Lucy's answer, he would never know.

Reflecting on his marriage, Dan thought about it. Dan didn't love his wife, he was attracted to her and did like her very much, but love wasn't what he felt. It was close though, very close. A very thin line between like and lo-... why was he trying to convince himself this? He didn't need to love his wife, he just needed an heir from her and then they could do whatever they wanted to-, no. Dan wasn't a cheater, he was monogamous. One man, one woman, for a lifetime. Somehow he'd make his marriage work, Dan knew all it needed was work but this was his vacation. While he was out travelling the world working he had to come home and continue to work? That didn't seem right in Dan's eyes.

There was always when they bore their first son, then Dan would truly become a family man and raise his son teaching him everything he knows. He would also bond with his daughter too, little Natsume... Natsume. Dan wasn't quite found of his daughter's name, but what could he do? The Mistress decided it, if it was up to Dan he would have picked something more normal and common like Victoria or Elizabeth.

Dan took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes; he closed his book and set it down on the table beside him. It's been a while, maybe he should take the first step of helping his marriage by visiting his daughter. He didn't hate her and wanted to show Lucy that he didn't, Dan just wasn't good with babies.

"Maybe this will be some stepping stone or something." Dan yawned to himself as he picked himself up.

He dosed out his candle before leaving his chambers and making it over to his wife's. On his way over though certain words played over in his mind, one man, one woman, for a lifetime. One man and one woman... Dan's eyes softened as he continued to walk down the hall when he recalled on a childhood memory of his.

* * *

"Come in." Lucy called out when she heard the three knocks against her door.

"Lucy, it's me." Dan introduced as he walked in.

Lucy stilled for a second, making Natsume fussy that her attention was on her anymore, then relaxed. She placed Natsume back into her crib and stood up to greet her 'husband.'

"Good afternoon Dan," she said curtsying slightly.

"Good evening Master Dan." Mirajane said from the corner of the room.

"Mirajane," Dan nodded, "leave us please."

"Of course." Mirajane answered.

She eyed her Mistress before quickly scrurring out of the room. Lucy knew things were going to smoothly, a bump was bound to come down the road. She had a good run though, the last month with Natsu and Natsume had been amazing. Sure, baby Natsume still wasn't able to go outside and see the world, but there was many things to be seen inside her Mother's room and there were many things her Father would bring from the outside world. Natsume blinked in her little cradle, staring at the pale blue ceiling and started to whimper. She demanded attention.

Lucy rose to attend to her baby but something stopped her.

"Let me," Dan said walking up.

Every fiber in Lucy's body rejected the idea, she wanted to scream no and protect Natsume from his hands but couldn't without risking the truth coming out. Instead all Lucy could do was nod and whisper, "careful", as she watched her husband like a hawk. Dan nodded and gulped as he stood over the crib. Natsume has never seen this stranger before, without a second thought she lifted up her hands and demanded to be held. Dan smiled softly and chuckled lightly to himself as he reached down for her.

Holding a baby was foreign to him, he had no motherly instinct or knowledge on the correct way so he just made due by holding her up by her armpits. Lucy bit her lips. She finally said something when Dan started spinning Natsume around trying to get a full view on her.

"Dan, careful. She's just a baby, you're suppose to hold her against your chest." Lucy corrected.

Dan looked at her. Lucy's hands outstretched and helped him hold her the right way, cradling the baby she was and gently holding her. His wife... her voice was so kind and her expression was just filled with love, but not for him. Dan knew this, it was for their baby and that was okay. If Lucy was able to love something they created so easily even though she hated him, Dan didn't have a doubt in his mind anymore that she would soon love him the same way with him being the person who helped bring their child into the world.

Nastume Straight had the exact same eyes as her Mother, wide and brown filled with such wonder and knowledge of the world around them. Her hair was... pink, nothing that came from his genes.

"What's with her hair color? Everything else I can see in you, the eyes, the nose, the lips, but the hair... it's unknown." Dan asked turning to his wife.

He was surprised to see such a gentle smile on her face, she brushed Natsume's pink locks before looking up at Dan.

"Well, my hair in blonde right? And your hair is magenta, which is a dark shade of pink. Together our genes made hot pink, hence forth her hair. It looks lighter in the sun and darker during the night." Lucy explained.

"Oh, well she looks healthy. Good work Lucy." Dan smiled at her.

... Lucy hated the man. He stole everything from her, he ruined her life, but she's noticed at some points in time... Dan could be... a human being. This time for once, holding her daughter with such tenderness and praising her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking the thought that crossed her mind, how Natsu never told her good work for birthing Natsume.

"Thank you Dan." Lucy said staring down at Natusme.

"Well," he cleared his voice, "I'll be leaving now. Good bye Natsume." Dan said placing her lightly in her crib.

Natsume blew spit bubbles and Dan grimaced a bit in disgust before turning to his wife. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said before making hast for the exit.

The feeling she believed left and was replaced with hatred and fear. She wiped her lips off against the back of her hand over and over as a tear ran down her cheeks. Natume started crying again, demanding attention.

"Sorry Natume," Lucy sniffed getting a hold of herself. She blinked her tears away and hovered over her daughter, "don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. Momma and Papa are going to take very good care of you, and you'll never have to go through anything your Momma's been through ever. I promise you that." Lucy said.

And to make the promise seem official, she extended her pinky and let Natsume's chubby fingers wrap around her.

* * *

Dan had been trying and Lucy had been noticing, everyone had been noticing including a certain hot heated salmon colored servant. Once a day Dan would seek Lucy out and spend time with her, sometimes he would demand to see her away from Natsume complaining that their child was whining to much. When those times happened Lucy knew why she would cry. If she wouldn't stop when Lucy held her, or when her Mirajane and Erza held her, then it only meant she desired a certain father of hers. During those times Lucy would leave with Dan but secretly request for Mirajane to tell Natsu to tend to their daughter.

Lucy completely depised her times with Dan. They would have tea in the library or drawing room, take a stroll through the gardens or in town, once he even tried to have brunch with Lucy and her Father. Things... didn't go so well that day. It resorted to unbearable silence, one worded answers, something touchy being said, then yelling. Lots and lots of yelling. Dan would never attempt that again. The worst part of her outings with Dan would be the end, where he would kiss her good-bye. She always cried on those parts, wishing it wasn't happening or that she was with someone else.

Natsu would usually soothe her at those times, visit her in the dead of night and kiss her worries away for what else could he do? He couldn't prevent the kisses, he couldn't beat Dan, he could only watch baby Natsume and pray for the best. The day Dan requested for Lucy to start sleeping in the same room as him again was a nightmare. She refused and tried to list all of her excuses and reasons why she couldn't, shouldn't, but Dan had ignored all of them. Her main reason was Natsume, how she wouldn't leave her baby alone in a room without her.

"She'll be alright."

"She's just a month old Dan! No!" Lucy screamed.

They're argument could be heard throughout the whole mansion that day, Gray and Erza had to keep Natsu under supervision to prevent him from doing anything about it.

"A man and wife are suppose to live under the same roof and sleep in the same bed!"

"Well we're under one roof aren't we?!"

"Lucy!"

"No Dan! I'm not abandoning my daughter!"

"I'm not suggesting that you do abandon her, I'm just saying-"

"NO!"

"Lucy!"

"What difference does it make?! We can't do anything anyway since birthing Natsume almost killed me!"

It had never crossed either of their minds that Natsume could be moved in Dan's room with Lucy. Both of them in the heat of the argument had forgetten that point, but it still wouldn't have made a difference. Lucy, not wanting Natsume to constantly see Dan or be near him, and Dan, not wanting to deal with Natsume's constant whining in the middle of the night. At the end of the day Lucy would win that conversation by walking away from it.

* * *

"When is he going back to his job?" Natsu sighed rubbing Lucy's arm.

"I don't know, it's been a month already." Lucy sighed.

Both of them were lying on Lucy's bed, their baby angel Natsume lying between them. Natsu supported his head with his arm as he watched his baby while Lucy laid her head on the pillow. Natsume would clap and giggle, she'd wave her hands at her Mother then at her Father. Lucy and Natsu reached out and held one of her hands, wiggling it up and down.

"I hate it, why's he spending so much time with you. Before it was nothing, but now it's just... I can't handle it." Natsu confessed.

"He's trying to win me over, he's trying to be... a husband." Lucy sighed again.

"We need to leave Lucy, we need to leave very soon." Natsu said.

"Where would we go? You never told me before Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Before it was nice being a surprise, but now it can't be. We have to worry about Natsume, we have to plan how we're going to get her there safely, how we will support her, and her future." Lucy said.

Natsu smiled lightly, "I was going to take you to my hometown far away, across the plains and oceans. There we were going to move in with my Father and be together surrounded by my neighbors, you would love it there Luce. It's calming, nice people, everyone knows each other and looks out for each other and the view. It's amazing Lucy, our Father would be able to support us and I'd work with him on his farm. You'd be my little housewife and would take care of the housework and also take care of Natsume. We'd have family dinners every night and just be... a dream come true."

Lucy sniffed, "that sounds beautiful Natsu."

"I'd worry though, with you being surrounded by such expensive things that you would miss them all and would demand them. I know you deserve them Lucy, I'd want you buy you whatever you wanted and-"

"No, all I ever wanted was you Natsu. Just to be with you forever with no worries or troubles, now it's with Natsume too. Everything you just described was perfect, everything I could ever dream of for us. I'd gladly live in a lifetime of rags than riches."

Natsu had a hurt look on his face and Lucy couldn't understand why?

"All you ever wanted, was me. You told me that countless times, I knew that Lucy and yet, why didn't I fully believe you? Why couldn't I see that you never wanted anything more or less?" Natsu whimpered.

Lucy leaned over Natume and kissed Natsu gently right between his eyes. She leaned back up and smiled, "you see it now Natsu, better late than never right?"

Natsu slowly reached his hand out to cup her face and began caressing her soft cheeks, "better late than never."

Lucy nudged Natsu's hand, her smiled brightening as she kissed his palm. A moment was shared between the two of them Natsu realized, but now wasn't the time he thought. Sure it was a perfect moment but it wasn't the moment he wanted to do it. He let his hand fall and reach for her hand as Lucy laid back in her spot. Natsu kept to himself as he stared down at their daughter between them.

"Say Dada, come on little Natsume. If your as smart as your Mother is then you can say it, dada."

Natsume blinked then blew spit bubbles.

"Close enough." Lucy giggled.

It would happen soon, Natsu felt it wholeheartedly now. They would leave, they would be together, they would never look back and they would regret nothing.


	14. Fourteenth Love

**BlackLynx17: How many people have been in love? Anyone? Anyone? I haven't, I've never been absolutely 'in love' and yet I'm writing love stories like I am. I know what love is though so I guess it's okay. There was no point to this exactly, just some random thoughts.**

**Here is the newest chapter of Say I Love You, it's been a while. Thanks for my previous reviews, they're always a joy to read. Enjoy.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Fourteenth Love ~

.

Lucy cleared her throat before taking a sip of her tea, she only had one mouth full before pulling back. _Still too hot to drink_, she thought placing it back on the table. Across from her Jude Heartfilia stared into his wine glass, spinning the glass in his hands before taking a sip. Dan sat next to Lucy, cutting his steak into bite size pieces before dipping it in its own juices then bringing it to his mouth.

"Lucy?" Dan started.

Lucy looked up from her meal, she pulled her fork out her mouth and chewed slowly. Jude continued with his meal and read the newspaper placed on the table beside him while Mirajane just entered the dining room with her little sister behind her, both carrying the next course.

"I was thinking this evening we could have tea in the gardens, you know in that one spot you're always so fond of?" Dan asked.

Mirajane gasped and slipped up. Her grip loosened on her tray and it fell from her grasp, falling on the floor beneath her making a loud shattering sound. At the same time at the other side of the room Lucy's eyes widened as the fork in her hand dropped onto the table.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Master Heartfilia! Please forgive me, I'll get it cleaned up right away." Mirajane apologized.

Lisanna had never seen her sister slip up before, it was a sight to behold. What had caused her to do it? Mirajane was always teaching Lisanna the correct way to serve their Masters and on how to carry the dishes and yet she was the one who made a mistake. Lisanna looked over to their Master, he didn't turn around or show them any interest. She moved over to Dan and Lucy, Dan was staring over at them while Lucy... Lisanna gasped then lowered her gaze.

What was with that expression? The comple-

"I'll handle this Lisanna, go." Mirajane whispered picking up the shattered plate shards from the carpet and placing them on the tray.

Erza came from the kitchen along with Wendy with a broom in hand as they helped their friend clean up the mess. Lisanna gulped and walked over to the table, placing the next meal in front of everyone and taking their old dishes away.

"No." Lucy said when Lisanna reached to take her dish away from her.

"You're not finished Mistress Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy didn't seem to hear her, she ignored everyone as she stared at Dan.

"Excuse me?" He asked, appalled.

"I said no, we're not to go there." Lucy repeated.

"And just why not? You seem to go there every day, or well used too. Why can't we go now?"

"I said no Dan."

Lisanna didn't liked being ignored but there was nothing she could do if it was by her employers. She took Lucy's dish and replaced it then turned to leave.

"No is not a reason Lucy, I demand one."

"That place is my sacred spot, no one is allowed to go there other than myself and one other." Lucy gave the reason.

Dan scrunched his eyebrows together, one other person? But the only other person Dan has known to go over there was the servant boy, Natsu. The one who's worked for the Heartfilia family for years. Dan didn't like this thought.

"By one other do you mean that pathetic servant boy Natsu?!" Dan yelled.

Lisanna paused at the doorway, looking behind her shoulder. Erza and Mirajane paused as they cleaned up the mess, daring not to look up and see what was happening. They could hear just fine though and could only imagine. Lucy played it cool, her face turned into a shock one then confused.

"Natsu? What ever are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

Her voice didn't waver, it stayed strong and confused.

"Well he's the only other I've ever seen head to that place with you!" Dan argued.

"I was speaking of my deceased Mother you fool! That place was her sacred spot she'd go to get away from it all! To sit down and enjoy her tea and catch up with her thoughts! When I came of age she shared that spot with me and it became my sacred spot to get away from it all! It's the only thing I have to myself that reminds me of her since my Father threw away all her belongings!" Lucy argued back.

Lucy immediately bit her tongue. She slowly turned her attention to her Father who was giving her such a ferocious glare, Lucy was surprised she didn't burst into flames right at her spot.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SPEAKING ABOUT THAT WOMAN?!" He yelled.

Lucy got offended.

"Woman?! Don't you mean my Mother?! Your wife! Don't you dare just call her that woman?!" Lucy yelled back.

Jude stood up from his seat in anger and Lucy did just the same, returning his glare. Neither of them back down from one another.

"That woman is dead to me!"

"She's dead to everyone! Just because she is though doesn't mean we have to forget her existence! But if you hate her as much as you sound right now then why do you keep that picture of her hanging there?!" Lucy yelled pointing towards the wall where the family portrait hung.

"Now, now, Lucy, Father. It was my mistake, let's all just calm down." Dan said trying to reason with the two Heartfilia's.

"What I do is none of your business!"

"What about my business then?! Oh right, I forgot. That's your business too! Everything is your business, busy, busy, busy! I'm surprised you have time to do anything with how busy you are!" Lucy spat.

"You will not talk to me like that!"

"I don't obey you, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! Or have you forgotten after you sold me to Dan?! You want to know the real reason why Mother died? It's because you weren't here for her! Why don't I ever remember seeing you when I was younger? How come I never seem to remember any time where you and Mother were happy?! Other than this stupid picture that seems to be the only evidence of a family you ever had!"

Jude lifted up his dinning plate and threw it at his daughter in frustration. He knew hitting a woman was unacceptable, especially his own daughter, but Jude was caught in the heat of the moment and could only be pushed so far before he blew. Lucy ducked then leaned back up.

"Why?! Why do you put up with me?! I hate you! I hate you so much old man and it's clear as day you hate me back! So why do you do it?! Why don't you disown me?! Why don't you kick me out on the streets?! WHY! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! TO GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HEARTFILIA!" Lucy cried.

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY?!" Lucy screeched until her voice broke.

It'd be so much easier if he would have disowned her the minute she and Natsu fell in love. They could have ran away with no worries, no troubles, no looking over their backs. They could have crossed the plains and oceans and moved back into Natsu's hometown with his Father. They could have born Natsume there and been a happy family.

"I hate being a Heartfilia." Lucy whimpered hugging herself.

Jude cleared his throat, "well then it's a good thing you're a Straight now."

"How long will it take you to see, how long will you continue to blind yourself?" Lucy asked looking at her Father.

Jude didn't answer but he felt something shake inside him staring into his daughter's eyes.

"She wouldn't have wanted this, she wouldn't have wished this upon us."

"How do you know what she would have wanted? I spent half a lifetime with her, you spent barely a decade." Jude asked.

"Simple, because I'm her daughter."

Jude froze, "the same answer could be given with why I don't disown you."

"No it can't be, I may be her daughter but I was never yours and you should know better than that."

And with that last sentence, Lucy Heartfilia turned and left the room. Dan took a deep breath and sighed out, he wondered how he got himself in such a troublesome family. How had he not noticed? Or was it because he was never here long enough to notice this, maybe it was time for Dan to get back to work instead of waiting for the next argument to explode between Heartfilia's.

Lisanna wondered how she's never seen this side of her Mistress before. She had always believed that Lucy had it made with the nice title, the esteem background, the money, the handsome husband, all the servants and the huge home she lived in whereas Lisanna had nothing. But to hear her Mistress scream? To cry and wish she was thrown out of the family? It shocked her, how could she be so oblivious to the world around her?

"Move Lisanna."

Lisanna blinked back into reality to see Mirajane rushed by and push her out the way as she ran into the kitchen. Erza did the same right after, leaving Lisanna to be the only servant in the room. She noticed the tray of broken dishes on the floor and bent to pick it up, when she passed the door and entered in the kitchen she saw her sister and her little group. It was always Natsu, Gray, Erza and her sister, always whispering together keeping a secret from her. Why wasn't she in that little circle?

Those were the Mistress's closest maids and servants, three others were missing but that still bothered Lisanna. She knew Lucy too, she played with her when they were younger, she's been around almost the same amount of time as Natsu and Gray... so how come Lucy didn't confined in her as she did the rest? Lisanna gulped and watched as her sister and Natsu walked left the kitchen where as Gray and Erza looked worriedly at each other.

What was she missing? Why was she being left out? Lisanna didn't like being ignored, not one bit. But there was nothing she could do when it was to her employers, with her sister and friends though... that was another story.

* * *

There was a still in the room, a silence. After the incident in the dining room Lucy had walked back to her room to check on her precious baby girl. She was with two maids, Cana and Juvia, when she had left her and was still with them when she got back.

"Good evening Mistress Lucy," Juvia smiled then lifted up baby Natsume's hand and waved.

"Hi Mommy," Juvia spoke in a soft light voice, as if to resemble a baby's.

Lucy did not smile when she saw this, Juvia knew something was up now. Her Mistress has always smiled and laughed whenever she has done that before, even when she didn't her Mistress would always try to take Natsume out of her hands. Why wasn't she doing either of them at the moment?

"I never thought I could do my job while not being drunk, everything is soooo much haarder." Cana whined sitting up from her seat.

Lucy ignored the two. All she did was walked up to Natsume, placed a small kiss on her forehead, then lay in her bed with the covers over her head. Then the silence took over. Juvia and Cana looked at each other worriedly mouthing words but not coming up with any answers on why she was responding this way. Not coming up with any answers, Juvia placed the baby back in her crib while Cana walked over to Lucy's motionless figure under the covers.

"Lucy!? Lucy are you alright?!" Natsu yelled bursting into the room.

"Quiet Natsu! What if the baby was asleep?" Mirajane scolded smacking the side of his head.

Natsu barely felt it but he did react, "sorry Natsume. Lucy? Where's Lucy?"

"Over here, sleeping I suppose. She isn't moving very much." Cana said poking her figure.

Natsu walked over and saw the small bulge under the covers, he took some steps forward and proceeded with caution.

"Lucy?" He asked lightly.

"How's the baby?" Mirajane asked checking up on Natsume.

"A little fussy but she calmed down once Lucy came in, now she's acting up again since I put her down." Juvia answered.

Everything went quiet where a humming noise was heard. It was light at first but then got louder, everyone followed their ears and looked upon Lucy's figure. She started wiggling under the covers and then! Poof! She got up and stretched out her arms wide.

"Okay! All better!" She cheered stretching her arms in front of her.

The four servants all stared at their Mistress with confused eyes. Lucy smiled brightly at them then walked over to her daughter.

"Sorry I ignored you little Na-tsu-me, could you ever forgive Momma?" Lucy faked cried.

Natsume found this amusing and started laughing, clapping her hands together. Lucy fawned over her baby and sent her positive energy as she poked her chubby cheeks.

"What... just happened?" Natsu whispered to his friends.

"She was depressed when she came in but now she's... normal." Juvia whispered back.

"Why exactly was she like that in the beginning?" Cana asked.

Mirajane proceeded to fill in the two unknown girls while Lucy picked up Natsume and started kissing her cheeks.

"Whatever happened, let's just be happy she's not sulking over it. Matter of fact, Mistress Lucy!" Cana called out.

"Yes?" Lucy sang looking over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get a drink. You deserve one after today." Cana said coming over to her.

"Huh? A drink? What do yo- Why are you taking Natsume away?" Lucy whined reaching for her baby.

"I'm long overdue for a drink, you too Juvia. We could all use a drink in fact!" Cana laughed handing baby Natsume to her Father.

"I'm sure you two won't mind watching the kid for us while we take a little break?" Cana asked Natsu and Mirajane.

She didn't give them time to answer.

"You don't? Great! Come on girls! First rounds on me!" Cana said grabbing Lucy's hand.

Juvia just shrugged and followed after her friends leaving behind a very confused father and maid.

"Wait! But Natsume-! Stop! Unhand me!" Lucy ordered.

Cana froze and obeyed her Mistress.

"I want to stay with my baby, I can't just leave her here by herself." Lucy explained.

"She'll be with Natsu and Mirajane, two very reliable servants and besides, haven't you ever wanted to try a drink before?" Cana persuaded.

Lucy's iron clad will wavered, she bit her lower lip. She did always wanted to try it one day, maybe today was that day. Lunch did not go so well with her father and Dan, Lucy's heard alcohol helps. I mean, she got over it by closing her eyes and imagining her happy place, but she could still feel that rising fury in the pit of her stomach. Maybe one drink wouldn't hurt... just one. And it was with friends, well servants she considered friends. Everything was stacked up against her, she just needed to nod her head.

"I mean really Lucy, don't say no because you were raised that Mistress's and Milady's don't drink hard liquor."

And that was it for Lucy. If that was what ladies were supposed to do, she was about to do just the opposite.

"Just one." Mistress Lucy Heartfilia said with her nose held high.

"Um, I don't know how I feel about my baby's mother getting drunk." Natsu said out loud.

"Silence servant boy, what I do with my life is no concern to you whatsoever. So just stay here with servant girl and watch my cute and adorable baby!" Lucy giggled.

"She was doing so well until she mentioned her baby, understood Mistress Lucy. Let us depart." Cana said holding the doors wide open for her.

"Right, I shall be back whenever." Lucy said walking outside her room.

Juvia followed after and then Cana.

"Don't worry, fifteen drink maximum." Cana winked before closing the door.

Natsu sighed and cradled Natsume closer to his chest, "I hope Lucy's not a light weight."

"I'm sure our Mistress will do just fine. I'll get a bath running for little Natsume here." Mirajane said leaving the room.

"You hear that Natsume? Momma's going to get drunk and Papa's going to give you a nice bath to get you all nice and clean."

Natsume stared at her father and cocked her head over to the side a little. Natsu swore it was like she could understand him and was wondering what Momma was going to be doing again.

"You sure are a smart baby Natsume," Natsu sighed ticking her stomach.

And then the smart look vanished as smiles and laughter replaced them.


	15. Fifthteenth Love

**BlackLynx17: We got a good buzz going here. Things are happening, people are reading and reviewing, I'm eating ice cream, and life is pretty good at the moment. I hope everyone is having a good day just like me, hope this chapter makes it brighter!**

**... I just realized that in no way possible could this chapter make you happier for obvious reasons. One being that's its Say I Love You, my first really depressing fanfiction. Two being that Lucy is STILL married to Dan and can't do anything about it. Three being that this is only a 3,000 word chapter and you'll have to wait another week for another one, and then another one, and then another one... I'm so sorry.**

**Instead, I hope this chapter doesn't leave you sad with depressing thoughts in your head! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews! And don't forget to review again!**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Fifthteenth Love ~

.

"Clean baby! Clean baby, aren't you the cleanest baby in the world?" Natsu cheered throwing his daughter in the air.

Not too high though, just a little toss before catching her on her way down. Baby Natsume was only airborne for a good four seconds but it was long enough to make her go wild and giggle each time.

"Now don't tell Momma I did that or else she'll have a cow." Natsu whispered then laughed as he did it again.

"Natsu, you are aware you're throwing your naked daughter in the air right?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh," Natsu caught her, "hmm. Let's get you dressed first honey then we'll continue our fun game." Natsu smiled.

"I'll go pick the outfit, just make sure she stays warm or else she'll catch a cold." Mirajane lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, do you hear her Natsume? Talking like I can't take care of you, silly Mira." Natsu shook his head as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his daughter.

"Lucy, Lucy are you i- oh." Dan said holding the door to Lucy's room wide open.

Natsu froze for a second before remembering himself.

"Good afternoon Master Dan, I would bent down if I wasn't holding little Natsume. Please excuse me." Natsu said bowing his head down instead.

At the words Master Dan, Mirajane came running out of the closet and into the room. She bowed down too, holding Natsume's baby clothes in her hands.

"Good afternoon Master Dan," she rushed out.

"Have either of you seen my wife? She was quite upset when she left at lunch and I wished to... console her." Dan asked.

Natsu flinched and tried his best to remain calm. He found out staring at baby Natsume did just the trick and smiled down at her. Natsume had no idea what was going on but did recognize the face of her Father and smiled.

"She was, but two maids came and decided to cheer her up. I'm sure they're in the kitchen right now." Mirajane explained.

"Ah, I see. Well then, Mirajane go fetch my wife and tell her I wish to speak with her." Dan ordered.

"Right away Master Dan," Mirajane answered but quickly looked towards Natsu and Natsume.

She didn't want to leave the two of them alone with Dan, but she couldn't disobey her Master. Mirajane placed Natsume's garments in her crib then walked calmly towards the door and exited, once she left though she ran down the halls to go fetch her Mistress. Dan stood there a little awkwardly now as he watched the servant boy make his daughter smile before clearing his voice.

"If she comes back tell her I'll be in my chambers, that is all." Dan said turning around.

"Yes Master Dan." Natsu replied.

... Dan didn't step outside the door, he froze actually and looked behind him with an amused expression on his face. He got a better look at Natsu and Natsume and chuckled a little to himself.

"You two have the same exact hair color." Dan said.

Natsu, at the moment, had his back turned to Dan so he couldn't have seen his expression. If Dan would have seen though, he would have known something was up. But he didn't, meaning Natsu still had a chance to get away. Natsu quickly recovered and started laughing. It sounded a little forced at first, but after he saw Natsume blow a little spit bubble, it became genuine and he turned for Dan to see him.

"Excuse myself for saying, and sorry if I speak out of term, but my hair color is salmon. You know? Like the fish? The baby's hair is clearly pink, no one has said anything like that though before to me so please excuse my laughter." Natsu laughed.

Dan stared at the two off them before laughter of his own came out from his mouth, "seems your right, no harm done. Could you imagine yourself with pink hair though? I'd bet your never popular with the ladies." Dan laughed.

Natsu's laughs started sounding more forced now and then he stopped. He walked over to Natsume's crib and placed her down in it.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to dress baby Natsume so she won't catch a cold." Natsu said turning his back on him one again.

Dan cleared his throat, "right. That was a good laugh, excuse me."

With that Dan left the room closing the door behind him and Natsu collapsed.

"That was a close call there Natsume." He said getting back up.

He smiled at her, "good thing that bad man back there is an idiot though."

* * *

Lucy felt like a volcano. She felt warm, hot, _smoking. _She felt the pit of her stomach bubbling, she sighed out and felt hot air exhale through her lips. Worse of all, she felt like she could explode at any given time. So this is what it was like drinking. Pleasant.

"Hmmm, I can understand why you like this so much Caaaaanaaaaa," Lucy meowed moving around in her chair.

Cana started laughing as she watched the girl, "and here I was thinking you'd be a light weight."

Lucy moaned again in her seat then reached out for another cup of liquor. Being from a rich family meant that they'd have the richest kind of whisky and hard liquor that Cana didn't mind swiping every now and then. Lucy licked her lips before swallowing a mouth full then placed her glass back down on the table. She hiccupped and started giggling, feeling herself start to tingle all over.

"I'm even more surprised with you Juvia! Who knew you could hold your liquor!" Cana said astonished.

Juvia shrugged and drank another glass full, she set it down on the table for Cana to refill. It was peaceful for the two maids and their Mistress. Drinking the time away, sitting in front of a glass window watching the clouds pass by them as they occasionally commented on something they saw. The chefs and servants in the kitchen would often stop working and stare at the three girls before shaking their heads and getting back to work.

Such a weird sight, seeing their Mistress hang out with the help.

"Mistress Lucy! Mistress Lucy!" Mirajane hollered running into the kitchen.

She spotted her sitting at the corner with Cana and Juvia and ran over to her.

"Cool down Mira, here. Have a drink," Lucy smiled offering her glass.

"Cana! I thought you said one drink!" Mirajane screamed.

Cana scrunched her eyebrows together as she scratched the side of her head, "uh. When did I ever say that?"

Mirajane rolled her eyes and took the glass from her Mistress's hands and placed it on the table. Next she grabbed her Mistress's hand and helped her up, with little success.

"Juvia, help please." Mirajane said.

Juvia pushed her seat back and stood up... then collapsed on the floor as soon as she took a step forward. Mirajane sighed and tried shaking some sense into her Mistress.

"Mistress Lucy! Master Dan is in a room alone with Natsu and Natsume." Mirajane hissed in her ear.

This woke Lucy up, "what? Why?!" She screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Shhhh, he wanted to see you." Mirajane whispered.

"Well what are we doing standing around then?" Lucy asked standing up on her own two feet.

She must have wobbled around four or five feet before tumbling over. Servants started snickering at the funny scene but one glare from Mirajane stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh goodness, come on Lucy." Mirajane said bending down towards her.

"I don't feel so good." Lucy mumbled.

"What?" Mirajane asked as she helped her up.

"I think, I think, I think I'm about to... explode!" Lucy moaned then ran over to the nearest trashcan.

She ended up tripping and falling on the trash can, knocking it over with her. No time was wasted as she ripped the lid opened and stuck her head in there. The servants all flinched away and tried to make their way out the kitchen while Mirajane groaned and fell onto her knees. _Just great_, she thought. As if she had enough problems already.

"Chefs, make something to soothe her belly ache. Cana, clean up the mess and Lucy... let's get you cleaned up." Mirajane sighed walking over to help her Mistress.

Lucy never wanted to feel like a volcano every again.

* * *

"Mira there y-... what happened?!" Natsu whispered very loudly.

Baby Natsume laid sound asleep in his arms as Natsu rocked her side to side. Upon seeing Mirajane and Cana carrying Lucy in though, he quickly placed her in her crib then rushed to their sides to help.

"What happened?" Natsu asked picking up Lucy princess style.

Lucy mumbled and reached out for Natsu's warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his chest, already feeling better. Natsu smiled at this small gesture then shook his head, what was happening?

"Cana let Lucy here drink too much, she didn't react well to the alcohol." Mirajane said walking around the two of them.

She headed towards the bed and started to fix it up for her Mistress to sleep in. Cana just laughed and walked over to Natsu with a smile on her face.

"You would have been proud, she seemed like a pro with that poker face of hers but once she barfed, ahhh." Cana laughed.

Natsu glared at Cana before carrying Lucy to her bed. He tried to lay her down in it but Lucy wouldn't let go.

"Come on Lucy, let go. Let go... let go!" Natsu said harshly.

Lucy fell back and gripped Natsu harder, making him fall on top of her. They laid like that with a blushing Mira and laughing Cana watching them.

"Shhh, the baby." Natsu whispered.

Make that a snickering Cana.

"Help me you two, I can't stay with her right now." Natsu said.

Cana knew exactly what to do too. She walked around the bed to the other side and leaned over, reaching her fingers out for her Mistress then proceeded to tickle her ribs. An erupt of giggles exited Lucy's lips, making her hold on Natsu weakened as she wrapped her arms around her sides.

"Thanks." Natsu said getting up.

"Natsu, where's my Natsu?" Lucy whined in a baby voice.

"She's a mother and yet she still acts like a child." Cana laughed.

Mirajane walked over to Cana and tugged her ear, she was laughing too much today. She started pulling her along to the doors, waiting for Natsu to follow after them. Natsu leaned down on the side of Lucy's bed and brushed strands of hair away from her face.

"I'm right here Lucy, but I have to go now." Natsu said.

Lucy pouted and Natsu kissed her forehead.

"I'll come back to see you when you wake up though okay?"

Lucy did something between a sigh and a hum then turned around in her bed. Natsu chuckled and brought her blankets over her, tucking her in. Afterwards he walked over to close some of the drapes then walked over to Mirajane and Cana.

"Uh, I'll go get someone who's not drunk to help you with the baby. I have clean up duty in the studies right now, come on Cana." Natsu said helping his friend out.

"If you run into Dan, tell him Lucy's taking a nap." Mirajane called after them.

"Will do."

Mirajane closed the door and walked over to her Mistress. She watched as she slept and shook her head lightly.

"Such a handful you are."

Mirajane lifted up a hand to hide her giggles, "but so amusing."

* * *

Lucy swore on her baby girl's life that she was never going to have another drink for the rest of her life.

... Or at least never get drunk like that ever again. It was not worth it, she thought. Definitely not worth it because now she was dealing with both a hangover and a complaining husband all before breakfast... well, during breakfast.

"Lucy! Are you even listening to me?!" Dan raised his voice, slamming his hand on the table.

"... Dan," Lucy mumbled lightly holding her aching head.

"What was that?" Dan asked, not really hearing her in the first place.

No one heard it in the first place, only Lucy herself. She opened her eyes, which she was keeping closed before because it was to bright in the room, and raised her head towards Dan's direction.

"I said, SHUT UP DAN!" Lucy yelled in his face.

Dan dropped his utensils, Jude coughed up into his drink and Mirajane and Cana gasped covering their mouths.

"I have a fucking headache right now and no, I was not paying attention to you. I can barely pay attention to anything at the moment, my head feels like it's splitting in half!" Lucy moaned then slammed her head on the table.

All the silverware on the table shook from the impact.

"Someone put me out of my misery and PLEASE kill me!" Lucy moaned.

Dan and Jude didn't know what to say to this.

"Who let who drink yesterday?" Jude finally spoke.

Cana stood up, "I did. She asked me to fix her up a drink yesterday and I was only obeying orders."

Jude stared at her, "you're taking the responsibility then. You're fired, pack up your things and leave," he said without a second though.

Cana bowed to him before exiting the room.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Lucy yelled.

Everything was held while all eyes went on Lucy.

"I'm the drunk one here, how come I'm not getting fired?" Lucy asked.

"Shut up Lucy." Jude warned.

"I mean, I don't work for you, but then again you can fire me from being your daughter." Lucy groaned.

Her headache was returning worse than before.

"Don't test me child." Jude growled.

Lucy giggled, "so I'm a child now am I? Were you thinking that when you married me off to this man? Doesn't that make me an adult now? Or when I had my own child? Doesn't that make me a Mother? If you want to get technical then let's see... if I was your heir and I married Dan, that's makes him the new head of this household right Dan?" Lucy asked turning to him.

Dan wanted nothing to do with this conversation so he kept quiet.

"Good answer, meaning Cana! I'm rehiring you as my governess for Natsume, congrats now go fix me a drink." She moaned.

Cana stared back at Lucy with a smile on her face. She knew it wasn't going to happen, Master Heartfilia's word was final on her employment... but just because Lucy defended her like this. As she tried to get her job back, that she didn't really like in the first place, it made her heart warm. Lucy was the best Mistress Cana has ever had, or want to have. Maybe she should think about changing careers after this, maybe wait until Jude dies off so Lucy can rehire her. Cana giggled lightly at the thought of that, she'd be old by then.

Lucy glanced over at Cana, when she saw her smiling Lucy couldn't help but smile back and ask, "well?"

And that was when Jude Heartfilia had enough. He stood up from his seat and stalked his way over to Lucy and for the first time in a long while, Lucy felt fear. She acted quickly and reached for a weapon on the table, which turned out to be a butter knife, and held it up towards her Father. Jude paused and looked at her weapon.

"You mean to harm me, you're own Father, with this?" He asked, baffled.

"How many times must I repeat myself, I have no Father." Lucy said calmly, tightening her hold on her weapon.

"I gave you life-"

"My Mother gave me life and you've taken it from me! What life do I have here Jude? Tell me!" Lucy demanded.

"What reason do I have to live in this household with people I care not for?" She asked getting up from her seat.

She took a step towards her non Father while Jude took a step back, fearing his daughter for a moment.

"The only person who actually cared for me is dead and you're right, I should have died instead of her or at least along with her! Now look what I've done, look what you've done! We've brought an innocent child's life into this hell you call Heartfilia, one who's clean of sins and has never done an evil doing in her life! I wish we could say the same for us... why didn't I just kill myself?" Lucy mumbled losing the strength to fight any longer.

She was tired, of this, of arguing, of everything. Lucy spun the butter knife in her hand and held it to her own throat. Though it wouldn't do any good, she was just trying to make a point.

"Were you to listen to me if I were a man? Does a female's opinion mean so little in this household?" Lucy asked then dropped the knife.

She could never do it with Natsu and Natsume still in her life, though she was sure if she did kill herself off that Natsu would take Natsume and run away. She'd want him to do that, or else risk Natsume being in the same predicament as her. Dan being her stepfather, making her marry someone she didn't love, her having a baby with someone she didn't want... she might end up killing herself the same.

"Like Mother, like daughter." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Who are you?" Jude asked, finally seeing someone he's never known before in his life in replace of his daughter.

"This is what happens Jude, when you push someone off the edge. When you break someone, the human body can only handle so much depression and sadness in their life." Lucy sighed then turned towards Cana.

"Since you don't work here anymore, I guess there's nothing that's stopping me from doing this." Lucy said walking over to her.

She pulled Cana into a hug, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for watching over me, sister." She mumbled into her shoulder blade.

Cana froze for a second, scared of the Heartfilia and the Straight staring at her then remembered, she was fired! She was moving out of Magnolia and going out on the road now, nothing was keeping her here anymore. So with a smirk she hugged Lucy back.

"If you ever really do run away, I know a nice little place for you with me." Cana whispered.

There hug lasted five more seconds before Cana pushed her away and tore off her white cap then threw it on the floor.

"It sucked working here but the pay and alcohol was great. Give everyone my regards Mira." Cana said before walking out the room.

And there she was, leaving. Lucy watched with yearning eyes. She was able to leave so easily right now, it was unfair. How come she couldn't just do that, just walk out and leave... how come she didn't just do that? Just... take Natsume and Natsu and just walk out? Walk to Gazille's, get disguises and just leave the country?

... Why didn't they?

"Mirajane, you are to take this child to the Doctor and see what the hell is the matter with her." Jude ordered.

Mirajane nodded, "right away Master Heartfilia," then scurried towards Lucy.

"Come to my chambers when you're done Lucy, I'd like to have a word with you." Dan added right after.

Lucy snored, turning her head around while Mirajane pulled her out the room.

"Fat chance that happening, _Dan_," she spat getting dragged down the halls.

Soon it was just the two head of the families in the dining room.

"Honestly, I don't know what the matter is with that child. I give her everything, everything! A roof over her head, as much money she can desire, a good suitor, a reason for existing! And she just throws it back at my face!" Jude yelled.

"She doesn't love me." Dan said.

It wasn't really the answer to Jude's rants, it was more along the lines for himself.

"She'll learn to love you Dan."

"Jude, it's been three years. I've given her my love all this time, my affection and a child. She still doesn't love me, she loved that pathetic servant girl more than me. She'll never love me." Dan said finally realizing the truth.

She'll never love him, he didn't know why he ever tried in the first place. From the beginning of this story, right from the point where he first met the young Lucy Heartfilia... she's never held any interest towards him. Even before she knew they were to be married, from that first moment she's always... hated him. Dan accepted this... he had to accept this... but she loved their Daughter.

Natsume, she loved their daughter so much. He was a part of the daughter, meaning somewhere deep down inside she must love him! She must, she doesn't have a choice, she has to... she must.

"Love is for the weak and feeble minded." Jude said pulling the napkin that was tucked around his neck off.

Dan finally looked at his Father in law, "didn't you love your wife?"

Jude stared at the family portrait that hanged above the fireplace, of his loving wife and baby daughter along with himself. His eyes hardened instantly as he headed towards the doors.

"Like I said, love is for the weak and feeble-minded," he said upon leaving.

Dan stared at the glass cup in his hand and spun it, watching the drink inside twirl around.

"Weak and feeble-minded huh Father?"


	16. Sixteenth Love

**BlackLynx17: The more I write about Dan the more I feel sorry for him. I mean Dan wasn't this mean in Fairy Tail, he wasn't even that mean in the first place! He just loved Lucy, I wonder why I put his character in these positions? I mean has anyone else read a NaLu fanfiction where Dan is just completely crazy or stalkerish or mean or anything like these?**

**I had funny reviews this time around so thank you very much for those. In all honestly I don't really have a lot to say since I updated Mythical Creatures and Bet You Didn't Know before this. I have no more thoughts really, so if you guys want to learn some things go read those two.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Sixteenth Love ~

.

"You seem to be under a lot of stress Mistress Lucy and it really isn't good for your body after just giving birth." Dr. Hiluluk said looking over his chart.

He flipped the pages of paper back and forth as he looked for anything peculiar about Lucy while she only snorted and replied back to him, "I could have told you that much."

Not finding anything, Dr. Hiluluk placed his chart back on his desk then sighed as he looked over towards Mirajane. She was currently standing near the entrance doors with her hands together in front of, wondering if there was anything Dr. Hiluluk could do for their Mistress. He cleared his voice to catch the maid's attention.

"If you'd just give us a minute Mira? It would be most appreciated," he asked.

If she was mad or offended to be asked to leave the room after worrying so much about Lucy, Mirajane didn't show it. She only bowed and listened to the doctor's orders, hoping that Lucy would feel better the next time she saw her. As the door came to a close Dr. Hiluluk sighed again and rubbed his eyes; his glasses were in his way though so he took them off and placed them over the chart. Lucy kept herself entertained all the while by looking around the doctor's room, wondering what was what and how what was used.

"The reason I asked Mirajane to leave was because I wanted to know when the two, excuse me, three of you were planning on leaving." Dr. Hiluluk explained.

The question had caught her completely off guard. Completely. Lucy didn't know how to respond to it, how could he have possibly had known? She decided to play dumb for a quick excuse.

"I'm," she cleared her throat," I'm," she said in a deeper voice, "n-not sure what you are talking about."

"The three of you? Natsu, Natsume and yourself? Leaving? Escaping? Running away together? How can I get any clearer?" Dr. Hiluluk asked.

Lucy froze; she licked her lips subconsciously before whispering, "you know?"

"Of course, I've known since the very beginning where you asked Natsu to take you away. He came to me for help with the planning of running off since... you know how 'smart' he is. With that said though, I have to say Natsu might be a little bright if he came to me for help instead of planning it all on his own. He gave me most of the ideas, I'm sure you two would have still made it out with some close calls without my guidance." Dr. Hiluluk babbled.

Lucy ah-ed, listening intently until he finished. She let a silence come between them to make sure he wasn't going to add any last minute details before speaking.

"I wish to say soon. It has become more difficult now that we have baby Natsume though, I don't want to risk anything happening to her along the way. I think it's selfish of me to risk our baby's life just because I'm unhappy living here, I want her safety to be above my freedom."

"I understand what you're saying Lucy. It's been nearly a month now since Natsume was born, I would say that's long enough to take her outside on short walks but to go overseas? To travel through terrains and mountains with a child her age? I don't see this happening Lucy."

Lucy felt despair in her heart and covered her face with her hands to hide her tears from the doctor. She was so lost at the moment.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I hate my life, I hate my father, I hate my _husband _and Cana just got fired because I decided to have a drink yesterday." She cried into her palms.

"I'm sorry Mist-whoa, Cana got fired?" Dr. Hiluluk asked.

Lucy hummed, "it's all my fault. It's because I had a headache this morning and just took out all my frustration on Dan then got into an argument with Jude. He fired her after she confessed to giving me the drink, she has no job now because of me. I just ruined her life." Lucy cried.

Dr. Hiluluk pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to Milady. Lucy took it thankfully and started batting it against her eyes.

"Cana's a tough girl, she can survive this and get a new job in no time." He encouraged her.

Lucy sniffed, "she can?"

"Yeah, besides Cana hated this job. Absolutely hated working here with every bone in her body. The only reason she stayed for as long as she did was because-"

"The pay was good and the booze were free?" Lucy answered.

Dr. Hiluluk chuckled a little and bent down to grab Lucy's shoulder, "also because she had you as a Mistress and such great friends as her co-workers."

Lucy smiled, finally feeling happy for a fleeting moment. She finished wiping her tears away with the handkerchief before returning it to its owner. It was then at that exact moment when a certain someone decided to burst through the doors, looking for his lover. Lucy jumped up, dropping the handkerchief as she turned to see who caused such a noise. Boy was she in for a delightful surprise.

"Lucy? Are you here Lucy? Oh, Lucy," Natsu sighed in relief when he saw her sitting in there, "you're alright."

He crossed the room and threw himself towards her, enwrapping her in his arms as he desired to fill her warmth near him. Lucy's eyes widened for a split second before softening as she hugged him back and ran her fingers through his hair in a calming manner.

"Natsu."

She was happy to see him near here before realizing that it was Natsu's day today to watch Natsume. And that if he was here... Lucy pulled back and cuffed Natsu's face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks lightly.

"Who's with Natsume at the moment?" She asked.

Natsu chuckled as he shook her hands off of him, "don't worry, Natsume's being watch by Juvia right now. She's safe."

"Juvia? Just Juvia? Alone?" Lucy gasped in horror.

There was a reason why Lucy wanted two people watching Natsume at the same time, maybe three and four also. It was because she was less prone to accidents if two sets of eyes were set on her instead of one, it was also easier to watch a baby if two people are doing the watching. Mirajane decided to peek her head through the door, standing outside all this time in case her Mistress needed anything. Her eyes laid on Natsu and she glared at him for pushing her aside like he did when he tried to enter the room. Lucy couldn't remember a moment when she was so happy to see her cute, snow white haired maid.

"Mirajane, thank goodness. Could you go help Juvia watch Natsume? Or call Gray to go help for me?" Lucy asked her in a light tone.

"Of course Mistress Lucy." Mirajane smiled lightly.

She made a small bow towards her before leaving the room, closing the door after her. With the maid gone, now it just became the doctor and the two star crossed love birds in the room. Dr. Hiluluk cleared his throat catching the attention of his two patients.

"Lucy, as I was saying before, you need to make an effort to stop stressing out as much. It'll become hazardous to your body, I wasn't lying about that." Dr. Hiluluk said.

Natsu looked up and, being the idiot that he was, came to the worst possible scenario first.

"Hazardous? Meaning she could die?" He gasped in horror.

"If it gets to out of hand, probably, but I wouldn't take it too far."

Lucy huffed and combed her fingers through her hair. "The problem with that Dr. Hiluluk is that I don't know how NOT to be stressful with Jude and Dan in my life." Lucy complained.

Dr. Hiluluk suddenly started blushing making Lucy and Natsu look questionably at him. He rose a hand up to loosen his tie a bit, not looking directly at his patients as he suggested.

"It's been proven that, ke-kem, coupling, has been known to be a good stress reliever."

There was a sudden click in their heads. Lucy and Natsu quickly turned to look at each other before averting their gaze, a blush flustering on their cheeks.

"It just so happens I've left something in my chambers and won't be back for about a good ten minutes, oh and I accidently locked myself out of my office too explaining why the door is locked. Sure my patient could unlock the door for me from the inside but I gave her some sleeping medication so she's sleeping in that unused bed in the back and can't open the door. Silly me," Dr. Hiluluk said making his way towards the entrance.

Lucy giggled at Dr. Hiluluk's long excuse while Natsu never felt more grateful for the man.

"Hey doc?" Natsu called.

"Yes?" Dr. Hiluluk answered.

"Try fifteen, you have to find your glasses also." Natsu said staring down at Lucy.

"It seems your correct Mr. Dragneel, I must find my spare glasses as well since I locked them in the office and will request you to help me search for them explaining why no one has seen you." Dr. Hiluluk said then left the room, locking the door after him.

"Na-" Lucy didn't get to finish, Natsu had already brushed his lips against hers. They haven't been together since she's been married, not once even when Natsu found out that Natsume was his. They didn't know why, maybe it was awkward for them to be together again or scary, but all that seemed to disappear the minute Natsu pressed their lips together.

"Shh, we only have a short amount of time. Let's make every minute count." Natsu told her rubbing her cheek.

Lucy nodded and hummed, "I love you."

"And I you.

* * *

"Dr. Hiluluk?"

Dr. Hiluluk just came from out of his room and looked over his shoulder, seeing Master Dan Straight standing a few feet away from him. He froze up for a second before relaxing his shoulders and taking his spare glasses off.

"Yes, Master Dan?" Dr. Hiluluk asked wiping his glasses on his white coat.

"I stopped by your office to see you, but it was locked. I'm searching for my wife and was wondering where she was." Dan said.

"Oh yes, I gave her some sleeping medication to calm her down and sent Mirajane away telling her I'd watch over her for now. I forgot something in my room though and went to get it, I didn't think it was that long but when I went back to the room it seems I locked the door on myself. Silly me, I came back to receive my spare key." Dr. Hiluluk explained holding up his key.

Dan chuckled under his breath, buying every word of it. "Gosh Dr. Hiluluk, is old age finally catching up with you?" He asked in a joking tone.

Dr. Hiluluk started chuckling with him, "it seems so Master Dan. If you wanted to speak with Mistress Lucy now would be the best of times. With that medication she should be asleep until tomorrow so I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait."

Dan hummed to himself before scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, thanks. I don't know what came over her at dinner, but I'm glad you were able to do something about it. There was something I did have to ask you though, still concerning Lucy. It's been a month now, do you thin-"

"Sorry Master Dan, but she'll need two months of rest or risk her never being able to bear children again." Dr. Hiluluk said putting his glasses back on.

Dan's eyes slightly narrowed, "right."

With nothing left to be said Dan excused himself, "thanks again Dr. Hiluluk, I'll be on my way now."

Dr. Hiluluk waited until Dan was out of sight before sighing to himself and leaning against a wall, now that was a close one.


	17. Seventeenth Love

**BlackLynx17: It's really late while I'm editing this and I'm really tired. I want to go play Pokémon but everyone's asleep in the house so I can't. Hope you enjoy, thanks for your reviews.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Seventeenth Love ~

.

Dr. Hiluluk hummed a small tune as he walked back to his office. When he arrived upon his door, he knocked first then waited a few seconds before unlocking it. He opened the door slowly and walked in, looking to see if anyone was in his front office. No one was. He walked in more relaxed and went over to his desk, placing his keys next to his 'forgotten keys' as he sat on the chair. Leaning back, Dr. Hiluluk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was a little too quiet in his office. At the moment he thought that he heard noises coming from his back room, curse words and the struggling of trying to open a door.

"Finally, welcome back Doc. We're presentable, by the way." Natsu said finally getting that back door open.

"You have to turn the handle all the way down to open that door." Dr. Hiluluk said.

"Right, good tip to know next time around." Natsu said walking across the room.

Dr. Hilukuk opened his eyes and leaned up, his back protesting all the while.

"I'm glad to hear you guys are finished, though I got you the rest of the night without suspicion." Dr. Hiluluk groaned rubbing his aching back.

Natsu's eyes widened as he ran over to the good doctor for a hug.

"Thanks Doc! You're amazing! A real miracle worker!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, now get off. I don't want any funny business from you too until I'm off duty you hear?" He ordered.

"Right, of course. Hold on one second, I'm going to get Lucy." Natsu said before running into the back room.

He came back a few seconds later dragging along a tired Lucy with a blanket wrapped tightly around her figure. Dr. Hiluluk's glasses fell to his nose as he blushed. He quickly looked away, thinking of Lucy as a daughter of his and not a woman. Natsu laughed at Doc as he sat down in a chair near him.

"I thought you said she was presentable?" He asked.

"I am, I'm just cold. You should really do something about that Dr. Hiluluk, I don't think patients like being cold." Lucy told him sitting in Natsu's lap.

Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, leaning his head against her shoulder as she got more comfortable sitting on him.

"Oh..." Dr. Hiluluk said then coughed into his hand.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them while Lucy kissed Natsu's head and ran her fingers through his hair. Natsu kissed her shoulder in return then turned to Doc, suddenly remembering why he brought Lucy in here in the first place.

"Hey Doc! While we're all here, I figure now would be the perfect opportunity to come up with our new escape plan." Natsu said.

"Yes, now would be the perfect opportunity too. Hold on a second though," Dr. Hiluluk said getting up to lock his office's door.

He walked back to his own seat and dug in his desk looking for some things. Seconds later he pulled out a vintage notebook and a quill pen and set it on his lap. Placing the pen in some ink, Dr. Hiluluk opened his notebook and started looking through it.

"I assume all our previous planning is trash now?" Dr. Hiluluk asked pulling out several pages from his book.

"Everything but our location, to my hometown in Caelum." Natsu said.

"Right, Caelum," he said scribbling it down. "Now it's not only you two, but little Natsume as well." He added.

"Yeah, so why can't we just take her with us and leave again? I never fully understood that." Natsu asked.

"The problem is her age Natsu, she's just too young to be taken over seas and be revealed to the world like that. She could catch something with all that exposure, something fatal and then..." Dr. Hiluluk let the sentence drop.

"Leaving is the easiest part Natsu, it's just figuring out how we're going to take Natsume with us." Lucy yawned into her hand.

"What do you mean the easiest part? How is it the easiest?! In my eyes leaving is the hardest part there is!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy shook her head, "not necessarily. All we have to do is just walk out of the mansion. Just leave then, this is what I thought of so we wouldn't get caught leaving the country. We'd leave and go to Gazille's house. We could have all our things there, including disguises, and once we're all set we'll leave Magnolia.

As Dr. Hiluluk started scribbling down these plans he asked, "further explain this Lucy."

"It came to me when Jude fired Cana-"

"Jude fired Cana!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy flinched with his mouth being right next to her ear. She pulled away a little bit and dug her pinky finger in there. Natsu apologized softly.

"Yes, you didn't know? Well, it did only happen a few minutes ago. I got into an argument today with Dan and Jude and he fired Cana because she allowed me to drink." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu, sensing that his lover might be blaming herself at this point because that's just the kind of girl she is, kissed her temple.

"Cana hated working here anyway, she only stayed for the good pay and the free booze."

Lucy giggled, "that's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Lucy?" Dr. Hiluluk asked.

"Right, well I was watching her leave and she just... left. Just walked out after being fired and then the thought came to me. We think it's so difficult, that it's nearly impossible, but it's actually so simple. We can just walk out of here. I'm allowed to go into town, I've done it with Levy hundreds of times, and Natsu's allowed to quit anytime he chooses so that's our plan. I can just walk into town with Levy and Mirajane, planning to let Natsume see the town for the first time, and then just run away with Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu eyes widened as he blinked, "genius. I really hope our daughter's as smart as you my love." He mumbled.

Lucy giggled and leaned into his embrace.

"There are several problems with this though Lucy, the first one being Natsu. If he quits the same day you go missing they're going to put the pieces together. Your Fath- I mean Jude," Dr. Hiluluk corrected once he saw the glare Lucy gave him, "is not as stupid as you may think. Natsu will either have to quit some time, at least a week, before or after the runaway."

"After, definitely after. I won't leave her alone with that man, I'll stay here for a awhile after she runs before quitting due to some family emergency or something." Natsu told him.

"Right." Dr. Hiluluk said writing this down.

"The next problem is the maids, Jude will not be happy that they lost his daughter so they will surely get fired for this."

Lucy bit her lips, it was true. If Cana just got fired for getting her drunk, what would happen to the maids that helped her escape? Jude would probably never allow them to work in Magnolia ever again, maybe even all of Fiore!

"I have one, Gray. He owes me that much." Natsu said remembering the dark time where he locked him up in the wine cellar.

"If we cannot find another then he'll just have to do." Dr. Hiluluk said.

"No, another can be Juvia." Lucy said.

"Huh?" Natsu asked her.

"Juvia, Juvia Lockster? You know, the girl with the curly blue hair? She's madly in love with Gray and I'm sure she wouldn't want to work here any longer without him by her side." Lucy explained.

"Ask her, I'll write her down as a maybe for now. As for Natsume... that is where our biggest problem lies. What can we do about her?" Dr. Hiluluk said.

The three people put their heads together.

"How old does she have to be Doc?"

"Three months, we can try at two but with the things that has been going around in this household I don't think we can afford to wait that long." Dr. Hiluluk said.

There had to be a solution to this, there just had to be Lucy pondered. She closed off her surrounding and just... thought. Everything was perfect, well not perfect, but they had some sort of plan. They had the leaving and the destination down, just everything in between was fuzzy. How were they going to get there? How were they going to afford it and how long would it take? Dr. Hiluluk was right about this household, Dan was getting restless and she was arguing with Jude much too often now. Something was going to happen soon, they had to leave before that happened. How though?

A picture of Cana's face came to Lucy's mind at that moment and her parting words echoed in her head.

_'If you ever really do run away, I know a nice little place for you with me'_

That was it, the solution they were looking for.

"What if, now I'm going out on a limp here, but what if we settled in at a different town?" Lucy asked.

Two pairs of eyes looked at her.

"You said we can't travel with Natsume so young right? But would it be okay with just a little traveling? Like to a close town or something but still away from Magnolia? We can settle down there for a month or two and let Natsume grow up some before finishing our journey to Caelum." Lucy explained.

Dr. Hiluluk eyes started to gleam, "that could work."

"And it would be even better if stayed with a friend so it wouldn't be suspicion that two strangers and a baby suddenly move into town. Cana could be used for instance, we could lay low in her town and pose as her cousins or something visiting her." She said.

"Or Gray's and Juvia's. We could do the same for them." Natsu added.

"It just so happens, being this household's doctor and all, that I have everyone's medical reports including their information. Now if I match their hometowns to the map, seeing if it's in the same direction as Caelum, then this could actually work." Dr. Hiluluk said placing his notebook on the table.

"And then we're free." Lucy sighed, finally believing the words.

"Then we're free." Natsu repeated.

Free. Lucy could see the end to her hardships, the end to her journey. She could finally see the end to her happy ending.

* * *

"Is it cold in Caelum Natsu?" Lucy asked staring at the ceiling.

It was dark in the doctor's office now with him gone, he had left sometime ago leaving his office to the children. It was nighttime in Magnolia at the moment and while most people were asleep in their beds, Natsu and Lucy stayed up talking to each other.

"In the winter yes, but not as could as Magnolia's winters." Natsu told her, his eyes slowly drifting down.

"Wow, everything seems to be happening so fast now."

"Hmm."

"I remember when this was all a dream, just a promise."

"Hmm."

Lucy looked over at Natsu and saw his sleeping face. She wiggled her hand free and flicked her forehead, making his eyes open back up.

"What are you thinking about Natsu?"

"I'm thinking... about how much Natsume is going to love growing up on our farm. I loved animals myself when I was a child, but she's just going to have a blast." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy chuckled lightly with him, "what was your childhood like Natsu?"

Natsu groaned.

"Early mornings, lots of early morning and working on the farm before the sun even rose. Sowing the fields, planting seeds, taking care of the livestock though we always had the best meals because all our food products were fresh. I remember one time, how my Father sent me in the chicken coop to collect the eggs, I was so hungry I ended up trying to eat one of the eggs raw and when that didn't work out I lit a fire outside the barn to try and cook it. I nearly sent the whole field on fire!" He laughed.

"Will Natsume work on the farm?"

"If she wants to, I won't make her do anything she doesn't want though. My Father didn't give me that choice and that's why I ended up running away. Natsume though, if she so choices I'll let her do anything she wants." Natsu said.

Already spoiling the girl when she wasn't even a year old yet. Lucy's eyes widened for a second when she heard a certain part of Natsu's speech.

"Runaway? You ran away Natsu?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I hated doing the farm work or my town or my family, it was more like I craved... changed. I wanted to see what else was out there other than my old little town so I ran away at the age of ten and went to see the world. The world cost money though so I decided to settle down in the town called Magnolia for a year, get a job and save up some money so I could continue my travels." Natsu said.

This was all to new to Lucy at the moment. They've been together for several years now and she was now hearing this for the first time ever.

"But, but, you stayed? For seven years you stayed here, didn't you have enough money by then?" Lucy asked.

"I had plenty of enough money Lucy, what happened though was meeting you. From that first day I saw you I knew I had found what I was looking for. It turns out I wasn't traveling the word craving for change, I was traveling searching for something. Something that wasn't back at my hometown, something that was here the whole time waiting for me. I was searching for you, and now that I found you I feel as if I can return back to my Father now with my new family." Natsu said.

Lucy sniffed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy mumbled stroking his cheeks.

Natsu smiled brightly at her and rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. "Of course for you Lucy, you'll all I was ever searching for."

Lucy sniffed again and blinked her eyes, getting back on track to their previous conversation.

"What about me? What will I do on the farm?" I asked.

"I told you already, you're becoming my housewife. Cleaning and cooking for me, bearing and raising my children and doing the chores. If that's still not enough though you could always man the shop. Igneel was never really a people's person." Natsu laughed remembering how scary his father looked when he was younger.

"I thought you were joking."

"Not so, I was dead serious. My own little housemaid Lucy Dragneel."

She snorted, "I've never cleaned anything in my entire life."

"You'll learn."

"I've never tried cooking either."

"If we end up living with Cana or Gray or Juvia, I'm sure one of them will teach you."

"... we'll be happy right Natsu? Being together?"

...

"Are you crazy? Of course we'll be happy, we'll be more than happy. We'll be... in heaven."

His words had a nice ring to it in Lucy's ears.


	18. Eighteenth Love

**BlackLynx17: Sorry for the horrible mistakes in my last chapter, truly I am sorry and have fixed it. I didn't feel like posting a new one up, but thought you all deserved one so I did it. After a nap though I went back to fix the mistakes, sorry for that.**

**Thanks for my reviews everyone, this chapter was updated a little late because it was longer than I usually make it. Hope you enjoy.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Eighteenth Love ~

.

"NATSUME!" Lucy screamed running into the room.

Upon entering she saw her precious baby Natsume in the arms of her servant, Gray, who was making silly faces to make the girl laugh. Lucy's face brightened up as she ran over to the two of them and demanded her daughter from him.

"She slept like a baby all last night," Gray told her handing Natsume over.

By the time Lucy was holding her baby, there were tears in her eyes.

"Natsume, oh Natsume. I'm sorry I left you to sleep all alone, I'm a horrible Mother." She cried.

Natsu shook his head as he walked into the room next, "such a drama queen. She wasn't alone, she was in here with Gray and Mirajane all night."

"Actually Juvia and Mirajane, I just got here a few minutes ago to take over for Mirajane." Gray said scratching his head.

"Oh, then where's Juvia?" Lucy asked, her tears suddenly vanishing.

"Getting the bath ready, morning Mistress Lucy." Juvia said walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning Juvia, oh and to you too Gray. And absolutely GOOD morning to you Natsume!" Lucy cheered holding her up in the air.

Natsume started to make baby noises as she held her hands towards her Daddy. Lucy's heart broke as her daughter reached out for her Father, who took her away from Lucy's loving arms. Lucy then turned to Gray, who was the nearest person to her, and started crying onto his chest.

"I carried her in my stomach for nine months and she just ups and abandons me like that, ah Natsume." She cried.

Gray froze then looked at Juvia for guidance, she was just making googly eyes at him though so he looked over to Natsu, who was glaring daggers at him for touching his woman. Gray finally gave up and patted Milady's head.

"Good morning Mistress Lucy." He sighed.

"Morning Gray, but I already said that. Silly me." Lucy said getting back up like she hadn't been crying a view seconds ago.

She walked over to her doors and stuck her head out into the corridor. She looked both ways before walking back into her room and closing the door, locking it after her.

"Alright everyone, into the bathroom." Lucy said walking back towards her friends.

The three servants all looked at each other before staring back at her.

"Huh?" They asked, needing a repeat of the words she just said.

"Go into the bathroom, there are matters we need to discuss there." Lucy said shooing them in.

Gray walked in first, looking warily behind his shoulder, with Juvia surely following after him and then Natsu carrying Natsume. Lucy walked in last, locking the door behind her as she closed the thing.

"What's going on Lucy?" Natsu whispered.

"I hate you Natsu." Lucy glared.

"Hate? Why?"

"Because Natsume wanted you more than she wanted me!"

"Our daughter barely sees me, of course she'd want me more."

"But I'm her Mother!"

"Well I'm her Father!"

"Um, guys?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled at Gray.

"Never mind, it wasn't important." Gray mumbled taking a step back.

Lucy blinked then sighed, "oh right. Here Natsu, while you explain some things to our friends over there, I'll give our child a bath." Lucy said reaching for Natsume.

"Explain?" Natsu repeated.

"Ex-plaaaian," she stressed out.

...

"Oh, I got it. Explain, right." Natsu nodded.

Lucy shook her head as she held onto Natsume, while Natsu walked over to Gray and Juvia.

"Alright Gray, Juvia, listen up."

* * *

"..." Gray took a deep breath.

"You owe me this much Gray, matter of fact you owe me more, but this is all I'm asking from you." Natsu said.

"I know, fuck I know man." Gray sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Language in front of baby Natsume!" Lucy hissed.

Natsume started playing with the bubbles in her bath and giggled, splashing around. Lucy, getting splashed, giggled and started scrubbing her daughter's back.

"Sorry Lucy, but yeah Natsu. Not only because I owe you though, also because you and Lucy... you're like family to me. Without her I would have been jobless and without you... I'd probably had done a better job at this job but yeah. If it'll help her and baby Natsume, I won't mind losing our precious Mistress." Gray grinned.

Natsu grinned back and pulled Gray into a hug. It was one of those rare brotherly moments between the two of them.

"It's all water under the bridge now, thanks." He mumbled.

Gray laughed and hugged him back briefly before pushing him off, "alright, alright." He said brushing down his shirt before turning to Juvia.

"One person should be enough for this Juvia, there's no need for you to ris-"

"What would be the point of working here if I wasn't able to have you as a partner?" Juvia asked.

She smiled lightly at him before turning back to Natsu and Lucy, "though yeah I love you guys too and all my other friends and cutie baby Natsume, I'm in love with Gray. Whenever you go, I will surely follow so you can count me in." Juvia smiled.

Gray turned red in embarrassment and Lucy just had to ask, "what kind of man are you Gray!? The women aren't supposed to confess their love first, the men are! You better marry this girl right now!"

"Shut up!" Gray hissed turning back to Juvia and chuckling nervously.

"Hi." He told her.

Juvia giggled in her hand, "hello."

"ANYWAYS, we have our dummies. We just need our safe houses then... we're free." Natsu smiled.

And as the days progressed on and on, Lucy found herself believing in this plan more and more. But no one could have planned out what was going to come soon.

* * *

Two days had passed. In those two days... nothing much happened. Natsu relayed to Dr. Hiluluk about Gray and Juvia being alright the running away from Magnolia in the plan. Cana had been written a letter about it, seeing as how she lived near the ocean where they would need to cross to get to Natsu's hometown. Though she hadn't responded yet, Lucy knew she would be willing to help in any way she could. Gray's hometown was two towns away from Magnolia, Juvia's four, so the plan was that after Lucy escaped, she was going to meet up with Gray and go back to his hometown posing as his cousin with little Natsume.

They would wait there for a week or so for Natsu to quit and come join them then the three would journey off to Juvia's hometown, which was just on the outskirts of Fiore, where they would live as a happy family of five and one pet for a month or two. Natsu couldn't just leave his precious cat behind, even though he only visits him two times a month and Gazille was mostly the one taking care of him. Pets weren't allowed in the Heartfilia Estate, anyway after the month had passed the young friends would part ways and continue towards Cana's hometown where they would rest for a while then cross the seas over to Natsu's hometown.

Simple.

All the while Natsu has been going over these plans, Lucy stayed in her room the entire time. She didn't feel like leaving, not wanting to risk seeing Dan or her Father... or both while she was out. She ignored her summonses and had been staying in her room with her two maids, Mirajane and Erza, and her child. Right now the two of them were playing on the rug with Natsume, trying to hold her up right, while Lucy laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. A knock on the door broke everyone out of their trance.

"Who is it?" Lucy called out.

_"It is I, Lisanna." _

Mirajane blinked and turned her head towards the door.

"Do you need something from me sister?" She called.

_"I was rather hoping to speak to Mistress Lucy."_

Upon hearing her name, Lucy rose up from her bed. She was wearing her sleeping gown and didn't bother putting on anything else as she dragged her feet towards the door. She unlocked it and held it open just a crack, barely giving any insight on the room. Lisanna stood in front of the door with her hands placed neatly by her sides.

"Yes?" Lucy yawned.

She wasn't even tired and she was yawning, _strange_ she thought. Maybe she was just getting there, or needed a little nap or something.

"I was hoping to talk to you about a private matter, may I come in?" Lisanna asked taking a step forward.

"How about I step out?" Lucy replied closing the door slightly.

She turned her head back around towards her two maids, "I'll be back soon," then took a step out her room. She closed the door behind and leaned against it, waiting for Lisanna to start. When she didn't, Lucy wondered.

"Oh, um. How about we take a walk to the study?" Lisanna suggested.

"Rather not, state your business so I may return to my chambers." Lucy said.

Lisanna blushed scarlet, the courage she had felt before vanishing. She had everything planned out, to enter her Mistress's room, ask the question, if avoided come up with another way to ask the question, every little single fact but when she was refused upon entry, Lisanna had to come up with a new plan. With that plan being denied also and with the two of them just standing in the hallway, Lisanna didn't know just what to do.

"You are wasting my time Lisanna, what is it that yo-"

"I want to be let in on it!" Lisanna yelled.

Lucy blinked as Lisanna caught her breath, that yell had taken all the courage she had to say.

"Excuse me?"

"The secret, the secret you're keeping with Mirajane and Erza, with all the servants who have been allowed to talk to you freely. I want to be let in on the secret you've been hiding from everyone." Lisanna repeated herself, adding more detail this time.

Lucy started giggling, it was light as it was bubbly and made Lisanna look like a fool. She got frustrated a little, her light blush darkening with embarrassment.

"What?!" Lisanna yelled.

"You'll learn wisely to keep your tone down with me." Lucy glared.

Lisanna bit her tongue and took a step back.

"I am your Master here, yell at me again and your punishment will not be light."

"Yes Mistress Lucy."

"And about this thing you've been babbling to me about, this secret. I haven't the slightest clue on what you're talking about. I don't know how this notion got into your head, but it'd be wise if you forgot all about it. Someone must be playing tricks on you, that is the reason I laughed. Now if that is all-"

"It isn't. What about with Natsume then?" Lisanna asked.

"What about my child?"

"How come you won't let anyone see her? How come she stays locked up in your room with servants around her? How come I've never been asked to watch over her as my sister has?" Lisanna asked, trapping her now.

But no, the reaction Lucy gave her did not go as planned. Nothing seemed to be going as planned. Her Mistress had blushed, then smiled brightly. She had sighed out dreamily and hugged herself, staring up into the ceiling with sparkling eyes.

"My little darling Natsume, she's just the cutest child this world has ever seen!" Lucy bragged.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Her voice is like heaven, her giggles like an angel, her beauty could not be compared to any summer's day, and her eyes. Oh how they look so remarkably similar to my own and my Mother's. She's just the cutest little thing and when she claps?! Oh!" Lucy continued to brag stating all the random facts about her daughter.

Lisanna watched and listened, confused on what was happening at the moment. This was a serious matter to her, but here Lucy was all happy and laughing. What changed the atmosphere so much like this? Just because she mentioned the daughter?

"And that is exactly why I haven't let Natsume out of my room and sight if I can. She's so cute that people would try and kidnap her, I shall have no one harm my daughter so that's why she stays locked up like a princess in a fairy tale. The cutest little princess in all of Fiore." Lucy sighed.

Lisanna was understanding now. Cute, daughter, kidnap, locked up, sigh.

"But Mirajane and Erz-"

"I trust those two with my baby, they've been my fateful servants for years."

"But so have I!" Lisanna yelled at her.

Lucy blinked, "I don't trust you, you're a child compared to them."

Lisanna bit her lips and clenched onto her skirt, angry.

"We're nearly the same age!" She yelled.

"Why are you comparing yourself to me? You're nothing like me, to even try and compare your lowly self to a Mistress like me is an insult. I was born into an esteem family with standards while you were born probably on a farm somewhere! And how dare you talk back like this to me, have you lost your mind?!" Lucy yelled at Lisanna's face.

She didn't give her the time to react though, "go! Never show your face in front of me again or else I'll convince my Father to throw your butt onto the curve and don't ever, ever think about comparing me to someone as lowly as yourself or speak back like you have today again! I am married, I have a child, I have fulfilled my duties as a woman and what have you done huh? Nothing, just a pathetic maid with no suitor, no child, and no future. You say we are the same age and yet in my eyes you're nothing more than a child that has accomplished nothing in her life."

"That is untrue! I have Natsu as my suitor, we'll soon have a child and won't have to work in this dingy household ever again!" Lisanna argued back.

It was pitiful really, in Lucy's eyes. She truly pitied the youngest Strauss and should have left it there. She should have let Lisanna believe in that little hope and walk back into her room, but no. She was describing a future with her man, with her child's Father. Lucy was not about to stand for that, but she didn't believe in violence. So instead, she laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, it was a teasing one.

"Natsu? The young servant boy? Lisanna honey can you do no better than that? That's not something you should be bragging about girl, I believe you'd be better off living alone. Besides, from what I've heard Erza talk about just minutes ago before you knocked on my door, it seems Natsu is trying to court her. From what she makes out to be, she and Natsu are already lovers. Now someone has to be lying here but judging by the love mark that seems to be on Erza's neck, I believe the lying one here is you Lisanna." Lucy smiled.

Lisanna... Lisanna...she started crying. In frustration, in anger, because of sadness, because of reality. Lucy wasn't fazed in the slightest about it though, she didn't even bat an eye.

"I was serious about staying away, that is a permanent order. Spouting ridiculous lies in my face as well, have you no shame?" Lucy turned her head around from her and entered back into her room, slamming the door on Lisanna's face.

She walked further into the room and near her child, sitting down on the rug with the other maids. She watched as her child play before tears of her own flashed in her eye then threw herself onto Erza.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked as Erza tried to calm down her mistress.

"Your sister somehow believes we're keeping a secret and defied my authority, she started questioning me and I lashed out at her when she spoke ill of Natsu and herself. I couldn't help it, I couldn't control it. I've never acted like that ever before, I seemed like my Father doing such a cruel thing." Lucy cried.

"She what?" Mirajane gasped.

"Then she said she was with child, Natsu's child and I was blinded by jealousy! I led her to believe Erza and Natsu were coupling, crashing her hopes in the dirt and left her crying outside in the hallway."

"LUCY!" Mirajane screamed.

"She deserved that part, but not to be insulted by me like she was. I can't apologize to her though, I can't. I would have fired her if it wasn't for her blood relations to you, she just talked to me with so much jealousy and envy in her eyes." Lucy said pulling back.

She wiped her tear away with her fingers until Erza gave her a handkerchief to dot her eyes dry.

"Erza, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but you'll have to be Natsu's pretend lover for a while, just in front of her though. If anyway mentions it to you just blush and turn away, stutter while you deny." Lucy ordered.

"Huh? Wha-wha- huh?!" Erza gasped.

"Yes, exactly like that. You'll have no trouble at all, and Mirajane? You are free to leave and go comfort your sister, but send in a replacement first and don't tell her a soul. I know she's your sister and I'm just some employe-"

"Friend, not just some friend, my special friend." Mirajane said standing up.

She bowed down towards her Mistress, "I'm sorry on my sister's behave if she offended you in any way Lucy. I shall have a talk with her and don't worry, her love for Natsu is just some feeble crush. Lisanna is a strong girl, she'll recover from it surely. With that being said, though this may sound harsh, I care about you and little Natsume's safety more than I do about my sister's feelings. I will not jeopardize all the hardships you've been put through these past several years just to spare my sister a few tears. Compared to your sorrows and sadness, hers seems like nothing."

Lucy smiled, "Mirajane. I'm sor-"

"Don't, it's alright Lucy. Lisanna sometimes has that effect to bring the worse out in people, so I wouldn't worry about that incident. You're such a kind person Lucy, but very serious when it comes to the people you love. I can respect that, it's a good trait in a person. Now if you excuse me, I'll be back shortly." Mirajane said finishing her speech.

Lucy and Erza watched her leave, Natsume also wondering where the pretty lady was going.

"She forgave me too easily." Lucy mumbled once Mirajane left.

"That's just her nature Lucy," Erza answered.

"I'm not scared; I don't believe she'll betray me."

"Then you truly consider her your friend, because Mirajane wouldn't do such a thing. Even if, like she so put it, it were to spare Lisanna a few tears. It's still nothing compared to your own." Erza smiled lightly rubbing her cheeks.

"Why is no one punishing me though? I did a horrible thing to a good person."

"Wouldn't you say your life living here is punishing enough?"

...

Lucy sighed and picked up her baby, holding her tightly to her chest.

"I won't ever let you go through what I went Natsume, I swear my life on this."

* * *

"Lisanna? Lisanna?" Mirajane spoke as she entered their room.

Lisanna laid on her bed, crying into one of her pillows. When she heard her sister's voice she looked up and flung herself into her embrace.

"Mira, oh Mira." Lisanna cried onto her chest.

Mirajane just shushed her little sister and hugged her, petting the top of her head.

"I've never, been so embarrassed, in my whole life!" She cried.

"Why did you talk to her then?" Mirajane asked.

Lisanna pulled away from her and stared, "it's not fair! How come I'm not in on this secret, how come I'm the only one who doesn't know? I was only trying to as-"

"And that was your mistake Lisanna." Mirajane interrupted.

Lisanna blinked at her.

"You're never supposed to question the Masters, I thought I taught you this already." Mirajane scolded.

"But it's unfair!"

"Again, I taught you this Lisanna. If you can't obey the rules then quit, they're not making you stay here Lisanna. They could care less about your feelings, about you, they just want servants not friends. If you don't like the way you're being treated then quit, there's nothing you can say to them with our status."

"Why? Why are you taking her side?!"

"I'm not, I'm just telling you the truth."

"A truth I cannot handle!"

Huh... Mirajane found herself in this argument once before, on the receiving end of it though. When her Mistress had an argument with Natsu... she didn't fully understand why she did back then but now... it became clearer to her. Sometimes you just had to be honest, even if the honesty was harsh and cruel.

"Please Mira, what is the secret? Why is Lucy staying locked up in her room? Why won't she let anyone see Natsume? Why did she have that huge argument with her husband and father? Doesn't she love them? They give her everything she ever wants and she treats them like-"

"Enough! Lisanna, I don't know what you are saying. There is no secret, nothing of the sort. Mistress Lucy is just paranoid that we will love Natsume to much and arguments between our Masters are none of our business." Mirajane snapped.

Lisanna pushed her away and stepped back, lightly shaking her head.

"Why? Why! I'm your sister! You're own flesh and blood, why are you lying to me?!"

"Lisanna!"

"You owe nothing to her, she is just some tramp who embarrassed your sister so why aren't you on my side?! Why aren't you trying to comfort me?!"

"Lisanna sto-"

"Don't just stand there lying to my face Mi-"

Mirajane had enough of her sister's whining. She couldn't take any more of it and she the longer she talked, the more angry she got at her. So angry, she was blinded in a rage and slapped her sister's face.

"Stop acting like a child Lisanna, you are sixteen years old!" Mirajane yelled.

Lisanna cupped her cheek and looked back at her sister.

"Mira?"

"I've had enough about you're complaining about our Masters! If you don't like this job then quit Lisanna, no one is keeping you here! Move back to town and get a different job instead of crying about how much you dislike this one! Stop acting like a brat and start acting like a maid!"

"I am not a brat."

"Well then stop acting like one!"

"And I'm not a child so stop treating me as one!"

Mirajane and Lisanna just stared off at each other.

"I love you Lisanna, you know I do. You're my only sister, but you need to grow up. You need to stop acting like this, like the world around you cares about you. We aren't living at home with our parents as a family anymore, it's time to grow up. We need to thrive to survive Lisanna and if you can't even grasp that... then what are you doing here?"

Lisanna looked away.

"Now because of you I had to forget about my job and go and comfort you, leaving behind a crying baby and Mistress. Because of you, our Mistress is crying her eyes out for doing such a terrible thing to you."

Lisanna snorted, "yeah right. If it was such a bad thing why'd she do it in the first place?"

"Because you need to be reminded of your place!" Mirajane snapped.

Lisanna flinched and turned around.

"She immediately regretted it, I don't know if you've noticed but our Mistress is such a kind person. She's so nice and just... breaks so easily. She already has enough on her plate then you come in and just add more," Mirajane took a deep breath, "I'll finish up you're duties for today. What I want you do to though is stay in here and really think about you're future Lisanna for the rest of the day. If you can't obey orders and learn to grow up, I don't think there is a place for you here." She said walking towards the door.

"I only came here because you and Elfman talked about it all the time." Lisanna whispered.

Mirajane paused for a second.

"Did either of us ask you to come though? Yes, I was overjoyed to learn that you would be working with us but did I ask you to work here Lisanna?"

Lisanna didn't have an answer for that.

"I knew it was hard work, that's why I never invited you. When you came by yourself I thought you were ready to take on responsibility. I was worried also though, because Elfman and I only wanted the best for you. That's why we both got jobs and worked so hard, to support you and let you do whatever you wanted to. Really think about this Lisanna, it's not too late to change your mind."

And with that Mirajane left, leaving her sister to question and ponder about what she really wanted in her life.


	19. Nineteenth Love

**BlackLynx17: WARNING- The actions that happen in this chapter should not be read by children. I take no blame if you are scarred for life by this chapter. I will, however, let you hate me for this chapter. As I have said many times before, this is a sad fanfiction of mine. You have been warned.**

**I wasn't going to put that warning in the beginning, but thought best if I did. This chapter is evil, but necessary for my story. This was one of the first chapters I thought up of and wrote down when creating Say I Love You, this one scene. Thanks for all my reviews, and feel free to give me flames for this chapter. This will be your only chance.**

**Please continue reading Say I Love You after this chapter, don't blame the story blame the writer. That is all. Good luck.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Nineteenth Love ~

.

Lucy held a book in her hands. It's been three days since her argument with Lisanna, or what Lucy liked to call her 'Heartfilia Take-Over'. She was glad when Mirajane had come back and explained what had happened between the two of them, giving Lisanna the choice to stay or quit. Lucy never really hated Lisanna, she was only ever jealous of her. Jealous that she was born poor, born to love whoever she wanted and be with whoever she chose. Lucy never let that jealousy show though and always tried to be kind to the girl.

_... I guess I couldn't be kinder any longer_, Lucy thought. She had received no word that Lisanna had quit, but hadn't seen her roaming the halls since then. Sure she ordered the girl to never be seen by her again, but quick glances technically didn't count.

At the moment Lucy was reading out loud to her baby girl. It wasn't some childish book with pictures and scribbles, but a chapter book about fairy tales. It was one of her favorites, Little Red Hood, and she was finding it very difficult to be the big bag wolf's voice. Lucy's light voice just couldn't go so deep, but when she tried Natsume would always smile and giggle at her efforts. Though she had no idea of the words coming from her mother's mouth, the tones that were sounded very appealing to her ears.

Lucy paused for a second and turned towards her Grandfather Clock. It was a little after nine, dinner had just ended a short while ago. Lucy wasn't hungry that much but she worried for her baby. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, _I think Mirajane and Erza were watching her when it was her feeding time._ Lucy quickly forgot about it and continued where she left off. Erza, Mirajane or someone else would come shortly after clean up and then she could request food for Natsume, until then.

"I'm going to eat that little red hooded girl, ho ho ho." Lucy said in a tough, dark voice.

Little Natsume giggled and clapped her hands, wanting to hear more.

"Should I be worried that you're clapping for the wolf to eat Little Red?" She asked her baby.

Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open. Lucy flinched and turned around, wondering who the hell in their right mind would open a door like that? Oh, she found her answer; none other than her 'husband'. He leaned against the door frame looking around the room until he finally spotted her.

"Oh there you are Lulu, I was wondering why you weren't at dinner." Dan said leaning himself up.

He started staggering a little to get over to her; Lucy stood up and met him half way. Better to lead the attention away from Natsume and towards herself.

"I was watching Natsume."

"Really? And what about lunch?"

"I was spending time with Natsume."

"Breakfast?" He asked getting closer.

"I overslept." Lucy said.

The two of them met in the middle of her room and Lucy noticed how rosy his cheeks looked.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me guess. You overslept because you stayed up all night comforting Natsume?" Dan asked.

Lucy smiled, "how'd you guess?"

Dan suddenly grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards him, slamming his lips against her own. He tasted like straight alcohol to her and, now that she was close enough, smelled like it too. Lucy pushed him away and wiped his saliva off of her lips.

"You're drunk, leave." Lucy ordered.

"Yeah I'm drunk, so what? You were drunk just a couple of days ago, don't you remember? Now I've never seen you and your Father go at it like that before." Dan laughed stumbling back.

He reached for Lucy again, which she tried to avoid with little success. He grabbed onto her dress's fabric and started tugging her along, outside of the room.

"Stop! Let me go! Unhand me!" Lucy screamed trying to pull away.

"Nah uh, we have lots of catching up to do since you've been avoiding me so much." Dan said pulling her out of the room.

Upon hearing the screams, Natsume started crying. Lucy looked back at the baby crib then started smacking Dan's arms.

"Stop! My baby is crying, can't you hear her?!"

"OUR baby hasn't cried since she was born, I think she's allowed to cry for a while." Dan said now tugging her down the corridor.

Lucy got further and further away from her child and started to scream in frustration.

"Dan! Dan unhand me! Natsume is crying and alone, let me go!" Lucy screamed biting his hand.

"Shit!" Dan yelled releasing her.

Lucy fell on the floor from the sudden force of her own weight, but quickly kicked off her heels and tried to get up. Dan was quicker though, he bent down and grabbed Lucy by her waist, lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He continued his walk to his room, carrying a kicking and screaming Lucy with him. Lucy wanted to scream out for someone to help her child, to watch her but found the words stuck in the back of her throat.

She was worried someone would realize that her child was actually Natsu's and tattle on her. She was worried that if Dan found out or anyone else that they'd banish Natsu from Fiore or worst, kill him. She loved Natsu more than she loved her own child, the truth hurt and Lucy's heart screamed in pain, in denial... but it was the truth. She wanted to protect Natsu so instead she just kept striking Dan's back.

"Enough already!" Dan yelled opening the door to his rom.

He slammed it behind him and threw Lucy onto his bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy yelled at him scrambling to lean up straight.

Dan gave her a crooked smile as he started to undo his tie, "making love to my wife of course."

Lucy's eyes widened, "no! The doctor said two months, it hasn't been that long yet! I could die!"

"If you get pregnant again, I'll try real hard not to let that happen."

"It'll still injure me."

"Little pain compared to the pleasure I'm about to give you." Dan covered kicking of his shoes.

"No!" Lucy screamed jumped off the bed but Dan grabbed her by her skirt and yanked her back on.

He held her down onto her bed, gripping her wrists so tightly they were sure to leave bruises.

"No! Dan! I'm serious! Stop!" Lucy cried.

She was scared. The first time it happened Lucy was damage, she was emotionally scarred that Natsu hadn't come for her. She blocked out her feelings and just let it happened, not even realizing what was going on. She tuned out of the world and went to her happy place. But she couldn't now, she was wide awake and worried about so many things, she couldn't let this happen. She started to squirm under him and flail her legs around. She screamed at the top of her lungs for help, no one was coming though.

Were her servants all deaf? Or was it because they were in Master Dan's room? She didn't know but she couldn't worry about it for long.

"Hold still!" Dan yelled slapped her across the face.

Lucy paused and it was exactly what Dan needed. He took her moment of weakness to lean his weight on her, to use his legs to hold hers down and grip both her wrists in one hand while the other reached down to rip her dress off. At the sound of the first tear, Lucy reawaken and head-butted Dan in the face. Dan leaned back, cursing out sailor words as he lifted up his hand to touch his face.

Lucy looked around, her heart beating out of her chest, for something, anything that could help her. She spotted a lamp on the nightstand next to her and reached for it.

"Now you've done it!" Dan growled turning back.

Lucy had already reached the lamp though, she gripped it and stuck it against the side of Dan's head. He went tumbling off of her, moaning as he curled up on the floor. Lucy looked up and wiped her tears off, staring at the man on the ground. He was moaning, he was still moving, that wasn't enough to knock him out. Lucy jumped off the bed and ran to the door, ripping it open as she ran down the corridor for her life.

Dan's eyes widened and he leaned back up. He touched his temple and flinched, pulling back his hand to reveal blood. He growled in frustration as he got up and stalked his way out his room, spotting his wife a few feet ahead of him.

"Lucy! You get back here right now!" Dan yelled.

Lucy feared for her life and screamed.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

"Hey Alzack, think you can finish up here?" Natsu asked as he placed the remaining dishes in the sink.

"Yeah sure, what's the rush?" Alzack asked.

"Still got a ton of chores I need to finish up before the day ends, and I need to help Mira with some things." Natsu lied.

Unless ton of chores meant watching his baby girl and helping Mira meant kissing his lover. Then Natsu was only speaking the truth.

"Damn, sorry man. Go on ahead."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Natsu said drying off his hands on a nearby towel.

He pulled his shirt down a little and rubbed his nose as he exited the kitchen to the dining room. There he was going to walk towards the foyer and then Lucy's room but something stopped him. There was... a gather of servants all standing in front of the dining room doors.

"What's happening everyone?" Natsu asked walking up towards them.

"She's screaming." A maid answered.

Natsu recognized her, she was the new maid Wendy something. He knew her last name started with a W, or was it a M? Anyway she was a cute looking kid, a little too young to be working as a maid, but Natsu himself started at a young age too. Natsu hoped his daughter would grow up looking like her. Then again who was he kidding, of course she wo- did she just say screaming?

"Who's screaming?" Natsu asked.

Wendy turned back along with some other servants while the rest still peeked their heads out of the doorway.

"Our Mistress, she's screaming for help. We're not allowed to help her though." Wendy mumbled.

Natsu's eyes widened, "what the hell are you talking about? Move!" He shouted pushing past everyone.

He stood out the doorway and looked around, trying to spot or hear the screams Wendy mentioned. He didn't see anything out of place but did spot Warren near the entrance doors. It wouldn't have been a weird thing but... his eyes were shut tightly and his arms, which were normally by his side, were covering his ears. That's when Natsu heard it, the paint peeling shrill of fear and the cry for help after it.

"Lucy!" He yelled running forward but someone pulled him back.

It was his fellow servants.

"Don't, it's Master Dan. We aren't allowed to interfere." He warned Natsu for the sake of his job.

"What are you talking about, she's screaming for help!" Natsu yelled at them.

"It isn't our place, we're just servants. We can't disobey our Masters."

"Well then what about as human beings?!"

"She's his wife."

"She's our Mistress!"

Why was Natsu wasting time arguing with these people? His Lucy was in trouble, she needed help.

"I could care less about my job when someone who I can help is in trouble!" Natsu yelled at them before he turned around and ran.

He didn't get very far though, someone had come from behind and tackled him down. Natsu twisted his head around and glared, "not you again!" He yelled at Gray's face.

"What is everyone standing here for?! Get back to work, they're is nothing to hear here!" Mirajane yelled at the servants.

All of them jumped up and started scrambling away. It wasn't like they didn't want to help their Mistress, they all really loved her a lot... just what could they do? Honestly, really, what could they do? Mirajane paused when she saw young Wendy, she was clutching at the hem of her apron, tears prickling out of her eyes.

"Bisca, take Wendy back to her room. You're both relieved of your duties until this is over." Mirajane ordered.

Bisca came back and grabbed the girl's hand, tugging her away from the voices.

"Let me go Gray! You've already done this to me once, I won't let it happen a second time!" Natsu yelled.

Gray froze, it was an opportunity for Natsu to knock him off and get up. He ran down the hall again and made a turn, only to get kicked in the face by Erza.

"I told you to secure him Gray!" She hissed.

"Sorry, he slipped." Gray said then grabbed Natsu's legs, dragging him away from the voices.

"Stop this! She needs me! She's crying for help, I have to go save her!" Natsu yelled trying to get free.

Erza kicked him in the face again. Natsu hollered in pain and clutched his nose, pausing his struggles. Erza bent down and held up his head, Natsu saw tears coming from her eyes.

"We can't do anything Natsu! We can't!"

"I can!"

"But you won't! Do you hear her? Can you hear here Natsu? She's not calling for you! We all know Lucy, she may be calling for help but she's praying that it won't be you! She doesn't want anything to happen to you!"

"What's the point of being her lover if I can't protect her when I need to!"

"What's the point of all her sacrifice if you're going to waste it!"

"Then you go!"

"We can't stop him, no one can. I hate this as much as you do Natsu."

"I highly doubt it!" Natsu spat out.

He leaned up and reached to punch Gray's face but Erza placed her foot on his head and pushed him back down.

"We're doing this to protect you," she told him.

"She's the one who needs the protection!" Natsu yelled..

"Lucy's a big girl, she can handle herself." Mirajane broke down, falling to her knees.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Natsu cried out.

"If you save her, if any of us save her, we'll be fired and then how can we help our Mistress? How can we help her be with you and Natsume? Think about the bigger picture here." Gray whispered.

"I could care less about that when she's about to get raped! How would you feel if that was Juvia there?!" Natsu yelled.

Erza glared and shoved her shoe into Natsu's mouth. If he kept talking, if he kept saying the bad things and persuaded them, she was sure to give in and try to help her Mistress. They all were, so she had to stay strong and keep him safe until... it was over. The four of them cried together, wishing to do more but only able to hope for the best.

Lucy.

* * *

Dan was growing rather tired of this game of cat and mouse, especially with the throbbing pain on the side of his head and the blood leaking down his temple. Lucy had given up her cries, it was clear that no one was going to help her. In all honesty though, she didn't suspect anyone too. It was just in the thrill of the moment, the fear of being with him that produced her screams.

Instead now she ran for her life, crying out as she looked behind her shoulders and saw Dan getting closer and closer to herself. Lucy shook her head and focused on running. She could lock herself in a room or something or just... run for the exit. She could try and leave, run for her life and see how far she makes it. She knew what the plan was now, she could run to Gray's or Juvia's hometown and wait for them there. She could do it, she had to do it or risk getting attack by the man behind her.

So Lucy ran with all her might. She scurried along the corridors trying to make it to the front of the mansion, towards the stairs where Warren would be standing there and ask where she was heading so late at night. Lucy gripped her dress as she ran, making a right at the corner and... tripping. She was falling, she fell. The fall was hard and the rug scrapped her knees but she pushed herself up again and was off.

It wasn't enough though, Dan had started running to reach her and when he turned that corner, as she ran he reached out and successfully grabbed her hair.

"NO!" Lucy screamed as she still tried to run.

Strands of her hair broke apart from her scalp but Dan had too much in his grip, he yanked her back and slapped her across the face. The impact sent Lucy into a wall, she leaned against it for support before her legs gave out from shock and she fell down. Dan went down after her, pinning her towards the ground as he gripped her shoulder blades and ripped the fabric off.

"HELP!" Lucy cried struggling under Dan.

He leaned down to kiss her but Lucy bit his lips, making him lean back up.

"Why?!" Dan yelled pushing her back down.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAN! PLEASE!" Lucy begged as her tears came running down.

"Why don't you love me?!"

"STOP!" Lucy screamed leaning up to try and bite Dan's arm. She bit it but Dan quickly shoved her down on the ground again.

"Tell me you love me Lucy! Tell me you love me!" Dan yelled grabbing her chin so she'd be staring right at him.

"HELP, PLEASE!"

"SAY I LOVE YOU!"

"ENOUGH!"

"SAY I LOVE YOU DAN!"

"I LOVE NATSU-ME!"

The two of them paused and stared at each other, both trying to catch their breaths. Dan's head was still leaking blood, it dripping onto Lucy's face as her busted lips bled as well. Dan finally let her go, he released his hold on her and leaned up moving to sit beside her instead of on top. Dan pulled up his knees and hugged them while Lucy laid still on the floor. He ran a hand threw his hair and wondered.

"What happened?"

There were so many possible continuations to the question. What happened to us? What happened to you? What happened to lead them to where they were? What happened to make him do this? What happened to make her act like this? What happened between them? Lucy laid there staring at the ceiling, pondering the question in her mind to herself and answered.

"I don't know," to all of them.

And she truly didn't know. She didn't know how things got so out of hand like this, she didn't know how her life ended up like this, she didn't know why she was lying on the floor like this.

Dan hummed lightly before standing up. He pushed himself up and wiped the blood off his cheeks before he took a step away from his wife, then another. Soon he was just walking and disappeared down the hall.

Lucy continued to lay there on the ground, the fears she was feeling still overcoming her. When she felt some of her strength returning she tried to lean herself up, spitting out blood onto the carpet. She crawled her way towards the wall and leaned up against it for support. Her servants came rushing in at this point. The moment things got quiet they were off to find their friend.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mira. Once they spotted her leaning up against the wall they all came running towards her, Natsu in the lead.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"STAY AWAY!" She shrieked.

Natsu froze and paused only steps away from her giving the others time to catch up. Lucy leaned her head against the wall and cried, she took a deep breath and repeated.

"Stay away from me."

"But Lucy," Natsu cried.

She only shook her head and tried to stand up. It was hard to though and she ended up needing to use the dresser near her to support herself with it. The dresser shook under he touch and knocked the vase down, spilling the flowers and water out onto the carpet below. Lucy watched this in fascination.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled.

Lucy grabbed the vase and screamed, tossing it against the wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces and Lucy chuckled a bit under her breath. Seeing the vase get destroyed, it made her feel somewhat good about herself inside. She gripped the edges of the dresser and screamed out again, knocking it over onto the floor. It wasn't enough, she needed more destruction, more chaos if she was ever going to feel better.

Lucy continued down the corridor, knocking over tables, throwing glass vases, pulling down portraits and stomping on them along the way. Erza and Mirajane cried as they watched, hugging each other, while Natsu and Gray just stared. Natsu was the first to follow her, just standing steps behind her waiting to catch her when she fell before the rest soon followed.

With every movement, with every throw and toss, Lucy cried out. She cried out her tears and misery, wanting the whole world to hear. Did you hear that world? Could you hear her sadness? Can you hear her pain and heartbreak? You did this to her. This was all your fault. And why? What purpose did it make pushing a girl this far? What kind of sick pleasure did you enjoy seeing her so low like this?

Soon Lucy made it to the end of the hallway and ran out of things to destroy. She looked up and saw stairs going downwards and leading towards the entrance. She saw Warren, closing his eyes and humming to himself, completely distracted. She could do it, she could make her escape. No one was looking, she could leave. Lucy started walking towards the staircase, a small smile on her face. She reached her shaking hand out towards the door as she took the first step down.

That's all she took though before darkness overcame her. Her eyes slowly lowered and she lost her balance, falling down towards the stairs as she fainted. But Natsu was there to catch her. He ran up and reached for her waist, pulling her towards him and holding her in his arms. She was bleeding, there were blood and tears covering her face and her hair was a mess. There were bruises on her and her outfit was torn in some places.

Now was no time to cry for Natsu. He sniffed and picked up his Mistress, passing her along to Mirajane.

"Take her to her room, lock the door tightly and don't let anyone in do you understand?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane and Erza stared down at their Mistress before nodding.

"Yes Natsu." They said before leaving.

Natsu turned over to Gray and threw a punch at him. Since he couldn't fight Dan, since he couldn't kill him and make him bleed, he'd have to take out everything he felt on Gray instead. Gray knew and understood that. He got back up from getting knocked down and shook his head.

"Not here, come on." He said leaning him someplace private.

Natsu wiped his tears and followed after the man, only focusing on him. He needed to get his emotions in check, he needed to calm down. What was the point of Lucy going through all of that if he was just going to kill Dan and get killed himself? Natsu told himself this, he chanted and chanted inside his mind to stop himself. Lucy's crumbled up body stayed lingering in his thoughts though. It was either comfort Lucy or fight Gray. He saw the condition she was in at the moment though and knew she needed medical attention, if he were to comfort her then he'd be in the way. Gray was the only obvious choice so he let him lead him down to the cellars where they could duke it out.

They were men by the way. Men don't talk about their problems, they let they're fists do the talking. By the end of the night Natsu could have written a whole novel about his emotions towards Lucy and Dan Straight.


	20. Twentieth Love

**BlackLynx17: I keep trying to finish this story, but every time I start typing I always get sidetrack! I just want to be done with this so I can focus on my other new stories and make updating this story so much easier! Oh well, I know I'll be done one day. I'm going to be starting school soon so when that happens I don't know how it's going to affect my stories. I hope it won't make too much of a change, I'm writing some real good new ones that I'm sure all of you will enjoy.**

**Wait a minute though, I just remembered last chapter. So? So? I'm sorry, that was a good chapter though. I had some nice replies back with your reviews and it made me feel accomplished as a writing. Thanks for your reviews everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

.

~ Say I Love You ~

~ Twentieth Love ~

.

Things were not and would never be the same as they once were in the Heartfilia Estate. Everyone who was there or of hearing distance would not forget their Mistress's pleas for help nor their own cowardice to help her. Master Heartfilia hadn't heard a thing that night, sleeping as soon as dinner was over, and the servants who knew something happened, but wasn't aware of what, stayed wondering. All anyone ever knew was that it had something to do with their Mistress who they haven't seen once it happened. Everything had become quiet in the household.

She had become a mute.

Locked inside her room alone, she stayed just staring out her window. Her friends didn't know what to do about it. She had slept the first day away after Natsu had attempted to save her. Since the moment she's woken up she hadn't said a thing, not a single word.

It's not like she couldn't talk, it's just she couldn't find the words to say anything. She just observed the world around her as her friends tried to see what was wrong with her. When Dr. Hiluluk had come and deduced that she was perfectly healthy, at least everyone felt at ease knowing there was nothing physically wrong with her.

She had stopped eating.

No one really noticed it at first, but they realized as the days progressed when the plates of food started piling up. When they tried to feed her she refused to eat and when they tried to force it down her throat, things did not go smoothly.

Natsu came up with the idea to kiss her, forcing the food into her mouth and making her swallow, which worked for a while. She wasn't trying to starve, she just couldn't find the will to eat. After seeing so many of her friends sadness because of her habit, she started eating again.

Lucy didn't know what was wrong with herself, it just felt like she gave up. She didn't feel like doing anything, only stare outside of her window. It's not like she stopped caring for things... things just became foggy for her.

The only time when she would show any emotion is when she held her darling baby. Sometimes she would show a smile hint of a smile that never lasted more than a second. Her friends didn't know what to do to help Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy baby." Natsu whispered grabbing her hand.

Lucy stared at him but did nothing else.

"What's wrong? Please, you can talk to me." Natsu told her gently.

Lucy blinked.

"If this is because I wasn't able to save you, just please tell me." Natsu said holding her hand against his cheek.

"I'm sorry, there's no excuse. I should have been there for you, I should have saved you!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy's hand moved, she brushed her thumb against his cheek and wiped his tear away. Natsu's eyes widened and stared at her but Lucy turned her attention back to the window. He watched her for a while longer before leaning towards her. Natsu gently placed a kiss on her cheek and waited for a reaction, when none came he moved her face around and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

He felt her tense up and thought that was enough, he pulled himself away and got up and out the room. There had to be something he could do, there had to be something everyone was missing. Lucy couldn't just be... gone, there had to be something they could...

She's scared right now, she's depressed, she's... unknown. Natsu knew this, how could he bring her back though? He paused his steps and patted his pocket, feeling something bumpy there. Maybe... well it was worth a shot. Not now though, Natsu shook his head as he continued his walk down the corridor.

* * *

"Lucy, let's get some fresh air." Mirajane suggested.

She was met with silence.

"It's a beautiful day, let's go out." Erza said touching her hand.

Not a peep out of her. Erza and Mirajane looked at each other with pouts on their faces. They looked back at Lucy then started tip toeing away, towards the other side of the room.

"It's been a week Mira, I say it's time we take action." Erza whispered.

"What type of action did you have in mind?" Mirajane whispered back.

"Forceful, go get someone to watch Natsume. By the time you'll be back we'll be out for a stroll in the garden." Erza smiled evilly.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at her friend. She should have been worried about that evil smile, she knows she should have been, but she was worried even more about her Mistress and ignored it. Mirajane turned away and exited the room, searching for her nearest friend. Erza waited till the door was closed before she turned towards her Mistress.

"Alright now Lucy, I'm through being patient with you. Now you either go on this walk with me, you don't even have to talk, just come on a walk with me or else." Erza threatened.

Lucy continued to be ditzy and just stare out the window. Erza cracked her knuckles and walked over to her Mistress's bed. She pulled the covers from off her and picked the girl up princess style. Lucy's eyes widened slightly when she felt herself flying. Erza heard a small squeak from the girl and smiled. Seems like her plan was going well, she finally got something out of the girl.

* * *

Lucy felt like luggage. She didn't know how else to describe it but at least she was feeling something. Along the way while Erza carried her to the gardens, they ran into Gray who offered to help Erza carry Lucy since she was bound to get to much for the lone maid to handle. The two of them swept Lucy off of her feet and started taking a stroll through the gardens, switching ever so often.

"Isn't the flowers lovely Milday?" Erza asked.

"They all seem to be in bloom now." Gray added.

Lucy leaned her head against Gray's chest and blinked. She started thinking and the one thought that repeated in her head was.

_I got to get out of here._

So Lucy waited until the next time they switched, at the exact moment where both Erza and Gray's arms were supporting her as they passed her along, to jump out their arms. She landed on her back, but quickly got back up to her feet and started running away.

"MISTRESS LUCY!" Erza yelled chasing after her.

"Wait Erza, at least she's doing something!" Gray hollered.

"We can't just leave her alone." Erza whined before running again.

Lucy, wow Lucy, she was getting out of breath. She hadn't moved her bones in a week let alone run, the only exercise she got was walking to her bathroom. Now it was really taking a toll on her. She powered through it though and made it to the front steps of her home, her servants right behind her. Taking a huge inhale of breath, she ran the remaining steps up towards the front door and entered.

Finally back home and at peace, Lucy straightened up and returned to her room. She had a reaction, she had done something... Lucy sort of felt like herself again. It was nice to get out and smell the roses... but she found herself wanting to coil back up in her room though.

Lucy Heartfilia was just tired. She was tired of her life, tired of the secrets and what she lived through. All she wanted to do was rest... no. She wanted her sadness to be over with. She wanted this feeling to disappear. She wanted her heart to be cut out... maybe she was just tired. Through Lucy's eyes this is how she saw herself.

She was trapped in a glass box. She could see the outside world and they could see her back but she could reach out to them. Though the glass box was fragile she couldn't find the strength to break through... so she sat there... with her hands pressed up against the glass waiting for someone to shatter it or until she gained enough strength too.

It's been a while though, her muscles weren't strong enough, she's been trapped for much too long to do anything about it. So where did that leave her? Lucy wondered as she finally made it back to her room and opened the door.

"A twinkle in the night sky far, far away."

Lucy looked up and blinked, her mouth slowly dropping from awe.

"A golden star I gazed upon in my dream. On a sleepless evening I sing alone."

In her room she found the love of her life singing to their beautiful child while they stood in front of the window. Natsu smiled as he stared down at Natsume, rocking her back and forth as he sang.

"Tomorrow I'll sing with you one the wings of a dream." He sang softly looking up.

When his eyes met hers Lucy felt something crack from inside her.

"On a sleepless evening I sing along, tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream."

Suddenly the glass box shattered and Lucy fell down to her knees, crying in her hands. She sobbed long and hard, crying out all her miseries to the heavens above. Natsu sighed and put baby Natsume back into her crib before he walked over to his love and held her in his arms.

"Shhh, hush now. I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu whispered picking her up.

Lucy continued to cry into her hands while Natsu walked her over to a chair and sat her in it. He pried her hands away from her face and kissed her tears away.

"Lucy, Lucy now I'm going to ask you a question. You need to answer it though, I need to hear your voice. You can't nod." Natsu said getting down on one knee.

Lucy said nothing and continued to cry, she lifted her hands up and tried to wipe all her tears away as Natsu pulled out a small box from her pocket.

"I was planning on asking you the day of our escape, but then all those things happened so I decided to wait for the opportunity to present itself again. I wanted to be the one who married you, hell I am going to be the one. The other wedding Lucy, it didn't count. You didn't love the man and I don't believe Dan loved you as much as he should have. You didn't say yes, they practically forced it down your throat. This time though you have the option, to say yes or no to the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Natsu asked holding out the ring to her.

It was nothing compared to Dan's, nothing. There was no diamond on the ring or fancy jewels, it wasn't made out of pure gold or have pearls on it. It was just a plain silver bond that Natsu had Gazille make for him months ago. It looked like a male's wedding ring, but that's what Natsu loved about it. It was so incredibly normal that he knew Lucy would love it because all she wanted to be was normal, to have a normal happy life.

Lucy stared down at the ring then stared at the ring already on her finger. She didn't know why she wore it, in all honesty she didn't know why she ever kept this thing on, Dan's ring. Lucy raised her hands and pulled Dan's ring off before throwing it over her shoulder. Without a second thought she launched herself at Natsu and smiled into her neck.

"Yes, please, yes." She sniffed.

Natsu chuckled and hugged her tightly back, "I missed you're voice."

Lucy pulled back, cuffed Natsu's face in her hands and kissed him. Soft and gently, lingering. Their kiss filled with passion and the promise of something else. Hope swelled inside her, but also guilt. Lucy pulled away abruptly and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"Shh, it's alright. As long you don't plan to ever go silent on me again, you don't have to explain. Come here." Natsu said grabbing her left hand.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger, kissing the hand right after.

"We match now." Natsu laughed showing her his own ring.

Lucy's eyes widened as she held her hand up to his, staring at their rings.

"I'll always love you, forever." She read.

Natsu smiled and looked at the inscription on her ring.

"Think of it as my vow to you, no matter what happens, no matter what the two of us have been through, I'll always love you forever." Natsu smiled kissing her again.

Lucy pulled away and pouted, "no fair! I want to inscribe something on your ring."

"You can, will when we finally leave this place."

Lucy blinked, "I hope I haven't ruined our plans now."

"Nah, just a minor bump in the road. No worries, we'll still make it."

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said cuffing his face in her hands again.

"And I love you Mrs. Dragneel. Ah, that does have a nice ring to it." Natsu sighed kissing her nose.

And at that moment baby Natsume Dragneel started acting fussy and crying. Lucy's eyes widened before she stood up and started crying also.

"Aw my baby, I'm sorry I've ignored you!"

Natsu chuckled under his breath and patted himself on the back. His planned had worked, his wife was back to him. Now if only they could escape, then things would finally be perfect...

And normal.


End file.
